Adam Glenn and the Sword of Power
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Adams was born & raised on earth when suddenly the Sword of Power crashed into his life, forcing him to run across North America after his mother is kidnapped by Skeletor. Now with his friends and some Eternian allies, he has to face alienmonsters, a Military Space Agency and the dark truths behind the Sword of Powers history of He-Man and Grayskull(Reviews left mean more Chapters)
1. The Barn Explodes

EARTH, WASHINGTON DC

THE NOT SO DISTANT FUTURE

Alright, before we get this started a few things we have to get cleared up, starters this is all true even the parts that sound made up because those are especially true. Now before you start asking questions my name is Adam Glenn, I'm from a planet called Earth, your planet, that's right we're from the same place, and that's saying something in this universe.

Few things you need to know about Earth right now, it was only a few years ago when my mother Marlena Glenn came back from the longest recorded space mission in human history, and when she got back things got going in space like never before. The moon has a few hotels and a nice theme park, Mars was terraformed and colonists are still moving out there, with all three free space things on Earth started to look up. With all the resources of the solar system the space agencies became the most funded parts of every government, and guess who's in charge of NASA, that's National Aeronautics and Space Administration for you newbies, there's also Space Force but more on that later. We need to talk about the worst day of my life, the day where a magic sword fell out of the sky, monsters came to kill me from another planet, so actually their aliens, but still they came to kill me.

I woke up to my alarm screaming at me to wake up for school, before my eyes opened I raised right arm and smashed the alarm silent. Sitting up I ran my hand through the bush of blonde hair was messy from his tossing and turning before getting up. "Good morning Adam is a wonderful day here in DC the temperature today is-" "Orko." I yawned, Orko was an AI I made to help me remember to do stuff but also for the company, that's why most the time when Orko spoke I say "Shut up." The blinds of my room opened showing a messy room that had its two left walls of the room were thick glass showing a large acre of land surrounded by woods. His room was an absolute mess, it had clothes and old shoes on the floor with the walls covered in flags and pictures. The floor was a solid red pin wood with a black line around the where the wall and white walls that were mostly covered by the flags and painting from sports and teams I played on. 

A large flat screen tv was hung into the wall adjacent to my bed that had a moving image of solar scenery from solar flares on the sun to Saturn's rings, what could I say space is in right now, and I was having to get up with a groan "The morning is evil." 

"Orko… what time is it?" I asked still rubbing my eyes.

"It's currently seven sixteen would you like to know the forecast?" Orko asked out of the robotic machine next to the bed "Nah, it's going to be sunny with a nice northern breeze from the restored polar ice caps, and it's all thanks to the amazing Marlena Glenn hooray!" I said standing up and stepping on a small tail sticking out from under my bed. Running out was a small orange tabby cat, who scrambled out from under the bed screaming in a loud meow "Oh sorry Cringer." Adam said watching the cat scrambled to box of sox's hiding under them all. 

Cringer, was a cat I found under our porch a year ago during a storm poor thing took shelter under our house heard him crying when I got home from a party, he's been here ever since. The name you may ask isn't cause we cringe at how he looks, but because Cringer cringes at everything, yeah he's a scaredy cat what can you do. 

Shortly after cleaning in and out of the shower I looked over at my bed where Cringer was sleeping on my pillow, one thing that about Cringer is no matter how many times he runs away he comes back. 

"Orko play my morning routine." The Black device with a blue sticker and red light up ring around it said. "Sir you are aware this is your thirteen time you've listened to this song this week, would you prefer something else?" The AI asked from inside the walls, "Fine play something from my personal library." I said washing my hair with one of my semi-dry towels "Right away sir." I taught him to say that.

The speakers started to play a fast-paced rock song with a piano-guitar "Oh yeah I did watch that movie last night, to bad I don't own a bright red 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California" I said as he grabbed a foggy pale grey long-sleeved shirt before turning to a closet, dancing with the music "According to this there are currently eighteen listed in your local area up for sale." Orko said, "Wait was that an ad, did you get infected with Malware again?" I asked him as I spun around skipping my feet then stopping.

"No that was just one time," Orko said while I continued to get dress before he brushed his teeth and flossed, putting on some deodorant and heading back out to get dressed while he danced to the beat. I grabbed the pinkish red bomber jacket that I washed with whites one time, and it turned pink forever. I through it over my long sleeved school shirt and some gray jeans with a leather belt and some blueish purple Vans sneakers, "Oh and speaking of time sir, your morning routine's extended variation this morning has lowered your chance of arriving on time for the simulation today by seventy-two percent." I froze not sure to be angry at myself or at Orko who kept counting up every percentage "Next time just tell me I'm late Orko!" Grabbing my backpack out of the corner I headed down the stairs to an empty. The walls were all white with multiple pictures of me, just me alone at events from rugby, to basketball, futbol, even a few science fairs with a big smile holding up blue ribbons or trophies at each one of them. 

The Living room was to my left and had a large sectional couch made of black leather with recliners built over a deep blue carpet that was over the houses dark reddish wood floors. Throw pillows were heaved around the floor and couch showing that nobody had cleaned up the house in a while, I mean we didn't have a housemaid and mom was rarely here. When you run the space program you take your coffee on the space station. To the left was a dining room that where I made many calls for takeout alone at a wooden table with an extra TV in the corner so I could still play fortnite and eat. 

Behind that was the kitchen that was a mountain of dirty plates that I'd get to eventually, and a nearly empty fridge, except for some old steaks that were about to go bad and milk that I was pretty sure hadn't gone bad but was now evil.

"Don't wait up for me Orko," I said heading out the door and heading to the barn behind our house, it was unpainted and had holes all the way through it, I wasn't allowed to go upstairs when I was younger but now I can leave my car in the barn when moms not home, which if you haven't guessed it a lot. Walking up to the barn I opened it up to the only source of freedom an adult gives people our age, my car. A pale blue 1982 Scirocco Mk II, my mother is the head of the most advanced space agency in the world and had to drive a piece of eighties crap, but it's my piece of eighties crap so I made do with what I had. Took out the old radio and put in a sound system Marty McFly would be proud to turn the volume up on, an engine I borrowed from a friends mustang and we're in business, we're also late for school so let's fast forward. 

While I made my way school I should warn you, absolute waste of time but it use to be a lot, and I mean a lot worse. They use to make everyone go to the same school, over and over till we were about eighteen then they'd offer another form of education but it was too expensive. Then they changed it up, Federal government stepped in to let us choose early on. Right now, the only thing that matters is space, they are trying everything in space. Hotels like I said earlier, space stations with malls and movie theaters, football and basketball in zero gravity, still working on those last two. But that's where anyone who's going to be anyone will be, so that's what all my friends and I decided to enroll in NASA's own school, The Johnson, Jackson, & Vaughn Institute, otherwise known as JJV. 

The school is pretty nice, they have three separate buildings all painted black and white with the NASA logo painted on them and all holding one of the three names. Each of the buildings holds classrooms, facilities, testing sites and more for different purposes. It's not the only space school in the country, but it's for Space Force and we don't talk about or the man who they named the school after. 

I pulled into the parking lot after getting through the checking for the guard to let me in and remind me this was the tenth time I'd been tardy to date. Finding a parking spot frantically I grab my bag out of my car and run into Vaughn where I knew my classmates were waiting for me outside the Io simulation, it was our thirteenth time in the simulation. After just barely making it into an elevator with one of the janitors till I came to my floor, the Julian Catastrophe. The Julian Catastrophe is a simulation that just happens to be the hardest simulation in our entire school, a rescue operation on Venus you know the planet with over eight hundred degrees weather and acid rain. Busting through the door into the locker room to see everyone already had passed through, stuffing my backpack in the nearest locker I take out my simulation suit slipping into the thick orange environmental suit still wearing my undershirt and jeans before I grab my full masked safety helmet. I make it out into the entrance of the simulation where I see my simulation squad, and my four best friends all looking pissed off. 

"Finally!" Roger yelled under in the second position on the starting line, next to him on his left was Jasmine snickering, with my spot I quickly filled on his right before I bumped into Dijkstra and he's hard to miss considering he was as big as a barn, "Sorry Dee." I say up to his broad shoulders and blonde hair cut in military fashion "Just don't be late next time, tak?" he asked in his thick polish accent "Tak bro, major tak." I said straightening up while Lee peeked out from behind the large Dijkstra, "Sleep well I take it?" Lee asked crossing his arms.

"I did at your house all the way back in Hong Kong, your mom made me breakfast," I said back to Lee, he was from China black hair tall athletic. Jasmine was the only girl on our team, originally from North Africa but she has educated abroad, wearing her blue Nike sports Hijab that covered her black curly hair. Roger was built similar with curly brown hair and blue eyes, he's also my best friend. We were all friends but Roger and I had been friends since grade school when we both decided we wanted to First Responders. Most who wanted to go in space either wanted to be explorers, astronauts, and pilots. Others wanted to join Space Force and play Star Wars, but I and Roger wanted to be the guys who you could really count on when the whole universe is against you. 

"Damn moron." Roger said as a started to breath easy happy I had made it before the simulation had started "Love you to Roger." I said looking at the large metal doors that would lead into the simulation. The rest of the room was large with the walls that had a white floor with the planet Venus painted on the floor to match the simulation. There were two smaller doors inside the preparation room beside the large one. The one I came in through the locker room and the exit to the hallway that then opened. Walking in was the Julian Catastrophe maker Mr. Mattel. He was a tall skinny man with than clean-cut hair and glasses that held beady little eyes that no matter how he looked always seemed to glare at anyone, both his bony fingers were wrapped around a tablet that he was typing something in on. 

He walked in wearing a short sleeved button up shirt with a black tie that matched his black pants and shoes, and pens in his shirt's pocket, I mean who still uses paper? Anyway, he shot me a look that could kill "Late again Mr. Glenn, I guess having your mother as the Director of Nasa means you think you can just walk in whenever you like." 

"I'm sorry Mr. Glenn, I… just lost track of time." I answered hating being put on the spot, no doubt he'd report it to my mom, "Lost… track… of… time, I'm sure Director Glenn will be happy to know that since this is your thirteenth time you and your team are attempting the Julian Catastrophe after everyone else in your class have moved on with their studies." Mr. Mattel said as he moved his finger over to the side of the tablet before pressing down on the other side to which I could only assume was a send tab to an email or text. Mr. Mattel took a few steps back from before he addressed the rest of us and held up his tablet to dim the lights. 

When they were just dark enough the ceiling shined a light down on us bending the light above our heads to show the planet Venus, right now the next stop for human colonization after we finish terraforming the planet, right now one of the most dangerous interstellar jobs and who can tell me why, Mr. Glenn?" Mattel said and asked looking right at me "Ugh… cause the planet is covered in acid rain and over eight hundred degrees?"

"Can anyone tell me why it's so dangerous, and who hasn't just read the first paragraph of the debriefing?" Mr. Mattel asked before Jasmine raised her hand, Mattel snapped his bony fingers at her to answer "It's because Terraforming a planet's atmosphere to more hospital levels also means having to alter the planets geographical landscape making the planets tectonic to move at a higher rate causing random earthquakes." Jasmine started to go on and on about the science of terraforming while Roger leaned over to me "This is the last time I'm doing this simulation, Adam." 

I gaped at Roger in shock, "What how can you dude, we've aced every single one of the other simulations hundred percent rescue rate from simulated Moon to simulated Pluto?" I asked in a low whisper "Nobody beats the Julian Catastrophe, nobody, every other kid in our grade all know you can't beat it, that's the point you're suppose to fail." 

Roger leaned over to me "Nobody can make it to the eighth guy, the lave flood caused by the volcano gets him every time, the odds are against us."

"Not this time." I said with as much confidence and gusto I could whisper "Well it knows us really well because of you." Roger grumbled before Jasmine finished "The simulation is the same as it always is kids, a terraforming team is caught in level ten earthquake, their ship won't be able to take off rescue all eight of the away team, three pilots, eight terraformers, ready in ten." Mr. Mattel said heading to the simulations exit as the lights began to flash and blaring sirens signaled the countdown. All of us started to loosen up and do last minute stretches, "Did you tell him we weren't doing it anymore Roger?" Jasmine asked making me stop my stretching "What, you too?" I asked. 

"No all of us." Dijkstra said, I turned over to the polish moose with a broken heart and tearful eyes "Dee why?"

"Because you only remember the first letter of my name." Dijkstra said sarcastically, "What that's why?" I asked before he shook his head "Dude were tired, we've done this simulation twelve times already you know the outcome already." Lee said as the simulation was about to begin. 

If only they would listen to me, "Not this time, it's going to be different after today, nobody's going to forget this." I said as the doors opened with a blinding light. Inside was a shuttle prepped and ready for launch in the hanger. We all ran toward the black and white shuttle that already had a boarding ramp lowered. We rushed inside each taking our positions. Roger was in the pilot seat and Jasmine his co-pilot, I was at the radar, with Dijkstra and Lee at their own positions. We strapped into our chairs with backpacks that had our name on them with rescue gear and supplies, on the back, for rescuing the terraforming team. "Preparing for taking off." Roger said doing the script while I double checked the radar screen to see it was working "Radar is operational." I say without any real care since we'd done the simulation so many times. 

We felt the shuttle door close tight and the shuttle starting to gain speed for taking off. I looked out one of the haul windows to see the other shuttles of the hanger and their holographic staff zip by us before we flew out of the hanger and into the sky above Washington and then into the upper atmosphere making the ship shake violently. It was all a simulation, the shuttle we were in was a pod they moved around in the simulation chamber that simulated takeoff. The pod was just as real on the surface of an actual shuttle with parachutes and all. The outer chamber, the one where we run through the hanger into the pod was simulated too. They used the latest technology, moving floors, a deafening sound system, and ventilation shafts. 

The shuttle took off up into space and the planets began to zip by us before the intercom came on with Mr. Mattel's voice "Attention Rescue team eighty-three, the Julian terraforming site is facing a meltdown, the plates beneath the site have started to move and the volcano eighty-five kilometers away is erupting, they have no shuttle capabilities and are in need of immediate rescue." 

The shuttle began to shake violently while I looked out the window to see we were entering Venus's atmosphere, we broke through the upper atmosphere and then the lower till e finally came to volcanic covered surface of Venus, where fire and brimstone were shooting out of volcanoes like geysers creating a river of lava all the way to the Julian site. "Our readings indicate you have less than eight minutes to rescue the Julian site crew before the lava reaches you, understood?" Mr. Mattel asked before all five of us replied in unison "Yes sir."

The shuttle flew down its forward thrusters shooting out in front to slow them down as they flew down to semi-flat surface before coming to a halt. Our seat restraints came off and we ran to the backpacks, we all put on our backpacks before waiting for the ramp to lower. When everyone was in line I moved over to one of the safety parachutes grabbing the pack off the wall "What are you doing?" Roger asked before I put on my helmet like the rest, seeing me holding onto the parachute bag under my arm, "Changing the odds." I said back before the doors opened and we ran out into the storm of acid rain and ash filled the air. 

The ground of the simulated venus was as red and hard as the real planet, we could see the Volcano erupting in the distance with the lava flood charing toward the Julian site. The ground around it had started to crack open already swallowing up their fake shuttle. Every time the simulation starts with the site falling apart, the lava getting closer and closer. The team of terraformers is scattered around the site in different locations. I had memorized all their locations, the shuttles Captain was in the sites command center with the crew's engineer, and one the scientists at the center. Two more were on the edge of the base trapped in a small canyon on the east side, another two were making it back but lost in the acid storm in the southwest. But the eighth, in the northwest, the last scientist was the farthest away from the site, and nobody in the history of Johnson, Jackson, & Vaughn had ever been able to reach in his time, that was about to change. 

"Jasmine you and I we'll go after the ones lost in the storm, Dijkstra the command center, Adam you and Lee get to the canyon," Roger ordered in front taking point as we ran in a straight line down the rocky terrain that shook and rumbled with every step. We all split up when we came to the base, Jasmine and Roger ran toward the southwest, while Dijkstra ran toward the command center. Lee and I were sprinting toward the canyon which had only just opened prior to us arriving. "The backpack what gives?" Lee asked me while we ran side by side, "You'll see, just keep the doors open for me." I said back through my helmet. 

Having gone through the simulation so many times, finding the trapped scientists was quick, the canyon was thirty feet deep. And looking down we could see one of the scientists was hurt holding his leg as the other looked up at us "Down here, help us!" he cried through his own environmental suit. it was a video playback and the scientists and crew were actually robot dolls made to simulate people we used for training. We had to find something to tie our safety rope around to pull out one of the injured scientists. Using a nearby rock we fastened the harness down and took out the pieces for a stretcher in our backpacks before assembling. Lee had gotten so good at putting it together it was like field stripping a weapon.

After it was assembled I lowered Lee down on the rope with the stretcher, checking my watch I see we have six minutes left and soon feel a tug on the top from lee down below. I reach into the pack back and take out a crank to attach to the rope. The crank would wind up the rope like a fishing rod spool reeling in a fish. I turn it fast as I can my arms starting to burn as I could feel my suits sensors telling me the volcano was starting to make the plates in the planet shift. Lee came up with the rescued scientist who I could see under its helmets tinted visor was robot repeating over and over again in thick wailing moans of pain. As I got him settled Lee got up and through the rope down back to the other scientist while I looked over to the northwest hearing Mr. Mattel "Be advised, one of the scientists is northwest of the site location." 

In this split second one of us has to choose to go after the last scientist, in these simulations we have to make tough calls like you would in a real crisis. For this instance, its either save the crew and get them to our evacuation shuttle or try and risk trying to save the last scientist, which in this case everyone usually dies. I'd seen every recording ever of people trying to save all eight, but it always ends the same, until now. "I got'em," I said grabbing the parachute backpack off the ground and running toward the scientist. 

"Oh god not again." Roger grumbled in his helmets earpiece "Is he serious?" Jasmine said and Dijkstra said in polish I couldn't understand. "Team eighty three you have less than four minutes remaining until the area becomes unstable evacuate now." Mr. Mattel said to us all in his stern voice, I could swear I heard a hint of annoyance from him after I said I was going for the last scientist. "Adam you heard the man, get back to the shuttle with Lee." Roger ordered probably carrying the other scientists into the shuttle with the rest, "Can't do that." I said back picking up the speed. 

"Lee can't carry the stretcher without you idiot." Roger barked at me through our communications link "Send Dijkstra over to him, once you see him and the other three, and keep the doors open." I yelled back at him as the acid storm and volcano grew stronger than before, exactly as it always does at the two-minute mark. I could see the scientists figure in the distance running toward the site. Until the robot saw me heading his way and ran toward him flailing his arms crying out "Help, please don't leave me, please don't leave!" 

Running up to him I say the basic rescue script "Remain calm, remain claim, help is here." I say as I grab hold of him "Help, please don't leave me, please don't leave!" the robot said throwing his arms around me panicking as most people would do, they really go for realistic scenarios, and that's what I was counting on when I saw the minute in a half mark. 

"I got you, I got you I won't leave you." I said over and over to the robot, taking off my backpack I put on the parachute harness around myself and the robot "Adam get back here were leaving." Roger said to him as I turned around toward the shuttle in the distance, we'd never make it on foot, nobody ever has.

Taking a deep breath I gripped the parachutes release cord grip, tight in my hand and yanked it loose making the parachute shootout from behind my back and unfurl up into the harsh wends of the storm and hot air from the lava. Its cords went tight and it started to pull us in the direction of the evacuation shuttle "Come on, come on." I said pulling back on the parachute grips keeping myself and the robot steady before a big gust of wind kicked us off the ground and into the air "YES!" I yelled as we were sent into the air. 

"What the-" Now I won't tell you what Roger screamed when he saw me flying through the air like two ragdolls glued together and attached to a parachute, but let's just say it rhymes with a certain generic term for a waterfowl. But I felt like my arms would rip off as I held onto the parachute trying to keep myself and the last scientist. Winds came in from every side thrashing us around in the air but kept pushing us forward, closer and closer to the evacuation shuttle. The site was already starting to crumble as the earthquake began to devour terraforming site. Fissures and cracks in the ground opened up with lava spraying out from them surrounding the evacuation shuttle. I pulled back on the reins to the parachute trying to slow us down as best as I could "Help, please don't leave me, please don't leave!" the robot continued to say over and over.

"I'm not leaving you- just shut up." I snapped trying to concentrate, the hot air from the lava started to make us ascend so I did the first thing that came to mind, I unclipped the parachute harness around us making us fall almost three stories. I still remember Jasmine screaming "ADAM!" 

Then I felt right my arm shatter under the weight of both myself and the robot, I scream out loud in pain before biting down on my lip drawing blood before I look up to see the visor of my helmet cracked but beyond that the evacuation shuttle with Lee and Dijkstra running toward me. "Get him, get him inside," Lee yelled out before Dijkstra picked me up off the ground as I cradled my just recently broken arm, to his credit that big salv practically carried me into the evacuation shuttle with Lee carrying the robot over his shoulder before we ran into the evacuation ship, already starting to take off with Roger punching the extra fuel cell to give us an extra boost. 

The ship shook even more violently than all the times before as if we were about to explode and every time when it does the ship's lights go off with the rest of the simulation, but they didn't. They stayed on still flashing, fake lava and acid rain spraying on the windows before it faded away into the clouds and into the black pinholed curtain of space. "We… we did it, all eight of them?" Roger said looking at the robots all strapped down and the one on the floor next to me repeating ""Help, please don't leave meeee…." before it powered down. 

I'll save you the waterworks, but to sum it up Jasmine, Roger, Dijkstra, and Lee all went nuts cheering and hollering. Dijkstra pulled me to my feet again and this time hugged me making him cry out in pain again from my arm before he apologized. Roger pulled me out of his arms and shook me over and over again saying "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." He also said some more colorful things but we don't need to get into that. But I wish I could have shown you what Mattel's face was like. From what I heard, it turned as white as the moon before turning as red as Mars. After the brief celebration, we had to do the last bit of the simulation sedating and securing the rescued, myself included considering my arm was now broken. 

But sadly to say before the student body could carry me off on their shoulder as the legend I would forever be, a few painkillers later and sling cast for my arm and I'm in the principal's office.

After the simulation ended, a word must have gotten around fast because the second we got out of the pod into the de-simulated room. The school's medical staff was already on standby to bandage me up, with Mr. Mattel standing over me the whole time a scowl on his face the whole time before they brought me to the principal's office like he was a bailiff leading me to the courtroom. Before we left the simulation room I had a chance to look back at my friends who were still giving me thumbs up and smiles on their faces from passing. 

We walked out of Vaughn where the word of our success has spread through the school like a wildfire, I could see everyone checking their smartphones and tablets. The others must have already started posting to social media about our success, I'd need to start thinking of what color to get my caste in that would show off the most signatures, even if it was the painkillers sending me into the euphoria. I had a big smile across my face all the way into Johnson's main entrance and an elevator ride up to the Principal's office that overlooked the whole campus. 

Mattel and I walked in without a word before I sat down in front of the Principal's desk, the office itself had wooden walls with glass cases holding models of spaceships and planets. The floor was covered in a blue carpet with a grey one leading all the way to the desk where Principal Truman sat. Principal Truman was an older woman with greying hair she wore just above her shoulders, pale skin and dark green eyes. She was wearing a gray suit and looking at her computer screen. It was a glass one where I could see through the back and I could see a recording of myself crashing into the ground just outside the shuttle before Roger and Dijkstra pulled me to my feet and onto the shuttle before going dark from Principal Truman turned off the recording. 

My smile grew even more before I leaned back in my chair, "So is this part where you say Good Job?"

Principal Truman looked me dead in the eye before Mr. Mattel walked around the desk to look back at me. This is where Mr. Mattel would see me as the one kid who actually beat his stupid simulation, after this, I'd be set for the rest of the year, there was no way this couldn't work out in my favor. "Adam, nobody before you has ever done what you did." Mr. Mattel started to say, and here it comes "You're expelled." Or not. 

"Come again?" I asked unsure at what I had just heard, wondering if I had also had a concussion too "You cheated." Mr. Mattel said sternly "What, how, I got the last guy we saved all eight." I asked about to stand up when feeling my arm throb through the painkiller making me grab onto it falling back into my seat. "Clean out your locker and turn in your student ID on your way out, we've already drafted an email to your mother about this incident." Principal Truman said calmly ignoring my questions like I hadn't even asked them "What, why, you still haven't told me how I cheated?" I asked again slamming my good hand on the desk.

Truman looked up at Mr. Mattel who held up his tablet showing it to me, the image showed the recording from start to finish "Okay, so?" I asked still not seeing it, "You used the parachute, it's not on the regulatory list of items you're cleared to use in the simulation." Mr. Mattel said taking the tablet back "What, are you serious?" I asked again "You think when a crisis happens it cares about regulations." I barked. 

"The regulations are there to keep you safe if you had followed them your arm wouldn't have been broken." Principal Truman explained pointing to his cast "That's what this is about?" I asked standing up feeling my arm throb "My stupid arm, if this had been a real crisis, if this had really happened I'd have saved that man's life and-" "It already did happen Adam." Mr. Mattel said interrupting me "The robots may be fake but the voices are real, real recordings from real people in real situations." he said as he held up his tablet and started to activate something. The office lights dimmed and a holographic screen appeared on Venus, "Three years ago, one of the first terraforming sites on the planet went sour." Mattel said as an image of a terraforming site appeared with a volcano in the background, the site wa different from the Julian Catastrophe but just barely. The layout of the land was different and there weren't as many buildings, but the earthquake was very real. "We dispatched a rescue team, three in the command center two just outside the base but one, one went too far outside the regulated perimeter." 

The image of the recording changed to show a video recording from a helmet cam of someone running back to the site "Help, please don't leave me, please don't leave!" I felt my heart sink when I heard that voice, the recording showed the man looks up to see a shuttle fly off into the clouds without him before he fell to his knees and Mattel ended the recording and looked back at me, my face white with shock. "The reason why nobody passes the Julian Catastrophe is that it already happened, the man and the last moments you saw were after he headed out of bound all to take a selfie." Mr. Mattel said as I took my seat again "Do you know who made the call to leave him behind, to put the lives and needs of many above the needs of one Adam?" Mr. Mattel asked as I looked up at him feeling like I already knew the answer "It was your mother, she hated it but she had to make that call, she, later on, insisted the use of this simulation so that others could come to grips with having to make tough calls." Mattel said as I could barely imagine my mother even suggesting something like that. 

"Human space travel will cost many lives as it did in the first Space Race, people like you studying to be the First Responder will need to accept the fact that you can't save every life, only the ones who can make it." 

"When people break the rules this is what happens, you pay the price the same way that man on Venus did, understand?" Mr. Mattel said making me have enough, I looked up at Mr. Mattel right in the face "No."

Mattel and Truman looked at one another "No?" Principal Truman asked me, "No." I said again standing up and pushing out my chair, this had to be the painkillers talking and a rush of adrenaline from an already boiling blood system "You don't get to choose who can and can't make it, I may not be able to save that man in real life but I saved him the simulation, and that means I'm more than willing to break my arm…. because I'd rather die to try to save someone then run away because it looked too dangerous." 

Mr. Mattel's face turned bright red before Principal Truman stood up "If that's how you feel Adam that's fine, but you should know we don't think that either" she said holding her hand out for the tablet Mr. Mattel was holding. He handed it to her before she looked at the tablet "Your mother does, she's the one who said to expel you." Principal Truman turned the table around handing it to me where I looked to see a text message conversation between Principal Truman and the caption Director Glenn and in a blue text box with white letters I saw the words, my own moms 'Expel him immediately.'

I didn't say anything, didn't want to instead I chucked the tablet all the way into the glass containers on the wall shattering it before storming back toward the elevator. I took a really long ride back down to the first floor, when I came out I could see Roger and everyone else standing in the forum entrance surrounded by half of the entire school. I could tell they were all enjoying the fame of our short lived success, and that they were all trying to describe my parachute stunt. Roger looked up to see me and our eyes connected when his smile disappeared I could tell he already had that best friend moment where we already knew what the problem was. 

For a brief moment, I got stormed by everyone who were all asking me how I did it, how I beat the unbeatable crisis. Roger and the others helped get me back to the locker room where I could change and fill them in. "So they're expelling you because you actually want to risk your life?" Lee asked me "Looks like." I replied as I shoved my helmet and suit into the locket and sat down to put my shoes on, and let me tell you it's a lot harder with one arm. 

"This is Głupie gadanie." Dijkstra growled as I tied my shoes as best I could, "I don't know what you said, but I agree." I sighed shaking my head "Does this mean we're all expelled?" Jasmine asked scratching the back of her hijab, I shook my head before I looked at her "Didn't say anything about you guys, I mean they would have dragged you in front of the Principal too if they were, right?" I asked her before I got up and grabbed my jacket and through it over my shoulders slipping my left arm into the sleeve and pulling the right side over my shoulder and covering my broken arm.

Roger walked up picking up my backpack before I could "Right, but think about guys, Adams mom is the director of NASA he'll back by tomorrow."

"No, I won't." I said taking my backpack from him getting their attention "Truman showed me my mom already knows and she asked for my expulsion personally." I said slamming my locker hard holding back my anger not wanting to be mad at them, I bit my lower lip smiling "Mothers love huh." I shrug fighting back the emotions that were trying to break out of my eyes, I felt Roger put his hand on my shoulder suddenly and saw my friend give me a nod of assurance "Come on, you can't drive with one arm, I'll take you home." Rogers words gave a signal to Lee, Dijkstra, and Jasmine that I wasn't really in the mood to talk. 

When we walked out of Vaughn, word must have spread even faster than before cause I could practically hear every whisper involving my name and the word expulsion. I felt everybody looking at me and could already feel my phone buzzing with notifications about my name being brought up on social media and everyone asking me who, what, when and why all at the same time. My face would be all over instagram and snapchat in a matter of seconds soon, then national news I could see it now, Adam Glenn, son of famed Astronaut and Director of Nasa Marlena Glenn expelled. God, people will think I'm turning into an attention an attention seeking Kardashian-Jenner.

We got out of the parking lot without much trouble, the same guard who made fun of me late giving me a look like had just stepped on a puppies tail. The drive home was silent except for Roger asking me if I wanted to talk or listen to music. Of course, I wasn't in the mood for any conversation or any music, no matter how much or Kendrick Lamar he offered to play till we left the greater DC area before he asked: "So can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." I whispered back at him while I leaned my head into my hand on the arm rest, "Why the parachute Adam?"

I couldn't help but smirk at the outcome of using the parachute stroking my cast "You remember our class vacation when we snuck out of the hotel to go windsurfing right?" I asked him... 

"I remembered you throwing up in the bathroom later that night," Roger said reminding me of a wonderful and messy evening. 

"Well, I looked at how everyone else tried to save him." I said beginning to explain, "After all the times I watched the shuttles explode when someone tried to dangle themselves over the shuttle entrance-" "By their ankles, that was Billy Mendez right?" 

I couldn't hold back the laughter remembering the recording watching them get fried, "I thought it was brilliant the way he flailed about all upside down like that." I said sarcastically chuckling, Roger smiled to seeing he was cheering me up "Anyway, the second before their shuttle gets caught in the blast their ship shifts, so I did some research and saw that there's a gas pocket just before the level." 

"So the parachute was like a sail, right?" Roger asked me

"Basically, so I used it to carry myself over to the shuttle." I said to Roger who had a puzzled face "But how did you know the blast wouldn't incinerate you?"

Holding up my finger "Ah-ha, the parachutes fabric and our suits are the same stuff."

"What about the temperature from the lava?" he asked as we passed by another car, "I thought we'd be ash, but nope." I replied sighing and shaking my head "So you winged it?" Roger asked me "I made a calculated guess." 

Roger laughed rolling his eyes and gave a long "Right."

"Winged it." he said seeing me smile grow even wider than before, "Yeah I winged."

Roger turned onto a different road that took us all the way back to my house "Yeah, I guess your right look text or call me if you want to talk?" he said as we pulled into the driveway.

"I'll remember that Roger, could you maybe give me a ride back to school tomorrow to get my car before the tow trucks come?" I asked him before I got out of the car. "Sure thing bro, and good luck with your mom," Roger said before I grabbed my backpack out of the back seat of his car, Roger gave me a friendly nod and smile before pulling out and heading back into DC. The sun was starting to set turning the sky orange and purple behind me. I felt my pocket vibrating already knowing who was calling, reaching into my pocket I pulled out to see the most feared three letter word in my vocabulary, Mom. I looked at the picture of her and at the green answer icon next to the red dismissal one. I pressed the red hang up icon and put my phone down and felt a soft fur grinding up against my wrist, I saw Cringer meowing up at me crawling out onto my lap. 

"Hey Cringer," I said starting to stroke his orange fur, the cat meowed at me again. 

"Oh yeah, you're a cat, not a dog, you only bother me when you want something." I said back down to him knowing it was close to his dinner time "Food right." I said scratching his ears to make Cringer start purring as I picked it up with my one good arm and walked inside. 

"Welcome home Adam, I'm sorry to hear about your expulsion from school." Orko said greeting me as I entered, "Wait how do you already know?"

"Your various social media profiles have been receiving a lot of attention recently." the AI said as I walked up the stairs "Mute it all and turn airplane mode on my phone," I said before heading into my room for the rest of the day. 

A few hours later and a pizza delivery for me, then an opened can of tuna, both Cringer and I were in the living room enjoying a day without school watching Netflix. At first, I thought being expelled wouldn't be so bad, but then the pain in my arm started to come back, I started to think of how much an idiot I was talking back at the Principal and Mr. Mattel. Picking up my phone I turned off airplane mode and saw Mom had been trying to call me all afternoon but I kept hanging up on her, it looked like she gave up after the sun went down. I might as well get it over with before she called me for the hundredth time. 

I walked outside and sat down on the porch before I tapped the banner on my phone showing her most recent attempt to reach me. When it started to ring I took a few deep breaths looking up at the stars to calm down. I wasn't sure where the International Space Station was right now, but that's where she'd be. While the phone rang I tried to spot stars thinking of what I would say when she picked up when I noticed one of the stars was getting brighter and bigger, and bigger, and bigger, when my mom picked up "Adam… are you there?" My mom asked but before I could even speak the phone started to go all static "Ada-zzt, Adam talk to-zzzt." Next, the phone screen cracked right up next to my ear before sparks shot out the charger port making me drop it looking away from the star for a brief moment. When I looked back the star flew right back behind me in a streak of blinding white light and into the barn, that exploded from the impact. I dropped down to the dirt wincing in pain as a shock went up my arm. Getting up I looked over at the remains of the barn that were covered in a strange white fire, at first I thought what would I tell mom, but my second thought was what I should do next. I was afraid to move, but my legs started to work on their own. The crater wasn't just holding a meteor, I could feel it calling to me and I know that sound crazy but it's true because I was thinking of everything that could have fallen out of the sky. A satellite, or an upper atmospheric drone that caught fire, maybe even a weather balloon but this, this wasn't any of those. I looked over the edge of the crater down into what was once our families barn to see none of the above. Instead, it was a sword I had never seen the likes of, double edge staked right into the ground with cracks in the earth glowing with light. The blade narrowed at the end but was wider at the curved in guard. The steel was literally shining or radiating with what I could only describe as one word, power. 


	2. A wizard, a cyborg and red ape, Oh my

You ever have one of those feelings like its just not your day, yeah that's exactly how I felt when I was staring at a sword that had fallen out of the sky and destroyed the barn. A barn that my mom continuous told me had been her family for three generations and about all the great memories she had as a girl. So I'd wager with the barn being destroyed, my arm was broken and the fact she's the reason I'm expelled, I'd say on a scale from one to ten of how much trouble I'm in? A fifteen would be a fair assessment of my predicament as of now, cause I was freaking out at one hundred.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I screamed over and over again, pacing back and forth looking all around at the ruined barn everything had been wrecked, blown to bits, or melted. That's right I said melted, this thing melted a mostly wooden barn, how do you skip over burning a barn to just melting it into a pile of glowing smoking sludge. While I was having my mid-teen crisis, I mean who wouldn't freak out when a sword from the sky crashes into your freaking barn!

Moving on, after my heart started to slow down from going a million miles a minute I looked at the sword its blinding light starting to settle making the metal glow like the engines on a freshly launched rocket, while I kept pacing I wasn't paying attention to my footing. All of a sudden my eyes were glued to it the hilt had drawn me to it. I couldn't look away from the sword, it looked like an upside down golden H with an extra spike in the middle. Suddenly the ground at the top of the crater crumbled beneath me making me fall down into the hole and on my still broken right arm before I came to a stop. Groaning louder this time, I knew some serious damage had to have been done reaching out with my left arm pressing off the ground getting to my feet. My good arm reached for the nearest thing to lean on and fell right on the pommel of the sword, suddenly I felt a jolt like being zapped with static only way worse and then a flash of light "Balance must be restored the Universe must seek a hero, by the Power of Grayskull!" an ear-shattering cry of an infant then everything went dark.

"... Adam…" A voice called to me.

"... Adam…." the voice sounded familiar to my ears.

In a small moment of doubt, I thought it was all a dream, like when you have one of those dreams thinking you were in school and didn't prepare for a test or a presentation and realized it was Saturday. My eyes opened to see a blur of red, blue and yellow before my depth perception returned to see two yellow eyes looking back at me under a point wide-brimmed hat and an old raggedy pink scarf. 

"WHOA!" I screamed scurrying back to the border of the crater to see a small floating, thing?

Whatever it was it screamed back at me, then I screamed some more making it fly up out of the crater, into some of the remaining barn's structure crashing through it. Without hesitation, I got up and I crawled out of the crater myself, making a full sprint to the house. I rushed up the stairs of the porch and slammed the door behind me locking it. I must have hit my head harder than I thought, or the sword had some radiation making me hallucinate. It might sound crazy but I swear it was a smurf, looking out at the still smoking barn I saw the silhouette of whatever it was rise from the barn, I turned off all the lights and pulled the blinds closed all around me to get a better view. Then he vanished in a puff of smoke making freeze when the smell of smoke reached my nose and mouth, I swallowed a cough turning around slowly to see the thing that had said my name behind me looking at me. I wanted to scream but was too afraid to as it tilted its hatted head at me before I heard a snap and the lights turned on, let me see it more clearly.

Whatever it was, it was the size of a dog and it wore what I could only describe as a wizard's hat with two pointy blue ears coming out of it. They also wore a short red robe with baggy sleeves that had checkered fabric in them. Dangling around his neck and cloak were interlocking a ringed chain, "ADAM!" It cried flying right at me and wrapping two what I could only assume was two arms tight.

The hug was another reminder of my broken arm that made me wince and yelp before the wizard alien let me go floating away and speaking to me in a dialect I had never heard. "W-what?" I asked not understanding what the thing was saying but kept hearing my name being brought up looking at me waving f four fingered blue hands, with rings on a few digits, waving them at me shouting in a language I had never heard, and most the kids at JJV spoke different languages. Lee and Dijkstra were teaching me both mandarin and polish at the same time, though I wasn't that educated I knew it wasn't either of those. Holding up my good arm I waved at him trying to get the creature's attention. I once took a class about theoretical first contact, what to do if we ever met another creature in space. Really most of the class was just learning about how most first contacts between different civilizations ended badly for humans, the track record is not good, at all. But I remember one of the things was to establish some way to communicate, to make sure we didn't mean harms, so I started to shush him while waving my arm downward like trying to calm a panicked or frightened animal. I mean it works on Cringer and he's a cat, so I figured why not.

Thankfully it seemed to get this wizard alien elf to shut up and look at me, it said something else then ended with a confused high pitched voice "Adam?"

Shaking my head the Wizard cocked its own head to the left and scratched the back of their hat "I-don't-understand?" I said slowly back to the wizard, who appeared to be thinking before holding up its left finger and I swear I saw a light bulb appear then disappear in an instant.

Waving both the limbs sparks shot out of the creatures four fingers making a circle in the air of energy, both the wizard's eyes glowed a bright yellow before the ring made detailed symbols within itself like a kaleidoscope made of lighting. The ring flew toward me and I yelled feeling another zap similar to when I touched the sword, my ears popped like I was in an airplane or a submarine building up the pressure. Then I saw the same symbol the wizard had made in front of me in both eyes, in an instant, I saw symbols and glyphs burn into my mind. But they weren't just symbols or random scribbles, these were words and phrases, then full sentences, followed by a lexicon of punctuations and more.

I fell back into the wooden floor not even noticing the pain on the back of my head because of the pain I was feeling in the front, my head was pounding as if I had just watched that pocket monster episode with the magnet monsters.

"Whoa, whoa easy there Adam, I'm sorry translation spells can have some nasty side effects but they ware off, honest." I heard the wizard say making me snap out of my headache from shock.

I looked right at the floating wizard "You know my name, and I understand you, how do you know my name and how do I understand you?" I asked.

The wizard flinched holding up both hands and backing away, well he was floating away but you get the picture.

The wizard settled down "Well I… I uh cast a translation spell and you didn't seem to understand me?" 

"Spell, you mean like magic?" I asked him shaking my head rubbing it with my good arm "Yeah, Magic you remember magic right?" the wizard asked me getting closer, his voice all excited.

I looked at whatever it was asking "What?"

"Like Las Vegas with Tigers or magical school of witchcraft and wizardry?" I asked him, the wizard looked at me confused.

The wizards blue ears drooped and so did his tiny arms, "Oh…" he whispered, both yellow eyes getting bigger than a puppy's.

"You- you don't remember me do you Adam?" the wizard asked poking both his fingers together, twiddling them like a child.

"Should I?" I asked shaking my head gapping at him.

The wizard turned its red robed back "No." he said sulking like I had insulted him "I don't think you would, you were so young when it happened."

I didn't know what he meant, or if he was even a he to be honest "Who- what are you?" I finally asked getting up. The wizard turned around his puppy dog eyes gone, "Why I'm Orko of Trolla and Court Wizard to the Kingdom of Eternia." he said making his fingers sparkle before spinning around and doing a formal bow.

"Eternia?" I asked still confused.

Orko's arms smell and if he was smiling that was probably gone too, the wizard floated a bit closer to me "Oh wow, you really don't know anything do you, I at least thought showing you some magic would jog your memory you two- you use to love that." Orko said holding up a finger to his scarf like an old retro cartoon, part of me could feel like he would talk mostly with his hands since the scarf and mask covered a black shadow on his eyes, then it hit me.

"Wait, you said your name was?" I asked him holding up my hand pointing toward him "O-Orko." Orko said nodding.

"My Ai is named Orko, I remember giving it the name when I designed him, Omni Responsive Kollective Oculus," I said when Orko's eyes lit up, whether he understood me or not is still a mystery.

Just then the AI chimed in "Sir, are you alright you seemed distressed?" the Ai said from another small cylinder on the end of the table

"Who said that?" Orko said looking around startled "Orko." I answered getting both his attention and the AI, "Yes?" "Yes?" both Orko's asked and I pretty much slapped myself in the head for that one, "No, no, I named him Orko after the acronym you know what an acronym is right?" I asked the wizard and his vacant expression or lack of since I couldn't really see his face only two big yellow irises and black pupils.

"Acronym?" Orko asked scratching his head, "An acronym is an abbreviation formed from the initial letters of other words and pronounced as a word, like NASA, The UK, DTF… actually, forget that last one." the Ai of the same name said.

The wizard Orko seemed to get even more confused "What was that last one?" he asked, "Uh digital formate tape, but not anymore." I said quickly, "Are you a ghost?" Orko asked his counterpart "No!" I snapped.

Taking a deep breath from the outburst, I sighed calming down "You're named Orko, the Ai is also named Orko but is a program, a machine-" "A robot?" Orko asked me making me forget the long explanation of what a program was.

"Yes…" I said and Orko made a waving sign "Oh okay we have plenty of those in Eternia, I even know a few, but if you gave it my name that must remember something about me?" Orko said clapping his hands together and flew up right into my face making me back up into the dining room table.

"No, I don't I swear I've never seen you before in my life," I said back.

Orko's hands and shoulders dropped again "But your mother she… she never told you?" Orko asked me "My mother?" I asked.

The wizard's blue skin went white for a second "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that, oh no, oh no…" Orko quivered, "Orko what about my mother?" I said holding my hands up trying to get him to focus, but then I noticed Orko's ear twitching.

Then a few knocks came at the door and Orko made a loud gulp "Oh no, he followed me." Orko said flying around and getting behind me "Who followed you?" I asked starting to get worried as the knocking came again.

"Tell him I'm not here?" Orko cried cowering behind me, whatever was behind the door started to worry me even more if Orko was afraid of.

"Look it's probably nothing, cop maybe, so just hide" I said starting to think of alternatives. 

I looked back at Orko "Orko did you-" but the second I looked for him, Orko was gone.

Somebody probably saw the barn explosion, that means NASA or someone would be on there way soon after a cop came by. A meteor crashing down outside of DC, it's going to be a race between NASA and Spaceforce to who gets here first, what am I going to say, oh yeah a sword fell into my barn and this is Orko an alien wizard, yeah that'll go smoothly. Taking a deep breath I reached for the doorknob and twisted it open, and it wasn't a cop, wasn't NASA, and it wasn't Space Force.

It was a man, he was dressed in a dark green uniform of some kind that had a brown tunic around his waist with bronze colored armor over his chest, and matching bronze metal boots. He had a bronze shoulder guard on his right shoulder and down the rest of his arm with tubes sticking into it from the armor. That's when I noticed it wasn't just an arm, it was a robotic one painted dark green like the rest of his clothes. His right arm had a bronze brace around it and he was holding a metal studded mace resting on his shoulder. Under his mechanical arm, he had a blue helmet with yellow stripes over the top that looked like lightning bolts. His hair was dark brown tied in a short ponytail behind his head with a thick burly mustache and two dark brown eyes. He looked at me for a brief moment and something appeared in his eyes as if he recognized me or something, it sounded strange but I felt like I did too. Not to mention he was absolutely ripped, even under the armor and suit, I could see a mountain of muscle. But besides that he was armed, heavily armed, I saw what looked like a gun strapped to his left thigh, and the curved grip of something on his back with a harness going from his right shoulder down under his left armpit. A knife was stuck into his boot and he had what at first I thought were grenades on his hip, but they were attached to a set of strings that wrapped around his waist, I think they're called bolas but I wasn't sure all I could do was look up and stare at this stranger. He had brown fur around his collar and hanging down his back in a short cape.

"Where is he?" the stranger asked.

"W-what?" I asked, the man pushed me aside walking in "Orko, I know your here, where are you?" the stranger asked looking around, he noticed the coat rack that held my dark pink jacket and held up his mace that had a small leather loop on the end and hung it up along with his helmet.

"Orko isn't here right now, please come back later," Orko called out from somewhere in the house using a strange accent like he was pretending to be someone else.

The man sighed knitting his eyebrows with his hand "Orko when you hide it's best not to call out when someone is looking for you?" the man asked as I walked around the living room "Look whoever you are, if that's your sword take it." I said behind him.

The man started to look around my house opening of drawers and lifting up pillows and cushions, "Orko if wants the sword just give to him." I called out, the man snapped his head.

"Did you touch it?" he asked me when I looked at one of the photos of me at a science fair and standing next to me was Orko inside the picture. He held up one of his blue fingers and made a shushing motion up against his scarf.

"Did you touch the sword?" he asked again taking a step toward me, I stepped back pumping into the wall "Y-yes," I said my voice trembling.

The man's face started to turn slightly red "ORKO!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright I'm coming out, but you can' be mad?" Orko said from where ever he was hiding.

The mustached man took a deep breath from his nose "I won't be mad Orko." he said when the picture starting to shiver. Orko's hand appeared out of the picture and he climbed out like he was squeezing out of a tight hole before he appeared between me and whoever the man was. "Hey there Duncan, look I-" "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID ORKO!" The man roared making both of us jump.

"You said you wouldn't be mad?" Orko said floating away from the stranger who started to follow "No I'm not mad, I'm furious." he said as Orko floated into the dining room "You said we were running out of options that we needed help?" Orko asked the man.

The stranger shook his head and when I saw the back of his neck I could see what looked like wires reaching down the back and into his armor.

"Not like this, we made a pact everyone agreed to it, even you Orko." he said as Orko retreated into the kitchen and I followed.

"How much did you tell him, how much does he know?" the man called Duncan asked pointing to me while Orko hid up on top of the fridge like a frightened animal "He doesn't know anything, he doesn't even remember me," Orko said whining out the last part.

"Know what, all he said was something about my mother, what does my mom have to do with this?" I asked getting Duncans attention.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, "I… we…. This should've never have happened." the man said shaking his head before he leaned on the kitchen countertop leaning on it with one hand as the other rubbed his forehead.

Then Orko came down from his hiding spot and tried to console whoever this Duncan guy was "But he touched the sword that means-" "What, he touched it?" Duncan gasped looking at Orko and me.

"Yeah for like a second, then I heard a voice a-a woman I think?" the man called Duncan stood up.

"Woman…?" Duncan asked me, "You don't think he means the Sorceress do you, Duncan, that means she could be alive?" Orko said holding up his hands waving them around as Duncan thought. All while I tried to figure out what was going on, now not only did I have a space wizard I also had a strange mysterious mustachio macho man in my kitchen. Duncan looked back at Orko scratching his chin.

"Maybe, Adam what did the woman say?" Duncan asked looking at me.

I shrugged "Something about the universe and balance but- wait, how do you know my name?" I asked him, I hadn't introduced myself or Orko saying it out loud. The man glared at Orko then looked back at me.

"I don't know what Orko has told you but-" "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you?" Duncan was interrupted by the AI Orko.

"Is that a robot?" Duncan asked looking at the device, he walked toward it looking at it through his monocle scope, "I'm Orko, how may I help you?" it asked.

"Machine, contact Marlena," Duncan ordered twirling his mustache fascinated by the smart device.

"How would you like to contact her, I can do so via email, text, or phone call?" AI Orko asked the stranger before he could say anything I ran around to the machine and switched it off "Wait we aren't calling my mom." I picked up Orko off the corner table and shoved it into a drawer and standing between it and my guests.

Crossing his big muscular and metal arm "Look I know you're confused, but we should contact your mother and inform her of the situation."

"What situation, I don't know who you are and what you want?" I asked before mustache man's face turned from concern to curious surprise.

"He really doesn't know, does he?" Duncan asked the wizard.

Orko shook his pointy-hatted head, "I don't think she told him anything."

Duncan looked over at a nearby picture of me and my mom when we were younger, it was when she took me camping in the woods. The photo was her standing behind me after I caught my first fish, wasn't even that big but you'd she thought I'd won a Nobel prize. I was about nine and hated every second of it, but we were spending time together when I was younger.

"You may want to take a seat, this is going to take some time to explain Adam." Duncan started to say but he never got the chance.

Both of us noticed a series of flashing red and blue coming from outside, cops. I run to the kitchen window and see a cop car pull up just outside the road to our house, two officers got out of the car and started to walk up to the house shining flashlights along the way. Looking back at Duncan and Orko I gapped before I finally figured out what to say "Wait here."

Running to the door I nearly trip over myself before I open it a crack and slip through, both cops saw me and shinned their lights on me for a brief moment blinding me, before lowering them.

"Hey, there officers?" I called out before I saw their faces.

They were a man and a woman, the woman had red hair tied in a bun behind her head with place freckled skin on her face she had a set of green eyes, and her face was wide with full lips and a narrow nose. The other officer was a tall man with dark brown skin, black hair and a thick mustache and goatee and brown eyes, he was looking over at the barn before the policewoman spoke. "We had reports of an explosion, are you okay son?" she asked.

I'll never understand why cops always try to call people son, but for the sake of trying to get them to leave I humored them and by humored I mean lie. But I'd have to be careful, I could see the red light on their body cameras recording everything I'd say and do.

"Oh yeah… so I guess we had a gas leak or something, cause you know… gas." I said coming up with the lie on the spot, not my best work but you have to make do.

"A gas leak?" the male officer said, not sure he was buying it "Why does the barn need gas?" he asked me looking over at the scorched remains.

Behind me, I could feel heavy footsteps coming from Duncan through the floorboards and made me press up against the door so he wouldn't open it. "Everything alright?" the female officer asked me her hand moving toward her belt.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it's just the dog, WHO KNOWS NOT TO COME OUTSIDE!" I yelled through the door trying to act playfully like you would with a dog. Some people do that baby voice or talk to pets like there people, it's an earth thing you wouldn't understand.

The two cops looked at one another and made looks of disbelief at one another then started to take steps toward me, "Mind if we take a look at this dog?" her partner asked me.

Walking down the porch steps I held up both hands "No that's a bad idea, he doesn't like strangers, solicitors, canvassers or otherwise." I said laying one lie after the other.

"Kid, we know your lying, so what was it fireworks or a youtube video you made with your friends gone wrong?" the cops asked me smiling, "Look have your friends come out and just tell us what happened, we won't call your folks unless you want us to, just trying to make sure everybody's safe."

"Go check out the barn." the woman said to her partner who gave a nod and started to walk toward the barn.

"No wait-" I said before the woman held out her arm blocking my way toward them "Just calm down kid your not in trouble, we just want to know what happened?" she said getting in front of me blocking me off, "I told you it was a gas leak, there may be more, just stop," I called out over the other officer.

I tried to get by her but the female police officer grabbed me "Calm down, I don't want to have to put you in handcuffs." she said remaining calm as I tried to struggle out of her tight grip. I yanked and pulled at her but her hands were like iron clamps "Let go, you don't understand." I snapped at her.

"Hey partner I could use some help, this kid may be on something." the officer called back to her partner who stopped and started to turn around but froze when he, myself and the woman heard my front door open. I looked back around to see Duncan walking out of the front door and down the steps fastening his helmet onto his head "Tell these people they need to leave." He said.

The woman let go of me but shoved me behind her back "Whoa, whoa hold it right there sir." She said reaching to her waist where I saw her grip a stun gun.

"Adam please tell this guardswoman she and her comrade need to leave right now before things get ugly," Duncan said as a mouth guard reached up from his armor and covered his face. "Partner!" the officer yelled back to the other officer when they turned around and Saw Duncan they ripped out there own stun gun and came running back "Freeze, drop them… the mace?" he said as Duncan wasn't even looking at them. He was looking at the treeline at the edge of the house scanning it, "Adam." Duncan said again as if he were watching something in the shadows we couldn't see.

"What's he saying, I don't understand?" the policewoman asked me "What is that Arabic, Latin?" the other officer asked me as I looked at Duncan who raised his mace and pressed a button on the hilt. The head of it expanded with the studs sticking out and suddenly becoming electrified. When I first felt it, I didn't know what it was, but a chill ran down my spine and my hand started to tremble.

"I said drop the mace!" The officer yelled again raising his stun gun and shooting it at Duncan. The two bolts shot out with wires attached and bounced right off his bronze breastplate

"You guys need to leave!" I snapped.

Then behind us, the police cars alarm started to go off, it wasn't its red and light siren but the car alarm the officers and I looked back when we heard a thunderous roar it sounded like a gorillas scream and following it was the police cruiser being flung right at all four of us. "COVER!" Duncan yelled jumping out of the policewoman tackled me to the ground getting on top of me as Duncan was already on his feet mace in hand.

"Orko get Adam and the sword out of here," Duncan ordered when I got up to see a police car in my living room.

Orko had whooshed out screaming, when the roar came again and I looked toward it to see a big red gorilla with razor sharp teeth it stood crouched over on its knuckles before it stood on its hind legs at full height towering over the two cops and I. It had a white face with blue markings under its black eyes, a blue medallion attached to a chain around his neck. Within his mane I could see spikes jutting out like rhino horns, he had a red shell-like armor attached to leather bands around both biceps. He had two matching golden bracelets around his wrists with a golden belt that had a blue fur loincloth around his waist, I saw spiked shell like padding on his knees and lower legs but both paws were bare.

"What the hell is that!" the Policeman screamed making me think the exact same thing I was thinking "Beastman!" Duncan yelled across from him, getting the monsters attention.

"That's right, I know much you love that name you lame excuse for a house pet?" Duncan asked spinning his mace around himself demonstrating his skill with the weapon before he made a pose like Bruce Lee with an open palm ushering the monster to come at him.

The 'Beastman' charged right at Duncan who drew back his mace like he was Babe Ruth smashed the mace right into the monster's face. But the creature landed on his right hand and swung his foot around and kicked out Duncan's legs from under him. "RUN NOW!" Duncan yelled catching the Beastman's teeth with his mace before he punched the monster off him.

"Adam, we need to go now," Orko said pulling me up the policewoman looked at the Duncan and monster brawl when she spotted Orko and her jaw nearly hit the dirt when they saw us running away.

From the glances I stole as we fled, we watched Beastman lift Duncan up over his head and hurl him right into my room and out the other side. Both police officers were right behind me yelling "This is Officer Jensen, we have-ape big red ape and a man with a mace fighting it send back up, send-" Beastman picked up our scent and then jumped like he was a kangaroo and landed right in front of Orko, the cops and I.

The wizard let out a shrill scream of terror at the sight of the creature, both cops dropped their stun guns and raised their pistols. Neither one were able to get off a shot, the Beastman was faster than a cheetah swinging his massive paw at the policemen sending him flying into a nearby tree. He grabbed the other officer by her face and slammed her into the ground before letting out another roar, then it turned his eyes on me.

A green laser blast from behind suddenly crashed into Beastmans chest, blasting him through the last standing remains of the barn. Looking around I see Duncan standing up brushing off dirt for us to see his right arm had been replaced with a gigantic cannon, "He's a cyborg?" I yelled at Orko. Duncan pulled off his fur cape and I watched as two turbine-like machines grew from his back and a small turret rising from his shoulder guard as his boots started to light up making him fly up into the air and flew right into Beastman. But the monster dodged him again and started to leap around and lunged at Duncan from the ground below.

"Get the sword!" Duncan yelled at us, I looked down into the crater and jumped in I grabbed the sword and suddenly there was another bright flash. This time there wasn't a voice instead I saw, well I think I saw someone, they were holding a sword and standing on top of a cliff with the universe behind them, the man raised the sword and I saw his mouth move but I couldn't hear the words.

When I came to I was on the ground sword in hand looking skyward to see Duncan in the air grappling with Beastman, "Adam, Adam get up." Orko said shaking me. Lifting the sword up I stabbed it into the dirt and got to my feet. Getting up out of the crater to see our house was on fire, "CRINGER!" I screamed dropping the sword and running to the house, "Adam!" Orko yelled after me as I ran up the steps of the porch and through the hole in the wall. The living room was a raging inferno that was spreading quickly.

Covering my mouth I grabbed my pink jacket off the hook and wrapped it around my face, "Cringer!" I yelled out through the muffled folds of my jacket, running upstairs I passed by the holes in the wall made by Duncan. And speaking of the devil, Beastman and Duncan flew back through the house into the stars fists and claws out. I watched Duncan bash his helmet right into Beastman's skull over and over "No, you will not have him, you will not!" Duncan yelled in a fury.

My only thoughts were of my cat, running into my room I looked under the bed feeling smoke rising through the floorboard as electrical wires started to shoot out sparks on my floor setting clothes on fire. A frightened meow came from the floor but I couldn't see the orange cat until I saw my backpack shaking, I dropped to my knees and opened up the bag to see Cringer inside meowing up at me "I got you, buddy, I got you." I said zipping the back tight feeling the floor shake. Beastman's claws broke through the floor his large jaws snapping at me as he climbed out from the first floor black smoke behind him. I backed up to the edge of my bed in terror of the thing that looked ready to chew me up and spit me out the back end.

Just then Duncan erupted from the floor and punched Beastman back into the wall, the jet engines on his back propelling Duncan right into Beastman where he started to thrash him all while yelling out:

"YOU-" another punch.

"WILL-" a straight left hook.

"NOT-" Smashing down his mace on Beastman's head.

"HAVE-" Then he dropped the mace and grabbed the creature by the sides of his head smashing his knee into Beastman's skull!

"HIM!" Duncan yelled every word attached to another blow or punch before Duncan held up his arm cannon the barrel starting to glow before it exploded out the end hitting Beastman at point blank range. I watched Beastman and my entire closet gets blown out of our house and off into the distance "Never again." Duncan painted before he fell down to his knees in front of me.

I watched his armor open up exhaust ports letting out hot air and steam as thick as the smoke, speaking of which I nearly forgot we were in a burning building that was once my house.

Finding my way to my feet I got up and threw my backpack over my shoulders with Cringer inside and helped Duncan up letting him lean on me. We staggered down the stairs as Orko appeared in the doorway holding the sword that started it all, he dropped it the second he saw us and flew in using his small arms to take Duncan's other arm. We rushed out the doorway and stumbled off the steps when a loud explosion blew behind us and sent me, Duncan and Orko off our feet into the grass at the edge of the woods. Coughing from the wind being knocked out of me I looked up to see my house was gone. The gas from the car, the kitchen or whatever must have caught fire and taken the rest of the house with it.

My eyes were shaky and the explosion had given me a terrible ringing in my ears, Orko was wobbling up on his own even as he floated in front of us. My hearing returned faster than last time because I started to hear sirens in the distance. The cops had called for backup when the battle first began and I had no idea how long I had been out when I pulled the sword out of the barn.

Duncan sat up with a groan next, he coughed a few times into his glove where I thought I saw some sort of orange mucus come out but he wiped his hand on the dirt "The sword?" he asked.

I remembered Orko had dropped it and looked around for it and saw the blade had lodged itself through a tree "There." I said getting up and running toward the tree, I pulled the sword out of the tree's trunk with both hands. The sword was nearly as long as me and a lot heavier than I first thought, I stayed in shape for the simulations but this thing was like lifting a barbell. Dragging it back over Duncan Orko had up both hands and was whispering something I couldn't make out as he held it over Duncan. The lights from Orko's fingertips were sprinkling down on Duncan's body.

When the lights stopped Duncan let out a deep breath and sat up, when he saw I had the sword he closed his mouth "The sword good Orko?"

"Y-yes Man-At-Arms?" Orko asked him.

"Take the Prince and get him to safety, find the Queen." Duncan said as he sat up propping himself up against a tree, "What, you act like we're leaving you, and what do you mean by Prince, what Queen?" I asked him.

"Adam, my prince you have left me." Duncan said putting his hand on my shoulder "Prince, I-I don't understand?" I asked.

Duncan shook me "Listen, I know you're scared, I know you don't know what's going on but right now you need to focus, that sword is too important and if it were to fall into the wrong hands it would mean the end of the universe itself."

Even I knew when somebody says the universe is at stake, they aren't usually joking so I said nothing I just looked at Orko who looked at Duncan and gave a nod, "What about you?" I asked.

"I'll stay behind, try to throw them off your scent," Duncan said getting up and starting to walk toward the end of the street.

The wizard held up both hands and they started to glow, "Our goose may be ready to cook, so magic take us somewhere they'll never look." Orko snapped his fingers and in a bright flash we were gone, with the last thing I remember seeing was about fifteen cop cars pull up and Duncan starting to run the opposite direction of us before we vanished. The burning remains of my house, the barn, the cop car all vanished and we reappeared in the middle of the air right above a pool of water. I dropped down and sat up looking to see Orko had teleported us right outside the Lincoln Memorial, right in Abe's and Georgie's pool.

We had teleported nearly a hundred miles away from my house and Duncan, I sat up to see Orko dumping water out of his hat exposing a big bush of blue hair before he put it back on. I looked down at the sword at it glinting in the moonlight of the reflection pool. After I got out and laid my jacket on the steps of the Lincoln memorial's steps, Orko sat beside me in silence with Cringer in my lap huddled up. It was at this point I was trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do, Duncan told me to find my mom but he called her a Queen and me a Prince? But I'm American, Americans aren't ever royalty unless you count that princess with the diary, moving on. But by now the cops would probably have alerted my mom about the fire. These people, Orko and Duncan new here somehow and I had to find out what.

"Orko?" I asked looking down at the wizard who looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes "Yeah Adam?"

"Who are you, and I don't mean you I mean Orko, Duncan and you?" I asked not sure if I had worded it right.

"How do you two know my mom?" I asked him, Orko poked both his fingers together twiddling them.

"I-I can't, I made a promise we all did?" he said holding up his hands trying to plead with me so he wouldn't tell.

I set the sword down "Who's we if you don't tell me I can't help you why did Duncan want me to find my mom?" I asked grabbing onto Orko and shaking him trying to get the truth out behind those two big yellow eyes.

"Why because she's the Queen of Eternia." Do I let go of him hearing that name, Eternia, like the rest of this day that word it was total deja vu?

"Eternia?" I asked as Orko straightened his robe and floated up in front of me "Well cats out of the bag now I guess." Orko said reaching down to Cringer and rubbing the still shaking cats head.

Orko looked up at me and sighed, "Your right, I do know your mother and so does Duncan we knew her for a long time, she was my first friend when I arrived at Eternia myself."

"Eternia, where is it?" I asked before he could get off subject.

Orko turned around and looked up at the stars before pointing up at them without saying a word, "You mean its a planet?"

"Not just any planet it's the greatest one in the universe, right in the middle." Orko said excitedly "Wait, the middle, like where the big bang happened?"

"Big bang?" Orko asked me, a question for later no doubt and from the half-answers I was getting from the wizard, keeping the questions simple seemed to work. Two things were clear, Eternia was a planet and my mom had somehow become the queen of said planet.

"Can you be a little more specific Orko, how did my mom become Queen of an alien planet?" I asked.

"Well this was before I met her, but she crashed on Eternia like me and when Duncan and the King found her, I guess they fell in love cause when I arrived they were already married," Orko explained, giving me breadcrumbs deeper and deeper into the story.

It took me all of my remaining willpower to strangle him, but I persevered. Still, I didn't really know if this little guy knew everything or not. He seemed to know the cyborg Duncan, but what about the other thing, that monster, Beastman. I wonder if it got away or if Duncan killed it with his cannon, that made me think about Duncan and how we left him. Whoever this Duncan guy was, he was strong, trained and probably new more about Eternia, my mom was married. She always told me that she had me from one of those sperm banks, that my father was totally picked at random. I remember when I was in grade school three kids did reports about my mom as their hero. I mean they knew everything, her birthday, the college and sorority she was in, even when NASA officially proclaimed her dead up to the date she came back, two in a half years. Their fun fact was me, a single mother who also ran NASA while raising a boy because for some reason that's a major challenge. I would have gone with the fact she survived in space for nearly three years and come back.

People speculated and of course asked me about who the donor was, I think TMX tried to get people to think my dad was David Bowie, well crap he could be?

"Orko, you said she was married, does that mean you know my dad?" I asked the wizard who dropped both his arms at the question.

"Well I knew him." he said in the past tenth, "So… he's dead?" I asked.

Orko had his hands behind his back "Golly, I don't really know I was with Queen Marlena and you, when I last saw him"

"What do you mean exactly by when you last saw him." I inquired, but Orko had been distracted by the Lincoln Monument. "Hey who's that?" he asked flying into the monument.

"Orko wait?" I asked running after him, it was the dead of night but park security had to be close by if they saw me with a sword and more importantly a blue space wizard we'd be dead. Orko flew up around the pillars and up to the statue of the savior of the union.

"Wow if I was that big I'd need a chair like this?" Orko said as I raced up behind him, I had put on my pink jacket and backpack with Cringer inside so he couldn't run away. I dragged the sword up the steps but froze when I saw the blade had sliced through the white stone steps like it was butter.

"Is this your King?" Orko asked me getting my attention, I turned my head around to see Orko pointing at Abraham Lincoln's white face "Ugh no, we don't have a king, that's President Lincoln."

"President?" he asked me, I slapped my forehead seeing that I was the one explaining stuff to him more then he was to me, but I decided to play along maybe if I told him some stuff he'd tell me.

"A president is basically the opposite of a King, he wasn't born into power, Lincoln ran for off- I mean the people chose Lincoln to be the ruler." I said not wanting to confuse him anymore then he probably already ways "Oh okay?"

"And what's this say?" Orko asked pointing up to the words above the statue, sighing I read them aloud "In this temple as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the union, the memory of Abraham Lincoln is enshrined forever." I said as Orko listened and looked at the giant white marble in absolute awe.

"Wow, he must have been a great hero for them to build him this temple, did he become a god?" Orko asked.

Even though things weren't going amazing, I managed to crack a smile at Orko's stupid question "Hehehe, no he wasn't he was a just man who saw something wrong with the world and he knew he had to make it right, even though a lot of people told him not to." I said looking up at Lincoln's bust.

"Hmmm, I knew someone like that once?" Orko said.

Before he could ask anything else I pulled him down by his robe and grabbed both sides of him "Orko, about the stuff about my mom, I need to know more."

"More?" he asked.

"Yes, mooooooore." I said trying to be as clear as possible "Um okay, but I don't know as much as the Man-At-Arms."

"Who?" I asked him "Duncan, who else?" Orko asked me thinking I knew what he meant "Why'd you call him that?" I asked, "Well in Eternia the soldiers who fight are called the Men-At-Arms but there can only be one Man-At-Arms, he's the leader of the soldiers, that's who Duncan is."

"So he's like a General?" I asked starting to get the picture, Orko gave me a quick nod "Captain actually, he was King Randors and Queen Marlena's best friend."

"Randor is that- was that, my dad?" I asked Orko gave another nod as my mind raced, I never had a dad, I mean there was no shortage of older guys in my life showing me stuff. Teachers at school, astronauts my mom had over for dinner a senator and lobbyist or two who always somehow manage to run into us when we were out eating dinner or at a movie. But no one I could call dad, have a catch with, show me how to shave even though I couldn't grow a beard, you know dad stuff. Actually, since I don't have a dad, I have no idea what any of that stuff really is so this is all guessing from stuff I looked up on the internet.

"What do you know about him?" I asked.

Orko scratched his cheek "Hmm well when I knew him King Randor was really really nice, he always laughed at my jokes, and he always loved to tell the story of how he met your mother when he had to much wine."

"How'd they meet?" I asked Orko.

"From what I remember, King Randor saw a shooting star falling from the sky before it crashed in the surface, I went with the king's brother Keldor and his Heroic Warriors to investigate." Orko said I took note of the two new names Keldor and Heroic Warriors, "I have an uncle?"

Orko fidgeted in his spot "You uh had an uncle, but when we brought your mother back I don't know the two of them just-" "Clicked?" I asked seeing he was struggling to find the right word.

Orko snapped his fingers "Yeah they clicked."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of it, my mom on an alien world the rule 63 embodiment of Flash Gordon, "Your mother was amazing, she was smart and funny, and kind, she helped Duncan and King Randor build all sorts of stuff."

"What about that red ape that attacked us, Duncan called it Beastman?" I asked Orko who jumped a bit hearing the name showing he was very much afraid of just the name "Beastman's a monster, he was part of the Evil Warriors who…." Orko cut himself off not wanting to talk about it any further "Who did what?" I asked my heart starting to race and my fear rising.

"Who destroyed everything your mother and father built." Orko said reaching up and taking off his wizard hat "A dark lord named Skeletor came, he destroyed your uncle and raised an army of evil warriors and all matter of bad guys, then attacked Eternia from the Dark Hemisphere. Your parents, Duncan, the Heroic Warriors even me we did everything we could to fight against him but Skeletor was too strong."

"What happened?" I asked worriedly of what the answer might me "Before Skeletor's army broke through our defenses, King Randor sent Marlena and I away with you- with you." he said his voice cracking "But I was born on earth?" I asked and Orko gave me a reaffirming nod "Queen Marlena had only just started to show signs of being with child, I cast a spell on your mom's ship when she got inside teleporting her back here safe from Skeletor."

I have half of the story now I needed more, so I asked with bated breath "Then what?"

"Duncan was wounded he lost his arm, the remaining Heroic Warriors signaled a retreat, after the battle we didn't know what happened to King Randor, captured or killed there hasn't been any word of him since." Orko said putting his hat back on "We went to all our allies for help but none of them agreed, even the heroic warriors broke apart a few years later, ever since it been Duncan, me and a few others on the run." Orko said before his eyes started to sparkle he flew right up to me.

"But you can change all that, you have the sword, you have the power." Orko said pointing the blade, I held it up letting it rest in both hands "Power, what power does this sword have?"

Orko's eyes grew wide with wonder and mystery "All the power in the universe, this may look like an average sword but it's not Adam, this is the Sword of Power."

"Whoever holds this blade has the power to shape the future of the universe, to be beyond what they already are," Orko said cryptically.

I held the blade up looking at it "

"So Duncan really does know my mother?" I asked and Orko gave a gleeful nod "Speaking of which we should probably do as he said and call her for help?" Orko suggested.

Part of me agreed with him, mom would surely know what to do and she'd know more but the other part of me disagreed. If she knew all this stuff why didn't she tell me, why wouldn't she? Then again she also expelled me from school so asking her who what when and why doesn't seem like that good of an idea. But any questions I had about them would probably get lost in translation with Orko or he wouldn't answer, something about an agreement between him and Duncan. That left me with only one option, I'd go ask Duncan directly.

"No, we need to find Duncan and make sure he's okay." I said to Orko as I lifted the sword up and rested it on my shoulder "But Duncan said-" "Duncans not here to make that call." I snapped, I didn't want to sound cruel but if my mom didn't give me answers then, I doubt she'd start now.

"Orko help me please." I asked the small wizard, "O-okay but where do we look?" he asked.

"He probably got taken to the police station but when they figure out he's not from-from around here they'll…. Oh no." I said to myself realizing the only place in the world that Americans would throw the first alien contact in human history.

You see a few years ago a certain individual #1 got elected to the white house, he had a bunch of crazy ideas to and I'm quoting him 'drain the swamp', he did not. However, out of all his crazy ideas and far-fetched fantasies of making the country great again, he had one idea that has stayed around, the little brother of NASA who never shuts up and tells everyone how great they are. The first time they thought they had an alien was when India launched a cow into space and it crashed somewhere in Kansas, at first they couldn't recognize it as a cow so they thought it was an alien. Then I think someone put some seasoning on it and called it a steak dinner.

"What, where are going to take him?" Orko asked.

With a heavy heart and weak voice, I said the two most heinous accompaniment of these two words "Space Force."


	3. Teela

So lets recap, I got expelled from NASA's school by my own mother, the barns gone, last time I saw my house it as on fire, oh AND I'M HALF ALIEN. One of those same aliens is currently in the custody of the DCPD, and my only hope of finding him is a blue space wizard who may or not has ADHD, this is going to be a long night. So I decided to take inventory of what I managed to get out before Duncan and this Beastman's deathmatch destroyed my room. Managing to grab my backpack I had my theoretical astrophysics book written by Neil Degrasse Tyson, a notebook with a few pens and pencils, a grey hoodie with the NASA on the front and back change, holographic calculator, an old candy wrapper, and my car keys. I had it all laid out in the park next to the reflection pool, sitting under a tree with Orko who was having a deep philosophical conversation with a squirrel up above. Shivering suddenly from a cold breeze decided to put the hoodie on under my pink jacket since the cold was getting to me.

Looking up I heard him say "I never thought of it like that, it makes sense."

Don't even want to know why, oh if you're worried about Cringer he's curled up in my backpack, I wonder how he was taking all of it. I was an intelligent human and one of the only teenagers in the country who use to go to a school for space exploration. He's a cat who licks himself to take a bath, probably used one of his nine lives and died of shock. I had left my smart devices at home and my phone had exploded so I was pretty much off the grid until I found a kiosk. Meaning any news or police report about me, Duncan or anything relating to the sword that rested on the tree next to me. I looked at it then up at Orko, our last conversation had left me with more questions than answers, so many questions.

Mainly about my dad, he was a king guess that makes me a prince, also why did Orko send me a magical sword that a dark emperor is seeking like stolen plans to a space station. Did Orko know the sword was showing me visions, did he know more than he was letting on?

"Orko, can you find Duncan with your magic?" I asked deciding we needed to move soon, DC was a busy city and I could see people walking on Constitution Ave NW in the distance.

Orko ended his conversation with the squirrel and floated down "Sure thing Adam, let me give it a whirl.' Orko said rolling up his baggy sleeves.

That's when I saw his blue arms the skin around his wrists were scared and callus. I was about to ask him about it when Orko began to cast his spell.

"Need to find what's lost, help us-... uhhhh." Orko started to wobble and mumble before he fell down into the grass.

"Orko?" I asked about to get up before the Wizard sat up shaking his pointe eared head and hat. "Oi… sorry, Adam let me try again."

I got up and knelt down in front of him grabbing his hands "Whoa, who are you okay?" I asked he looked a pale shade of blue than before.

Orko nodded "Yeah, it's just teleporting magic, especially between the cosmos can take it out of a guy."

"So like an Einstein-Rosen bridge?" I asked him, I wonder if him using Magic was like how the Flash used his superpower, or it was more like straining a muscle? I couldn't let him over exert himself, he may be my only hope of that Beastman thing wasn't captured too. Looking over at my stuff I saw my car keys sitting on top of my notebook, I'm sure I could take the subway or find a kiosk to request a ride and walk the rest of the way to get my car, at least then we'd be mobile.

"Who?" Orko asked I didn't have time to explain it so I gave him the short version.

"A-a wormhole, two points in space and time that are separated, you go through one and come out the other like a doorway."

Orko looked at me eyes spinning, "Okay no theoretical astrophysics of general relativity, for now, take it easy, for now, then maybe you can recharge, do you think you can fit in my backpack?" I ask starting to shove stuff back into it letting Cringer climb out and stretch. Orko looked at the backpack and nodded "Uh-huh, I should be able to squeeze out a shrinking spell."

"Since it's not a house, make me small as a mouse," Orko said waving his fingers as he shrunk down to the size of yeah, you guessed it, a mouse. And super cool by the way, it was like seeing Ant-Man for the first time. Before he flew into the backpack wondered if he could do it to the sword to Orko flew into the backpack with Cringer watching him looking like he was ready to pounce. I grabbed the cat by the collar and pulled him away before he could eat Orko, which only left me with what to do with the sword, it wasn't really that easy to hide.

"Orko can you do that with the sword?" I asked looking into the bag to see Orco passed out in one of the backpack inner pockets.

Magic must really take a lot out of him, thankfully it was late, or really early maybe already one or two in the morning since it was so cold. But this was DC. There were cameras everywhere and a teenager out late at night with a sword is going to be pretty suspicious with or without Orko. I slipped my arms through my backpack and picked up the sword and Cringer, I let him crawl up onto my shoulders and felt him slip into the hoodie hanging down my shoulders.

"Alright, let's roll," I said looking around the park for a public kiosk before I saw one near the pond. It was closed and I sighed in relief seeing nobody there but three touch screen screens for public use, with a phone attached if you needed to call with a coin slot beneath it. When I was a kid, the US declared that the internet was a basic human need in first world countries and started setting up these hubs and monitors for people to use when the needed to access the internet for information, direction, and for me an Uber. I looked through the public apps and swiped across the screen before reaching behind my back to pulled out my wallet only to feel nothing there, I started to panic before I remembered I had slipped some pocket change into my backpack when I bought a Snickers at a vending machine yesterday. I pulled it around setting the sword down and taking it out, Orko still fasts asleep among my stuff. I spied a few quarters at the bottom and took them out counting a total of three. I couldn't order and uber but I could call a friend, I slipped the quarter into the slot before a grid of numbers appeared. Then I froze, who was I going to call, I couldn't wait to start second guessing on calling mom so I called the next best thing. Roger, the screen changed to show a rotating phone that shook every once in a while to signal it was ringing. I didn't really know what I do and I didn't know who to trust, cops had to be looking for me and who knows who else. Maybe NASA, Space Force even these really cool guys called Galactic Garrison, they'll never last. But that's what ESPN said about Barstool Sports and now they do the Super Bowl every year

The ringing screen vanished and an image of Roger appeared from a screen in his own room, it had a white floor with a grey bed and polished wooden furniture. He was dressed in sweatpants and a long white shirt that went to his knees.

"Adam… what time is it dude I was asleep?" Roger asked, "Roger! Don't hang up I need your help."

Roger checked his smartphone and gapped "Whoa, you got like three amber alerts out for you?"

"What, crap, look I need you to come and get me I'm at the Lincoln Memorial." I said quickly as Roger looked at his phone "Says your house blew up, are you okay?"

I slapped the machine "Yes, can you come to get me?"

"Lincoln huh, how'd you get out there without your car?" Roger asked me, "It's a long story, but right now can you help me." Roger looked up at me and sighed "Yeah, you got your phone?"

My head shook remembering it was totaled, "Okay, I'll be there soon, meet me near the spot we got dropped off last week when we attending Dog Rights to vote rally."

"Still can't believe that almost became law." I said making him laugh "Yeah, yeah well I think whatever story you got about all this will be better."

"See you, bro." I sighed in relief before hanging up, I took my chance to see what was going on with these amber alerts and typed in my name. Google popped up with the most recent news 'NASA Director's house blown up, son Adam Glen missing.' I sore in my mind as saw Fox News was already saying China could be to blame, and I was trending on Twitter. It wouldn't be long till I was everywhere, I needed to get out of sight, I prayed Roger would be here soon and hung up. Walking over to a park bench and sat down, I was at a loss for what to do next other than wait.

I set my backpack down and looked inside to see Orko was still asleep, I gently shook him it "Orko?"

"Hmmm Five more minutes…." Orko mumbled in his sleep, he'd gotten us this far but this was an emergency. I shook the bag again but stopped when I felt something very cold made of metal pressed up the back of my head "Get up, slowly."

I knew it was either one of two things, either a robot was poking me in the back with his finger, or yep then I heard the cocking sound, it was a gun. Closing the backpack I got up slowly peeking over at whoever it was "Eyes front." they barked, their voice was muffled by something maybe a mask.

"Hand me the sword," they growled pressing the barrel of the gun up against my head, Cringer the noticed me getting up and must have seen the gunman, he rattled of a series of frightening meows.

"Shut that thing up or I will." the mugger said when I picked up the word "No! He's just scared, you know a scaredy cat." I said quickly getting in front of Cringer grabbing my backpack and getting a look at the mugger. They weren't what I was expecting, usually, tv commercials made the mugger or burglar a white guy in his late twenties wearing a sock cap and hoodie. It was a girl, a muscular girl with freckles on her face and body. She wore reddish leather armor with bright bronze armor over her chest, collar and down over her navel. Over a white tunic or one-piece leotard, she had a leather belt with guided leather straps around her waist, but I could see dark black spats around her thighs that had a holster for the gun made of some sort of scaled hide that matched another one on her right bicep. She had a hood lined with fangs that she pulled off, it wasm ore of scarf or shemgah then hood. But her eyes, her eyes looked a bit like Duncans and just as surprised at me "You, you understand me?" she asked lowering the gun, I hugged my cat.

"Yeah…" All I could do was a gap at her, we were the same height but she had to least have over ten stones on me of muscle "Uh, who are you?"

She shook her head in disbelief before arching her brow "The one holding the gun, sword, now." she said holding up her hand. I looked at her muscular arm and the hand attacked to see a few fading scars and recent ones "Wait how do you understand me, your like the first one to know what I was saying?"

Whoever this ginger was she looked like she was getting flustered, I was about to say something but my left hand felt my backpack shift. Orko popped his head out of the bag "Adam, sorry I fell asleep what's going…" Orko blinked his two yellow eyes at me then looked at the mugger dressed like a larper, a larger. The girl gapped and aimed her blaster at the backpack "ORKO!" She screamed before Orko screamed and sunk back into the backpack zipping it tight, she hopped over the bench and grabbed the backpack out of my hands "Orko come out." now she screamed pressing her gun to the bag "No, no, you're just going to shoot me again."

Again, I thought in a fear that she had really shot him before but less so if she'd shoot me if I intervened. "This time I'm going to strangle you imp."

She pulled her hood down and mask showing firey red hair that was shaved on the left side with the other combed over on the right. Her cheeks had two green paint stripes on her left cheek that matched her hood, her forehead was under a bronze plated headband with an emerald in it. Her wrists had white wrappings around her hands like a boxer that looked worn and torn in some parts. Each foot was covered in a brown leather boot with metal on her right shin. Altogether she looked like a red-headed space wonder woman with a gun, crazy right.

Wait for that soundly oddly familiar like Duncan and they knew each other. "Wait… Orko who is this?"

I wish I hadn't asked because the second I opened my mouth, was the same when she raised her gun right in my face "Don't trust her Adam, she's the scariest girl in the universe." Orko screamed before said the scariest girl in the universe slammed the but of her gun into the bag ten retrained them on me "Shut up imp, give me the sword or I'll shoot you in the face blondie."

"Okay, Okay just let him go," I said holding up the Sword of Power, my attention was drawn away from her to the sound of raised voices outside the park. A few pedestrians wandering the sidewalks were looking over at us, I even saw one person with their phone out recording it.

"Uuuhhhh we should move." I said looking back at her but saw her gun get even closer "What part of in the face didn't you get, boy?" she said shoving the gun in my face.

Somebody from the sidewalk must have had enough because they called out "What's going on over there?" the girl looked over at them and so did I, it was a beat cop in black fatigues with an orange armband that read police on it standing in front of a few newspapers stands. The ginger groaned turning her gun on them and squeezing the trigger a bright green laser shot out and made the newspapers explode making everyone near it scream. In the chaos, I grabbed my backpack and scooped up Cringer before running away.

"Get back here!" I heard the girl scream as Cringer clung to me shivering, I could barely run straight as the backpack bounced around me. I didn't get far the girl tackled me to the ground and twisted my arm behind my back while wrapping her other arm around my neck, man she was strong.

"Last chance, give me the sword?" she said as I felt her press the blaster into my skull I tried to uncurl my fingers but my arm was stiff.

"Okay, back of the face it is." she said I felt her point the gun at the back of my head when Orko jumped out of my backpack "Teela stop it's him, it's Prince Adam."

"What?" the girl named Teela said as I felt her elbow drive into my back and my arm about to be rebroken all over again "This scrawny kid, oh by Grayskull you have got to be joking Orko."

I turned around holding Cringer close to my chest letting go of the sword, "This has to be a joke, where's Duncan." Teela said grabbing the sword holding it with one hand.

"No, no it's not Teela I swear it and Duncan well," Orko said getting between me and her

Getting up, grabbing my backpack Cringer quickly scurried into the safety of the bag "Where Orko?" Teela said shooting another laser past Orko and my head exploding a tree.

"I know where he is, I can take you to him," I said stepping forward without thinking so she didn't shoot Orko.

"Then take me to him mustard top," she said, the familiar sound of police sirens came into ear range "Ok, ok, ok just stop shooting things and follow me."

"I turned my head up from the grass and dirt to see the shock on her face, she got off me and glared at Orko. On the far side of the park, I could see DCPD heading right toward us. "Run, run." I snapped at Teela and started to run. We ran across the side of the reflection pool on the other side of the park "Orko you up for another spell?" I asked Orko who flew alongside us "No, anything but that." I heard Teela snapped.

"You got a better idea carrot top?" I hissed, Teel ran closer to me "Lock up mustard top." I guess that wasn't going to get old any time soon before she grabbed the scruff of my backpack and jumped, pulling me along with her into the trees. Her hand slapped onto my mouth hard as she pulled us up onto a large tree branch as the cops ran past us. "Where did they go, I think they went this way?"

We watched the cops run by us and Teela glared down on them letting go of my mouth "These guards are everywhere, tell me what kind of weapons they have?"

"Weapons, why?" I asked her clutching to the top of the tree "So we can fight them if we can take one hostage I can find out where Duncan is."

"No, no torturing, look I have a friend coming to help us up but please trust me." I begged her she raised her gun at me once again but something had changed, she lowered her gun "This friend, how will we know him, how many reinforcements is he bringing?" she asked me.

"Reinforcements, no he's going to give us a ride, he has to be close?" I said shaking my head and almost losing my grip on the tree. She seemed to be thinking it over, her nose started to scrunch up a bit and her brow furrowed. Looking back on it now, she'd do that a lot "...An escape then good, we will need a distraction." she held up her gun and I saw a small panel open up in the grip. I saw a series of multi-colored buttons, there was a green one with a multi-pointed circle with a long line coming out of it, a pale blue one with a white cloud on it, an orange one with a parachute, then purple one with a pixel symbol. Teela pressed the orange button and held up her gun before she squeezed the trigger. A bright red flare shot out into the sky above the reflection pool.

We watched the cops run toward it and start looking into the sky to try and track the trail but the burning flare parachuted down in a blinding light. "Lock your knees," Teela said grabbing my collar again and jumping out of the trees, who was this girl with a Judge Dredd gun and legs like a kangaroo. We jumped out of the tree before lading away from the trees. Getting up, I remembered where we were from when Roger and I were her last. I got up heading toward the edge of the street looking around for Rogers car.

Thankfully I didn't need to, two honks to my right and I saw Roger flashing his car "That one." I said to the leaping laser lass who followed behind me. "Adam, what's going on- is that a sword, who's she and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Roger asked seeing me, then Teela and then Orko hence the scream."

"I opened the passenger door with Teela smashing the window in the back and jumping in "Hey!" Roger snapped as she climbed in pushing past the glass. I guess they didn't have doors in Eternia but that was a question for later. "Drive, Roger, drive!" I said getting in and buckling up.

"Adam please tell me what's going on-" but Teela got to him first with her gun again as her method of persuasion "Command this griffins ass to pilot this land mover away from here."

"What does she want?" Roger asked me not understanding her, I guess Orkos spell only works on me sing both Roger and the cops couldn't understand Teela or Duncan.

I grabbed Teela's arm "Drive."

Roger peeled out of the parking spot and down the road away from the park giving me a chance to breathe, "What the hell is going on."

"I don't know man, I've been trying to figure that out." I groaned rubbing my forehead

I couldn't go anywhere without something popping up to try and kill me, first Orko, then Duncan, Beastman now this psychopathic girl who blows stuff up. I said looking back at Teela and Orko with Teela glaring at Orko who was doing his best to avoid her gaze, I noticed Teela hadn't let go of the sword and it didn't look like she would any time soon.

"Alright is there any more people from Eternia here?" I asked Teela, she turned her glare at me "You met the furball right?"

"Furball, you mean the Beastman?" I asked her when Roger came to a stop "This Beastman, he about six-five orange fur head to toe in spike armor?" Roger asked me, making me gap at him before I saw Roger point out in front of the car "He's in the middle of the road." Orko, Teela and I looked out in front, the red monster was standing fifteen meters ahead of us in the middle of a deserted road, then he started to head toward us than a full on a charge on all fours "Turn around."

"YOU THINK!" Roger snapped throwing his car into reverse before doing one eighty to turn around, I watched Teela point her blaster out of the window and fire at Beastman to miss and hit some bodies parked car. "Tell this pilot to keep it steady." she said down to me "What she say?" Roger asked.

"She said to keep it steady." I translated "How do you know what she's saying."

Yanking him off the glass I shook him "Orko, we need you."

The Wizard had stars in his eyes before he shook them out, "I-I I don't know what to do."

I looked into the back seat to see Teela kick out the back window "WHY?" Roger asked his eyes in the rearview window before Teela got down over the back seats to shoot at Beastman, And either this Teela was a terrible shot or Beastman had, yeah it had cat-like reflexes because the Beastman was jumping on and off cars like spider-man.

"Yes you do, come on think of something," I said trying to encourage him to pull a rabbit out of his hat, I prayed he literally wouldn't though.

I started to see flashes of red and blue and at first I thought Orko was doing his thing, but the loud sirens over Teela's shooting and missing made me know otherwise. "Aaaadam?" Roger asked drawn out and long.

"...Cops?" I groaned up at Roger "It ain't GI Joe." Roger said.

Not yet that is, "Reinforcements." Teela said when we both saw one of the police cruisers drive right up next to a running Beastman who was on all fours before one came up behind it. Beastman leaped up and landed on one of the side of the buildings clawing his way over the concrete buildings, not like Spider-Man more like Venom now which made it even worse. I watched Teela punch out the last window "Another one, really?" Roger whined before Teela pulled the trigger on her blaster.

"No." I snapped trying to stop her when I recognized the building. I wonder if she knew she just did the first drive by on the FBI in history. Her shot tore out from beside the car and blew up chunks of the building with Beastman flying right at us landing right on the hood "AAAAHHHH!" Roger and I both screamed when Beastman let out another roar large ape and lion-like fangs gleamed in front of them before a cobra flew past our faces and smashed the window hitting Beastman right in the snout. The two of us looked back to see Teela holding this warrior staff the top resembled a cobra's head striking.

Roger was still screaming, most likely from the fact, a red ape was blocking his view, or it could be from Teela breaking the fourth window on his car. Beastman fell back but I saw his lower paws dig their claws into the hood.

Teela's face appeared next to mine as she shoved her gun in my hand, it had a slender handle, long barrel with wires sticking out of it, "Here shoot them."

"I'm not shooting cops," I said while holding onto Orko, Teela pulled out from the front and in the rear view mirror slipped out the back window and on top of the roof of Rogers car. Beastman leaped off the top of the hood and on the top of the car. Five claws pierced through the roof above each of our heads, I poked my head out of the window to see Teela and Beastman fighting on top of the car. They were moving so fast and quick it was hard to make out the white and gold from all the red hair. If this was weird for me I could only imagine what the cops were thinking.

I dropped the gun on the floor not even thinking of using it, I held up Orko and slapped his face "Come on buddy." I said as I watched the back of Teela's head smash into my window sending glass all over us. My arm flew up to shield Orko and Roger before the car shook violently to the left turn when black vans with red and blue lights in their grills appeared in front of us, Roger took another hard left which only prompted me to ask.

"Where'd you learn to drive like that?" I asked him "Rocketball." Roger replied I looked behind at the black cars knowing they weren't standard police. Could be anyone, FBI, CIA, Space Force.

"Uhh.. buddy uhhh." Orko mumbled coming to, Orko took only a second to see the Chaos again

"We're on the run, our lucks almost done, so make this chariot run." Orko said casting a quick spell that made Rogers dashboard light up sending the cars speed dial way over the limit. Teela fell of the top of the car back down off the rear. "Oh, crap." I said climbing over the seat pushing Orkoa aside. I clambered over the back seat and extended my arm out to her. Teela saw me climbing back and raised her snake staff for me to take. if I hadn't grabbed on her stick "Hold on!" I yelled being pushed into her chair Orko fell back into the back seat cushioning in on before I pulled Teela back inside to safety. Roger let out a scream, his small car going into hyperdrive faster than the Millennium Falcon. Orko even let out his own scream very similar to a small trash can shape robot piloted by a small dwarf.

I watched the buildings and monuments turn into a blur as Beastman faded into nothing but and range spec with the entire car zipping out of DC before we started to slow down far outside the District. The lights of the city were gone and the car's engine was smoking, Roger and my hair were blown back from the sheer force of speed we had just hit. My eardrums and I was betting everyone else had popped as we got our bearings.

Then I started to feel dizzy, I think everyone else was to cause Roger, Teela, Orko and I seeped out of the car wobbly. My ears were still ringing but they began to work again when I heard Roger puking into a nearby bush. Bush, where the hell where we that night, oh yeah. So Orko's spell sent the car way out of DC we're on a road in the middle of a nowhere forest.

Roger came back over wiping his mouth and ruffling his brown hair "Adam tell me what the hell is going on please?"

"Short or long version?" I asked him.

"Short please!" Roger snapped trying to hold it together "Okay…. A sword blew up my barn, this guy popped up along with a cyborg, then that red ape attacked us and to save us Orko teleported us to the Lincoln Memorial, then she showed up, you know the rest but I need your help to get the cyborg out of jail who brought the sword, he got arrested after he saved us from the Beastman, just like these two did." Roger just stared at me wide eyes even after we heard a loud moan from Rogers car. Followed by the suspension giving out and his last car window shattering into little bitty pieces.

"And you killed my car." Roger said clutching the sides of his head, "Will sorry make it better?" I asked

After Roger got done screaming into his wheel, he took everything rather well all things considering as we stood outside the car. Orko's had sped us all the way outside of Washington into the middle of some woods just outside DC, somewhere outside the city limits I think, oh wait I already told you that. Sorry, I forgot. Roger told me that everyone had been texting him asking where I was, the same for Jasmine, Dijkstra, and Takeshi too. The cops had already spoken with Takeshi and Jasmine, but the cops hadn't spoken to Roger, but he told me something I already heard before.

"You have to call your mom Adam." Roger said after he got done the explaining of the situation.

"No, no way." I said back to Roger while Teela leaned the sword on her back and Orko petted the purring Cringer who had finally calmed down. "What, she's literally the one person who could sort all this stuff out, we just ran from the cops

"No, we can't she… she knew about all this and hid it from me?" Roger looked insulted after I said that "For good reason, that- that thing just totaled my car?" he said pointing at Orko.

Raising my hand I held up one finger "First off his name is Orko, he's a wizard and second…." I said holding up another he just saved our asses."

"He just burned my ass, do you know what my parents are going to do when they find out what happened to my car?" Roger argued holding his arms up to his destroyed vehicle, it really wasn't that good a car just a Ford.

I guess Teela had finally gotten tired of being quiet because she walked up to both us and slapped me on the back of the head "Ow, why'd you just hit me?"

"Because I felt like it, you two are squabbling like children." she said hands on her hips flexing her biceps.

Glaring back at her as I rubbed my head, she had hands like wooden planks, "Now, take me to Duncan." she said crossing her arms not looking like she was about to take no for an answer.

"Look I don't really know exactly where he is but I know where they might take him." I said but Teela didn't like that, she grabbed me and shoved me up to the car "Where?"

"Space Force, Duncans at Space Force." I said before Roger heard us "Oh I hate those guys, wait whose Duncan?" Roger asked

"Duncan is the cyborg." I said to Roger who looked at Teela and backed up at her piercing gaze "He's not a cyborg." Teela said out of nowhere. Ignoring her comment I looked back at Roger, "Look we just had a high-speed chase in the middle of DC, our faces are going to be all over FBI's and CIA most wanted, FBI more so because Xenia shot up the building."

Roger starred at Teela who was picking something out of her teeth "You shot the FBI building?"

"What is he saying?" Teela asked me seeing Roger had spoken to her, "He said you shot the FBI- uh Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Federal Beryou- what kind of stupid name is that?" she said, I guess all Eternians ask stupid questions. I remembered not to engage because the last time I never got Orko to shut up "Not important right now."

"What language are you speaking?" Roger asked me, "Language, I'm speaking another language."

I asked him and he nodded "When you were talking to me, you were speaking English and then when you spoke to her it was different?" it was Orko's spell of course.

"Now both of you shut up and let me think." I said

I walked away from the two of them, and headed toward his car to check on Orko"Orko can you…." I cut myself off when I saw Orko was passed out in the back seat like he was in my backpack, "Alright our Wizard is down again." I called back, their feet made a crunching sound of dead leaves under them when they approached the car. crunching

"Here hold him." I said picking Orko up out of the car and handing him to Roger

Teela and Roger came up behind me and looked inside his car, Teela let out a long sigh "Leave that to me," Teela walked behind the Wheeless car and started to push, it screeched across the street before Roger and I watched Teela push his car off the road and into a deep ditch. Both of us were looking at her slacked jaw at how strong she was "Okay, Orko is this wizard, Beastman; names pretty self-explanatory, and then a cyborg named after my favorite place to get donuts, who is she, the ginger she-hulk and why is she destroying my car?" Roger asked me.

"I have no idea but she scares me." I whispered watching her shove the car in the ditch with an extra push "There the vehicle is hidden," Teela said confidently turning around hands on her hips the rear of the car sticking out of the ditch, then the horn started to go off followed by the blinking lights.

"What no, not hidden it's even worse the alarms going off." I said, Teela spat out a huff of hair over her auburn bangs before she took out her gun and fired off three rounds into the back of the car the alarm shut off mid-ring, "There two problems solv-" she was interrupted by the car catching on fire then erupting into flames.

I had to hold Roger back from screaming and looked at Teela, "We start walking now." she said knowing we had to get going. We left the car behind and started to walk down the nighttime road, Teela had sheathed the sword over her back with a leather harness holster.

"So what now?" Roger asked me "I don't know." I said watching Teela and staring at the sword, it didn't seem right that she was holding it. It was one of those things I couldn't explain, like when you see your sibling wearing your clothing, if I had any siblings.

"Adam I want to help you, but your scaring me, I've asked the others not to call the cops or tell their parents but that won't last long?" Roger said reminding me people took missing people reports a lot more seriously then they did a few years ago, Roger handed Orko over to me as he took out his phone showing me more twitter feed about the chase. It read as such 'High speed chase at the Capital, FBI building attacked' oh and the worst of it all "National Mall set on fire… oh crap."

"Oh crap is right Adam, things are things are… oh, wait no only a few trees were caught on fire, that's just bad journalism." Roger said reading it in more depth "The other stuff though is still pretty bad."

I looked down at Orko who was still passed out before turning to my friend sighing "Roger, this guy came across the universe to ask for my help, he and Duncan said they made a promise not to come here but he did, Orko must have risked everything to get here." I said looking at the small imp as he slept "I can't just turn my back on someone like that." I sighed before I summoned up the courage very few boys ever had when talking to girls, especially when she looks like she can bench press a truck and has a laser gun.

"Do you even know these people?" Roger asked looking at her to "I don't her, or this Duncan guy, but him." I said holding Orko up "His name os Orko, the same as the AI I invented that can't just be coincidence can it?"

Roger leaned in "You take theoretical quantum astrophysics with me after PE, space is infinite that makes everything possible somewhere in space?"

"And?" I asked him "And it means I don't know what the hell is going on here, all I know is were about to become America's most wanted, just like when Vice President Kanye West 'accidently' gave Texas back to Mexico, and they got him within twelve hours." Roger said reminding me of one of America's lesser moments.

"Roger, he fled to his private island, shaped exactly like his head and tried to declare himself king of an island full nothing but Kardashians?" I reminded him "And that's why Guantanamo Bay is there instead of Cuba now." It actually wasn't renamed Guantanamo Bay, President Johnson insisted it be renamed Kanyetanamo Bay before he resigned, we also got Texas back but I doubt anyone really missed it, truth be told President Johnson actually got Mexico to join the United States, you get a name like the Rock for nothing.

Shifting Orko back over to him "So what's your point?" I asked handing him the wizard.

"My point is, we are making a lot of noise in a place that has more eyes and ears then Kingslanding, you know?" Roger said making another reference "What is it with you and all these references, you sound like one of those old Disney superhero movies."

"Teela right?" I asked.

"Mustard top." she said back while I eyed the sword and her gun strapped to her muscular leg.

"You know Duncan, Man-At-Arms mustache cyborg Macho Man?" I said describing him as best I could "Yeah, he's my Commander."

"Your Commander, okay so you should know a lot of stuff right?" I asked.

I looked over my shoulder to see Roger holding Orko awkwardly and no cars behind us, the smoldering remains of his car fading behind us. It was my hope that since Orko was out, and most of the time very unhelpful since we'd met maybe she'd give me better answers.

"Alright, how did you guys get here, Orko said he teleported here?" I asked "Teleport?" she asked me.

"I walked through a portal, a wormhole." she said, suddenly my curiosity was peaked "You know what a wormhole is?" I asked.

Nodding "Well you'd call it a wormhole, we call it an interdimensional tear in the fabric of space and time, every time Orko opens it he's ripping a hole in the space-time continuum, but to Orko it's a portal."

"Whoa, really." I asked her, Teela gave a light not bucking out her lip "Yep, now I've told you something you tell me something agreed, Mustard Top?"

"It's Adam actually, but yes ask away." I said seeing she was going to do a give and take thing.

"Where is this Space Force you mentioned?" she asked me, asking about Duncan, but I wasn't sure if Orko was, I looked back at Roger and remembered he had his smart device. "Hey, Roger can you look up anything related to my house blowing up?"

Teela looked at me not sure what I was up to, "Give me a second." Roger said taking out his phone, we waited for him to walk up to us and held up the phone "There saying the terrorist who blew up your house and kidnapped you is being taken into federal custody… however before the FBI could arrive, US Space Force had already taken the suspect away?" He said Teela seemed to recognize the name 'Space Force'. Her hand reached out and she snatched the phone out his hand "What is this, some sort of magic mirror?" she asked when she pressed the button "Hey!" Roger groaned.

"You know about wormholes, but you've never seen a smart device?" I asked her.

"Smart device, hmm Duncan would love this." she said handing the device back to Roger "Your technology is basic but imaginative." she said, "Thank you?" I asked indifferent at what she meant and getting off task, Roger looked down at the phone and I nodded at him to keep reading "There saying the suspect has been transported to Andrews Air Force Base, which is, yeah really far from us." he said showing me and Teela the distance on the map, a blue dot lighting up the part of DC we were on.

"How far is that?" Teela asked me.

"To far to go on foot before they move him again." I said knowing that the FBI would probably be on there way by now. As I was thinking of what to do next, the three of us heard the sound of something flying up above. Raising my head I looked up to see what I first thought was a delivery drone but I'd never seen one with its design. It was shaped like a basketball but had three fins on it on top and two on the bottom it flew around a bit then stopped hovering above us. "That a drone?" Roger asked but Teela knew exactly what it was and believe me we're glad she did "Spybot… then that means."

"Run, RUN!" Teela screamed breaking for the treeline next to the side of the road, Roger and I followed her looking over our shoulder to see the drone swooping down

It flew just above us and behind us, just in time I saw the eyes of the drone open up and a green light starting to glow from it, Teela must have seen it to because I felt her grab both me and Roger and pull us out of the way "Look out for the Gamma beam." I barely got a chance to see the small part of the force that had been melted before we had to start running again, it was so dark we were stumbling of broken limbs and twigs before another gamma beam went off again vaporizing another tree.

"Follow me." Teela ordered, we did so as she led us through the maze of trees and bushes before she came to the trunk of a larger tree and scrunched up behind it with Roger and I cowering behind her.

"What… was… that?" Roger asked panting.

"Spybot, one of Skeletor's tracking drones but this one has a gamma beam so it's a more advanced model and only one person in Skeletor's army has one with a gamma beam and him…"

"DOWN!" Teela screamed grabbing us as a green emerald pierced the blade sliced the tree right at the trunk before falling over. We looked up to see standing over us on the stump was glowing red eye before it came out of the shadows. It was a man dressed like Teela and Duncan but his apparel was a bit more, revealing. They wore a strange carbon fiber stitched scarf or headwrap in a baggy hood, a harness of dark black that looked like body armor, over a sleeveless cut off the top, his waist was covered in a belt that looked like a wrestler or gladiator would wear with a short tunic around his waist. Both arms had black leather bracers with green lined metal armor, his left arm had small on it, maybe a remote for the drone. The other was studded with spikes, under his short belt tunic were muscular legs in leather chaps tucked into dark black boots with armor on the knees. In one hand he was holding a green xiphos sword with a crescent hilt and the other a short sword or dagger, the hood fell back around his head, a strange helmet with a ring visor and black top, a single red glowing lens was looking down at us. His entire head was encased in black metal around his chin, except the area around the person's nose and mouth.

Raising his blade he pointed it at Teela without even paying Roger and I any attention "Hand over the blade and you will be spared." the man said, then his eye helmets visor twisted around to show a green glowing one similar to the one the 'spybot' had.

"Tri-Klops, should have known." Teela growled out feeling the tip of 'Tri-Klops' sword at her throat

It lowered down in front of us both eyes locked on us, "I won't ask again." Tri-Klops said, his visor turned slightly to the left looking at me before it rotated around for the third time to show a blue eye "...hmmm."

Teela later told me she saw an opening because she rolled out of the way for Tri-Klops blade and tore out her pistol and shot the drone out of the sky with a single blast. Tri-Klops stabbed at her but she held up her staff parrying his sword and getting up at the same time. It was all a flurry of motion and she moved it was like a dance. Roger and I watched Tri-Klops move just as fast swinging his sword and dagger with both hands. I mean, it was like watching one of those kung fu movies the ones where they would jump and move twenty feet in the air because of strings, but without the strings. We had been so busy running from the drone, that we never noticed where we had run too. The tree line had ended to the edge of a cliff only a few feet away from where the two were dueling.

"Get Orko out of here." Teela snapped before Tri-Klops could unleash a flurry of sliced sliding slithering swords that made Teela back up. Then broke it off with a punch from his short sword in a reverse grip hatching into Teela's staff, her feet were planted firmly in the ground, saw his other blade arm coming down on her, kicking her staff up she caught both blades. Tri-Klops knee shot up, Teela's did to blocking him and pushing against Tri-Klops. Spinning herself out of his blades she rolled away and used her stick and swung her leg around kicking Tri-Klops in the back. She tore the Sword of Power from her back and through toward us making the blade sink deep into a stone next to me.

"I said to run Mustard Top." she said when Tri-Klops fell forward then turned around and shot at her with his gamma beam in a more focused laser.

"Lookout." I yelled trying to warn her the gamma beam hit her square in the chest hitting her like a shotgun. Teela fell back into the dirt gasping for air, the shot had vaporized the trees but this one had to be a lower power level, he didn't mean to kill her, yet.

"Adam we need to go." Roger snapped at me.

But I couldn't move, it was that same feeling that I got in the simulation the first time I saw the Julian Simulation recordings of people just giving up to save the last man. The one everyone ran away from, everyone but me. My eyes were drawn to the Sword of Power, my feet pulled me toward it reaching out I gripped the sword and yanking on it with all my strength the blade released without any resistance. I ran out in front of the downed Teela between her and Tri-Klops who stopped.

I must have looked as stupid as I felt because Tri-Klops gave me a soft smile "Drop the sword boy, it's all I want."

"You want, come and get it."

Tri-Klop's eye narrowed like a camera lens scope, "If you insist" The three-eyed warrior kicked off from where he stood and swung his sword arm at me. The Sword of Power felt lighter than when I first held it and I raised to catch his sword but came up with the short sword. My left arm shot out without thinking and I felt the blade slice down my forearm. The pain went straight up my arm and made me fall back holding my arm close to my chest to see my pink jacket, white hoodie and shirt had been sliced open along with my arm. My blood started to gush out down my arm I took a step back but didn't move out of the way from Teela and Tri-Klops.

Tri-Klops spun his blades around in his hands showing his obvious skill in swordsmanship before he held them low crossed over one another "You have courage boy, a fools courage but courage." he said while I tried to hold the sword with blood seeping into my grip making it slippery.

"Adam!" Roger yelled out to me, Tri-Klops heard him and then looked back at me gapping "... Adam?" Tri-Klops asked out loud.

He was distracted, something about my name that was enough, running right at Tri-Klops with my own sword raised high, he saw me coming and raised both his arms to block, I through the sword at him. Tri-Klops caught the sword and swatted it away from his arms in enough for me to tackled into him. I planted my feet got down low to wrap around his waist like Dijkstra had taught me when I tried to play rugby. Throwing my shoulder into him with all my might making Tri-Klops lose his stance. He stumbled back again toward the edge of the cliff before I watched him fall right off.

I sprinted toward the edge I dove reaching out with my cut left arm over the side to see Tri-Klops had grabbed onto the small nooks poking out of the cliffside. Looking up at me, when he saw my Hand Tri-Klops armor lined jaw opened "Grab my hand." I snapped at him.

I felt his kallus covered hand to latch onto mine, but the blood from Tri-Klops blade started to seep down into my palm making me lose my grip. I had to be fast or he'd slip soon, starting to pull, Tri-Klops started to climb when his fingers slipped out of my bloodied hand and he fell.

"NO!" I screamed watching him fall into the blackness of the night.

I lost sight of him in the darkness and shut my eyes pressin my head into the cold stone of the cliff, I couldn't save him and now I felt like absolute garbage for it. Look yeah, I know what your thinking, why would even try to save someone who tried to kill me and almost took my entire forearm, but having simulated over a thousand times I fell to my death at the NASA Academy. Trust me it's a bad way to go, even if you're a crazy sword-wielding tryclops. Pushing off the cliff I got up and held my cut arm up close, man it was a bad day to be my arms.

Getting up off the cliffside I saw Teela starting to wake up, looking like the wind has been knocked out of her. "Where… where's the sword?" she asked.

I looked over to the edge and at the Sword of Power, standing in the moonlight alone I walked toward it and picked it up and headed back toward a now standing Teela.

"I told you to run." She said feeling her chest, her white hide or leather armor had been darkened from the blast, but I guess it was stronger then it looked since she was okay.

"Well, I'm not very good a following orders," I replied holding the sword up to her, she waved me off from handing it to her "Where's Tri-Klops?" she asked, my gaze returned to the cliff and she sighed "He'll be back, he always comes back, speaking of back we should return to the main road" she said picking up her cobra staff.

"ADAM!" I heard a familiar wizard cry out, I saw Orko had awoken from his second nap and he flew over toward me "Adam, oh no your bleeding."

"It's a scratch Orko." Teela said to him with Roger coming up behind, "A scratch he almost lost his arm." Roger snapped reminding me.

I saw Teela roll her eyes, probably because she was sporting a lot of scars herself "On Eternia, you aren't considered an adult till you get your first battle scar." she said reaching down to tossing me a leather pouch with a cap on it.

"Is this medicine or a health potion?" asked, Teela snickered, Orko flew around and looked at my arm taking his pinks scarf and wrapping it around my arm to try and seal the wound. As he did Teela answered my question "Wine, Mustard Top."

I took one sniff of it and felt the sting of grape or berries, taking a sip and almost gagged on the wine but the second it went down I felt the pain begun to dull.

"Orko, get us back to the road will you?" Teela asked him "Sure thing Teela."

"Adam…" Roger said "What?" I asked knowing he was going to start freaking out again probably.

"I'm freaking out man, I mean really freaking out.", called it while he said into my ear while we followed Teela back the way we came.

"We're alive aren't we?" I asked offering him some of the wine which he took without question and took a large gulp. It didn't take long for us to get back to the main road "Barely, and I do mean barely what are we going to do."

Now I was the one rolling his eyes, "As I said, find Duncan and help him."

"Help him, how?" Roger asked me, he did have a good point we would never get to Duncan before the FBI did even worse we'd never get him out if they did.

"We'll get a car." I suggested, "You really think someone is going to stop for us and say we do get a car what then?" Roger asked me, and just then a car zoomed past us coming to a screeching halt.

"Orko, hide," Teela ordered the Wizard who flew into the trees like a squirrel away from a dog for us to see the car had a big red, white and yellow Pizza sign delivery magnet on the top of the car. A young man wearing a red jacket and hat come out he looked like he was in his mid-twenties and as he came out the three of us starred at one another before looking back at him "You kids okay?"

Teela smiled at me and at Roger, sighing I knew this would be our best bet of getting to Duncan, but it wouldn't be pretty "Just don't kill him." I said to her, Teela tossed her staff at Roger before she cracked her knuckles and walked toward the pizza delivery boy who started to back up. I'll save you the details because I'm not proud of what we did. Pizza Delivery drivers get paid absolute garbage, so we made Roger give the man all his money after Teela knocked him out and we stole his keys, so now we're in a stolen pizza delivery car about break into the most fortified Air Force base on the planet with a wizard, sociopath, and my best friend. Oh and Cringer who was still in my backpack, so no pressure.

But at least we got free pizza.


	4. Pizza Planning

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE WASHINGTON DC

Roger, Teela and I were in the stolen Pizza car driving in silence, Teela was sitting shotgun with Roger in the back behind me next to a pizza box bag next to him. My backpack was on the floor in the back behind Teela's chair with Cringer still inside I think. Orko, on the other hand, was sitting on the pizza bag playing with the window like a child, pressing the up and down button watching it intently like a deer in headlights "Are none of us going to talk about what just happened?" Roger asked breaking the long silence.

"Is he still whining?" Teela asked me in Eternian, was still wrapping around how I could understand two languages.

"I thought we'd already been over this Roger I'm-" "No, not Ella Enchanted for boys, the fact we just robbed a pizza delivery man." Roger interrupted gesturing to the pizza.

Shifting in the driver's seat "We paid him for the pizza." I pointed out.

"We stole his car!" Roger said in the rearview mirror.

With a long-winded sigh "He'll get it back."

"How long till we reach Duncan's prison?" Teela asked me "I don't know." I replied, "When he wakes up and gets somewhere he'll call the cops." Roger said starting to panic again.

"Your companion is most annoying, do we really need to keep him with us?" Teela said into my ear.

I was about to snap at her but I stopped mid-thought, looking back at Roger I realized I had dragged him into this without ever thinking of the consequences. Roger had been telling me everyone was looking for us, the FBI most definitely, CIA probably, Homeland Security, absolutely, Pinkertons improbable but not so crazy after I got done playing Red Dead Redemption Five. Fox News probably already spinning some crazy story, CNN listing off every irrelevant fact and so on. But as far as I was concerned Roger was just here because I called him asking for a ride. I had no idea what to do at the time when Teela showed up, things just moved so fast with the cops, Beastman and now the three-eyed guy.

"Teela, who was that man, Tri-Klopes?" I asked her.

"Tri-Klops, one of Skeletor's evil warriors like Beastman." she said with disgust, I noticed her nose starting to sniff the air smelling the alluring scent of fresh pizza. "What is that smell?" she asked.

I took a whiff of the pizza too and started to feel my stomach growl, having been on the run all night I was starting to get pretty hungry myself.

"Roger, can you take one of those pizza's out, just make sure it doesn't have any pineapple?" I asked him looking at Roger in the rearview mirror. He was to busy looking at Orko with his jaw on the floor amazed at whatever the hell Orko was.

"Roger, pizza?" I asked him.

The boy snapped out of his trance and reached into the pizza bag "How can you eat at this time?"

"I can eat at any time bro." I replied as he took out a pizza box "And you can to, it'll calm you down." I said trying to make sure he wouldn't freak out again, but if he was going to start panicking at every turn maybe I should think of letting me off.

Teela looked at the pizza with curious eyes when Roger passed it up to me "Here hold this." I said setting it in her lap, I saw her fidget as the warm cardboard touched her bare thigs. "What is this?" she asked as she opened the box her nose scrunching up as the pizza's smell filled her nostrils. The pizza was cheese with pepperoni toppings on a deep dish crust, it filled the whole car making my mouth start to water. Oh, whats Pizza you ask, well think the greatest thing in the universe and multiply that by at least…. Seven, and then you might have a small glimpse of what pizza is.

"Pizza, you eat it." I said not wanting to waste any time, grabbing a slice, "Adam can I have some?" Orko asked.

"Orko buddy, you can have the whole thing if you can eat it you earned it, in fact, Roger gets him his own Pizza, extra pepperoni's," I said smiling as I took a bite, it was cooked just right. Like when the cheese is soft and warm, but not so soft it rips off the cheese and burns your chin like molten lava. You want to talk about pain, there's childbirth, stepping on a lego, then pizza cheese burning your skin.

Teela finally took a slice and sniffed it "You eat this stuff?" she asked.

"Ohmygod, yes now eat." I said my mouth half full of pizza, I heard her mouth bite into the pizza and she started to chew. Now I can only assume with over seventy percent positive Eternia doesn't have anything remotely like pizza. Because Teela moaned out of closed lips like she was being- well it must have been good because what followed next.

"BY THE ANCIENTS THIS IS GREATEST DELICACY I EVER TASTED!" she screamed.

Roger yelped dropping his pizza onto his lap, say what you want Pizza is a pretty great, and me being the first human to introduce pizza to an alien, I'm proud of that. Both Teela and Orko started to devour their pizza's like wild boar tearing up some truffles, we started to re-enter the district. "So I take it they don't have anything like Pizza on Eternia?" I asked.

She shook her head her mouth full of pizza "Noh-" She said before she swallowed "So whats Eternia like if you don't mind me asking?"

"Very different from here Adam." Teela said looking out the window at a nearby gas station that was next to a McDonalds.

"Alien planet figured," I replied seeing her enjoying the pizza, Roger was also enjoying his pizza but I kept seeing him glancing at his phone. "Roger?" I asked him.

"Hmhmm?" Roger asked his mouth stuffed with Pizza, "What's the internet saying about us?" I asked afraid of what I'm here.

"Well… uh… it's not good." he said swallowing his pizza, gulping down my fear, and some more pizza "We're on Youtube."

"Crap." I said shaking my head, "We got anything to drink back there?" I asked reaching my arm around with an open hand "Yeah a few sodas."

Roger said handing me a two-liter Coke. Taking it I unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the soft drink before I handed it to Teela, she proceeded to guzzle the whole soda in one sitting making Roger and I stare at her watching her chug the soda without even flinching. When the last drop of syrup went into her mouth she took her lips off the plastique and made a satisfying sigh. Followed by the greatest and longest burp in the history of burping, I'd ever heard, we could all smell the syrup and sugar in the air as she looked at us "What?"

Trying not to seem like I was staring at her I decided to try and get some more information now that we had satisfied her curiosity of Pizza "That man in the woods, Tri-Klops, you said he works for Skeletor."

"Work is an understatement, he's a loyal lapdog to the usurper, Beastman may be a monster but Tri-Klops is just as savage, a hunter and inventor he builds Skeletor's war machines like the drone you saw."

"So they have drones on your planet?" I asked, "Only Tri-Klops, Skeletor use to rely only on magic but now since started to combine it with the technology of the ancients."

"Ancients?" I asked Teela nodded at me again "Hmhmm, has Queen Marlena not told you any of this?" she asked.

I glanced at her briefly giving her a "No, I have absolutely no idea what you're saying', her jaw dropped and I saw a piece of pizza land on her lap. "Damnit, this is going be harder then I thought."

"What is?" I asked.

"Rescuing Duncan, I had at least hoped that Queen Marlena had taught you combat of some kind but your performance against Tri-Klops shows you couldn't even handle yourself against a gynack?" she scoffed wiping tomato sauce off her cheek and picking the piece of her thigh and eating it.

That's when Roger decided to chime in "Um for the uneducated what's a gynack?"

"A very small blue rodent with three ears." she said "Three ears?" he asked, "So it can hear what's behind it of course." Roger and I looked at one another wondering if she was serious or not and at the same time we said.

"Of course." I shrugged giving him another 'Don't piss her off' look.

"Before we go any further, tell me of this Spaceforce, how many men do they have, what kind of defenses, magic, laser weaponry, walking skeletons?" Teela asked me I saw her toss the pizza box outside the window and take out her gun examining it, also I heard Roger snicker in the back "Magic, well they must have some to keep getting funding."

Looking in the rearview mirror I wanted to say they'd get a lot of funding soon if more of these 'Evil Warriors' show up.

"Uh… let me think, uh ok I honestly don't know we aren't military, Roger and I are first responders in training."

"First responders?" she asked me with a raised auburn brow, I didn't really want to explain it because she seemed pretty upset when I said it "What that means is we train to save people when accidents or natural disasters happen, earthquakes, volcanos, woodland fires, floods etc."

"Then who is the first to respond to attacks, invasion?" she asked me "Military, who are probably looking for the three of us as we speak." I said.

"Yeah that's definitely, FBI just posted a ten million dollar bounty on who did the drive by they said it was, two white men one blonde, the other brunette and a woman with auburn hair holding a long stick with an orangutan," Roger said in the back seat

"What's an orangutan?" Orko asked finally joining the conversation

I smiled seeing he seemed to be better now, at least a few shades darker blue "Extinct, but how are you feeling Orko better now that you had something to eat?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Adam, this stuff is delicious." Orko said floating up between the front two sweets, I gave him a wink "Just wait till you try tacos and hamburgers, buddy I swear we get through this I'm taking you to McDonald's."

I saw Teela's hand push Orko back "Whoever this McDonald is they'll have to wait, we need to come up with a plan to save Duncan."

She was right, I had been thinking about that a lot actually and how we even plan to get past checkpoints they were already setting up. Cops would see us coming a mile away and I doubt I could convince Teela not to start shooting again? Looking in the rearview Mirror Orko was looking at Rogers phone, he was showing him a few memes by the looks of it. "I've been thinking about that, its long shot but could just turn ourselves in?"

"What, you mean surrender?" Teela asked "No, not surrender we'd give up and when we're inside you do your thing?" I tried to explain to her.

"My… thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, your thing, where you open up a can of whup-ass?" Roger said "Whup-ass?" she asked, we both got the message that most earth metaphors would go over her head. After a lengthy explanation of what an ass was, and what whup meant. To be honest, I didn't even know until Roger told me, and that brought me back to my original thought about Roger. He had been freaking out non stop since he saved us, I was still worried if something like Beastman or another one of Skeletor's goons would appear. Once Teela got the concept I figured it is a good time to tell him what I was thinking.

"Roger, what road are we on?" I asked him.

He took his phone of Imgur and then said "Margo."

That meant we aren't that far from the "Margo?"

"We're close to Jasmine's house," I said realizing she lived in Woodland off White House Road.

Rogers' eyes got wide, "That's right you know mom and dad-" "Are Air Force pilots, Roger yes!" I said looking back at him thinking we had a spot of luck when I remembered what our situation really was "No, we can't." I said in the rearview mirror "What, why?" Roger asked.

Biting my lip I saw White House Road was coming up and turned on it before slowing down to enter into the neighborhood "Roger, the FBI, CIA, and who knows else is looking for us."

"We already established that Adam." We came up to Jasmine's neighborhood and pulled in just as I saw a cop car drive past us in the rearview mirror, I noticed it and Rogers confused expression. When we stopped and an intersection in Jasmine's neighborhood I looked back at him "Look, I really appreciate everything you've done for me so far, but I think it's better if Teela, Orko and I go it the rest of the way."

"So I'll drop you off at her house?" I asked.

The look on my friend's face was a mix of confusion, resentment, and disgust "Are you serious, after I got my car destroyed you just going to kick me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out, you got nothing to do with this, but if you stay with me any longer your going to get in trouble," I argued.

"What, so you get to go out on an adventure and I get arrested by the FBI?" he almost yelled, "Then say I threatened you, tell them I held a gun to your head while you drove?" I said spitballing things that would help him when something tapped against an outer window.

I looked over to the side door to see Jasmine, looking right at me I froze as she held her finger up to roll down the window, I look at Teela and say "No shooting." stepping back I saw Dijkstra and Lee standing behind her, I roll down the window "Hey guys."

"H,ey Adam." Jasmine said leaning down her hands on her knees, "Hey Jasmine, Dijkstra, Lee." I said, "You uh, park in front of my house with a stolen Pizza car and you two wanted by the FBI, not gonna say hello?" Jasmine asked me.

Couple things you need to know about Jasmine, her full name is Jasmine Ibn-La'Ahad, I met her my first year at JJV, she stole lunch money. And by stole I mean I lost a game of poker to her, don't ask me why she's just really good at cards, I use to think she hid them in her hijab but could never figure out how, we've been friends ever since.

"This is us saying hello." I said before Orko flew up out of the car and between us "Hello!"

"WHOA!" Jasmine screamed with Lee and Dikstra jumping at the sight of him, "Don't freak out, don't freak out, I brought Pizza!" I said getting out of the car and trying to calm everybody down before another crazy thing happened tonight.

Later, after we all went inside to Jasmines house, luckily her parents were out of town, I hope, a thing so a couple of teenagers over at a anothers house while the parents were away wouldn't be much of a fuss. Nor seeing a pizza delivery car either thank god, we went inside to her living room which had dark wood floors, white walls with three muslim prayer rugs rolled up in the corner, a flat screen tv was on a half wall over a fireplace with a metal chain curtain. The couch which everyone was sitting on except, Orko, myself and Teela was a wrap around made of dark red leather. I let Cringer out of my backpack, he poked his head out for about thirty seconds before retreating into my bag again. Covering the walls were pictures of Jasmine and her mom dad, most of them were of vacations, pictures of the two of her parents in their Airforce gear, one with Jasmine wearing her dad's helmet with big aviators tucked into the helmet, but there were a series of old movie posters like Star Wars and James Bond, Top Gun. So I explained everything that's happened since I got home from school after being kicked out, all things considered, they took rather well.

They sat in a row on the couches Jasmine, Dijkstra, Lee and Roger who already new everything but as soon as I got done speaking all three of them raised their hands.

Sighing I reluctantly pointed at Jasmine "Yes, question?"

"So your an alien?" she asked me.

"Half alien, on my dads side it looks like." I answered, I pointed to Dijkstra next "Who are they again?" he asked pointing to Teela and Orko. Orko was poking one of the photos while Teela was leaning against the wall the Sword of Power slung across her back "Uh there from Eternia, the blue Orko and the girl is Teela, there friends."

"What did you say to them?" Teela asked me "I said you we were friends."

Teela frowned at me "We aren't friends."

My arms fell to my sides a little hurt, "Alright, Teela isn't our friend but Orko is… okay before get into another translation argument Orko?"

Orko stopped his fiddling and looked back at me "Yeah Adam?"

"Can you do another one of those translation spells so we don't get confused anymore?" I asked him, Orko bobbed his head up and down "Can do."

"It's a confusing mess it's a pest, help everyone else understand the rest." Orko said waving his hands and fingers before I saw my friends suddenly shiver "What was that?" Lee asked.

"Magic, you'll get use to it and Orko." I said to him next to me raising my hand "Up top."

"Up top?" Orko asked before everyone gapped "He just spoke english." Jasmine said.

I looked at Orko "High five, slap it."

"Oooooh." Orko slapped my hand and I smiled "You're the man Orko."

Turning to everyone else "Now anymore questions?"

At first, nobody said anything before Dijkstra held his hand up again "Yes Dee."

"So right now, you, wonder girl and this elf are going to break into Andrews Airforce base before they can transport his Duncan guy out from Spaceforce, while being hunted by the FBI and everyone else?"

"In summary yes, now I just came here to drop off Roger and Cringer." I said looking over at Teela "Duncan's in there because of me, protecting me from these people who want us dead."

"This isn't your problem, just let me drop Cringer off and we'll go." I said going over to my bag and pulling cringer out, the cat immediately crawled up my shoulder like he was scooby doo. "Easy Cringer, don't worry your safe now." I drop him down and put my backpack on as I wait for my friends to say something.

They looked at Roger who gave them a shrug that said 'Don't look at me.'the first one to stand up was Jasmine "Adam why haven't you told your mom?"

"Cause there after this sword." I said pointing to the one on Teela's back, I gestured for her to show it to them but she stared at me without making any emotion.

"Then give them the freaking sword, kurwa!" Dijkstra snapped adding a Polish insult "We can't." Teela said loudly, coming off the wall and taking out her gun.

All of us screamed holding up our arms, when she pointed it at all of us "Whoa-WHOA!"

"I'm sorry we brought our war to your planet, but your people has taken my commander captive, I'm duty bound to try and set him free, show me the direction of this Air Fortress and we'll will be on my way." she said looking back at me.

I had to think fast with my arm above my head "Teela put the gun down we- Air Fortress?"

"Yes, where can I find suitable air transportation." She said pointing the gun at me this time which didn't really help me think clearly.

"Oh, oh you mean Andrews Air Force Base?" I said seeing what she meant, I Eternia must be a really alien to have stuff like Air Fortresses "No its not in the air, its just where the Air Force is stationed, fighter jets, B-67s, Air Force One?" I said listing off the various planes that would be there.

Teela seemed to get it "Then we take the ground transport, you there." she said pointing to Jasmine with the gun "How many soldiers are on guard at the fortress, what are there weapons and defenses?"

Jasmine was to busy looking at the nose of Teela's gun to answer, coming up behind her I put my hand on Teela's arm lowering it "Could you put the gun away, please?" I begged her.

"You people act like you've never seen one?" Teela scoffed holstering it "Believe me, we've seen enough."

Looking at everyone who seemed to calm down when they saw Teela wasn't going to shoot them, "Sorry for all of... This I guess, we're leaving."

"Adam wait!" Jasmine said getting up and running between us and the door "Let us help you." Jasmine said making me gap at her "What, no way Roger and I are already to deep as is."

Lee and Dijkstra stood to "You don't expect us to let you do this alone?" Lee asked "I'm not alone, I got Wonder Woman meets Rambo right here-" I said pointing to Teela "- and Gandalf the Blue." pointing to Orko.

Dijkstra cleared his throat "Technically Gandalf is the grey and white, the blues are-" "Not the time Dee." I said interrupting him.

"Adam, hello my parents are pilots they go in and out of Andrews every other day of the week when there transporting stuff to the Kennedy Space station." Jasmine said pointing to a picture of her parents and her in front of a fighter jet "I know the base." she stressed.

Teela's eyes narrowed as she reached for her gun "Your parents are soldiers there?"

"There pilots, the guards at the base know me." Jasmine said, "Not the point I don't want any of you to get in trouble or worse hurt because of me?" I said.

"You guys are planning to break into a US government military base, do even have something remotely related to a plan?" Jasmine asked.

I frowned stuffing my hands in my coat pockets "To be honest, I'm making it up as I go along and so far it's worked out okay."

"That doesn't inspire a lot of confidence man?" Roger said as the others got up to "You want a plan?" I asked looking at him, then at Orko who was finishing off some of the pizza before he flicked his fingers making a whole nother pizza. Then at Jasmine's picture with her parents, then at the rest of my friends.

"The base has got to be on the high alert right, lot of soldiers on duty?" I asked Jasmine "Duh."

"Soldiers get hungry, and we just happen to have some pizza and a wizard who can make more." I said walking over to Orko "How many of these do you think you could make?" I asked him "How many do we need?" Orko asked.

"As many as we can get into the car." I said "Your planning on breaking into one of the most fortified bases in the world with Pizza?" Roger asked.

"No, we are, if you guys still want to help?" I asked him "Little chance of success, the certainty of getting arrested and tried with treason, what are we waiting for?" Dijkstra said.

You know good friends are hard to come by, but thankfully I had these guys when I did, or else I don't think I'd be here tell you this. Now I'll save you the time in asking what we did next. I had Orko make us about eight dozen pizzas with a flick of his wrist. Everyone nearly lost it when they saw real live magic being performed, after that we had a lengthy argument of who was going to load the pizzas into the car. We settled on Lee and Dijkstra since Teela said she'd shoot anyone who would make us try, Jasmine and I were going over a map of the air force base. Teela was looking over an smart tablet after she asked to see it and the remote to Jasmines. TV Okay it wasn't map it was just a birds eye view of the base that she had framed in her mom's office, oh and Roger had already lost a car so no need to make him do it.

"So the guards who are at the entrance know you, do they know that you got a job as a pizza delivery driver, we can take off the magnet sign and put it on your Dads SUV, it has clearance sticker on the windshield right?" I asked Jasmine sitting next to her on the couch.

Jasmine shook her hijab "Yeah but if we give them a few pizza's I doubt they'll care, we'll say the Air Marshall ordered the pizza for them since it'll be a long night." Jasmine said pointing to a golf course next to the base "Alo dad still has fireworks leftover from the Last Fourth of July, if we let Dijkstra and Lee out before we get to the base they can light them up to draw people's attention away from the base after we're inside."

"Will you be able to find this Duncan guy when we're inside?" I asked Orko who was watching intently "I'll track his scent."

"His scent?" Jasmine asked, Teela raised her head from the tablet pressing her lips together before she set it down looking irritated "How he smells."

"I know scent means, but you, you can smell him?" I asked her, Teela softened her eyes "Forgive me, I've forgot how less you humans were." She said as she pointed to her nose "Less?" Jasmine asked frowning not caring for the comment.

Teela nodded "Your species senses aren't as tuned as ours, your not as strong, durable, or share our lifespan, from what Queen Marlena told me it wathe s miracle you planet achieves space flight?" Teela said pointing at herself "My aren't and I'm half Eternal?"

"Half Eternian, and since your half that means your half as good as me." She said smirking at me as if she was showing off "I like her." Jasmine said snickering "Whatever, we have a plan to get in, find Duncan, all that's left is getting out?" I said looking to Jasmine.

Teela held up her hand "Don't worry, after we've found Duncan Orko will open the way back to Eternia."

"He can do that?" I asked amazed "Orko, you can get us home?"

Orko was finishing up with the Pizza's when he lost focus and the pizza exploded in a burst of cheese and tomato sauce. Splattering the three of us, but hitting Teela the most soaking her in the pizza guts.

"Damnit Orko!" Teela snapped whipping tomato off her red face, barely making a difference what shade of red her face was. She started to move toward him but Orko let out a startled "YES I CAN DO IT." He yelled holding up both his blue hands showing the scarring on his wrists.

Teela stood down from her attack on Orko and looked at the Pizza's "I'm going to load these Pizzas up." She said picking up about twenty boxes on her own "Okay, just don't eat any of them."

"No." Teela said walking toward the door with the pizza's, "She doesn't know where the garage is though?" Jasmine said "I'll show her, you going to be fine with Orko?" I asked her as I got up and picked up some Pizza's, we turned out attention to Orko who was using his magic go try and get the pizza stains out of the carpet and off the wall but all he did was turn them purple "I think so." Jasmine said.

I followed Teela down the hallway and saw her walk right past Jasmines garage door, this wasn't the first time I'd been here obviously so when I got to the door I whistled at her to turn around "This way." I said, thankfully she didn't call me mustard top again, she just gave me another death glare.

When we walked into the garage I opened the back of Jasmine's Dad's SUV it was black with a large trunk built for carrying large loads, ot opened when I shoved my foot under the bumper for it to open. The silence between Teela and I started to annoy me, but something else was lingering in the back of my head. The scars on Orko's wrists, "Hey, Teela, can I ask you something about Orko?"

"As long as it's not what he's got under the scarf Mustard top." she said setting the Pizza boxes in the back and glared at me again.

"What's your problem with him?" I asked.

Her brow furrowed at me as if she was insulted "Problem?"

I nodded crossing my arms "So far he's bailed us out every turn and you just keep snapping at him?"

Her glare turned into a smirk "Awe are upset that I was mean?"

"Look your 'highness'-" she said the 'highness' part with some sarcasm "Orko is from an entire other universe, his magic or whatever you want to call it defies all laws of reality and science, the more you ask him to help the more likely he's going to mess it up." she said nonchalantly.

"He said he had a wand that made it easier, but…." Teela started to trail off "But?" I asked.

"He seems to be able to cast magic no problem when it comes from you, you calm him down?" she said almost unsure if I really did have some sort of special effect on Orko, "I do?"

"So far his magic has worked like a dream, we were amazed he was even able to open portal to here, he hasn't been right since-" Teela cut herself off not wanting to say to much again "I'm going to guess it has something to do with those scars on his wrist?"

Teela was quiet again, this time for a long time before she crossed her arms "We we're on a long range recon mission into the Gwylvos forest, don't worry I won't expect you to know where it is, anyway one minute Orko was there then he wasn't, that was fourteen years ago. Then one day he showed up back at our secret base, he had been captured by Skeletor tortured him to the brink of insanity, his most basic magic would end catastrophically." she said grabbing her arm where I saw a burn scar "The scars?"

"Part of Skeletos magic, we don't know what they did to Orko but he started to get better, then he started talking about you and then the sword." She said reaching up and taking it out of her sheath, I saw her face turn grim in the reflection of the stainless steel. Still, I couldn't explain it but when i looked at the sword, something in my stirred. Like that look at the new piece of clothing in a store, you know it's going to look good on you but your not sure if it'll fit…. You're right bad analogy lets just say I felt one with the force and leave it at that.

Teela looked up at me puffy eyes that were half sad and half angry "Do you know how many of my friends died to get this sword, then when we find it that imp casts a spell opening a portal across the universe to you- our last hope?"

"I-" "That kind of magic leaves a scent, one that Skeletor can track, so for all I know everyone back home, all of my comrades, our people-" She stepped forward and poked me in the chest "Your people 'Prince Adam' could be dead or worse, so if you think I'm to hard on Orko, he brought it on himself."

She held the sword up to me "So take it." she said.

"What?" I asked taking a step back "I said take it chosen one!" she snapped holding it out to me, but I couldn't I was frozen in place.

Before I could say anything she put it back in its sheath "That's what I thought, your not a hero Adam Glenn, not even a soldier so don't try to be, once we're inside this Air Fortress or whatever you people call it, just stay out of my way and you can go back to your peaceful little life and this whole nightmare will be over for you and for me." Teela said turning toward the exit and leaving me in the garage with the smell of pizza and my own cowardice. She wasn't wrong, I'm not a hero, I've never even been in a fight my whole life, so what chance do I have in this one? Sure I'll try to save people when they're in danger, but she's talking about fighting a war, am I really up for this?


	5. What it's like to Commit High Treason

ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE

I stayed the garage for what felt like an eternity, Teela's words had shaken me to my core even as we got done loading the pizzas into the car and drove to the the Air Force Base. Orko had made so many pizzas we ended up having to hold some of the pizzas on our lap, on a side note Jasmine had pointed out that cops would be looking for Teela, Roger and I so we had to sit in the back of the SUV pizza boxes all around us so nobody would notice us as we made our way out of her neighborhood. Before we left, I made sure to leave Cringer in Jasmine's room so he wouldn't be in danger, poor thing meowed the whole time clawing at me not to put him down.

It was still dark out except for the flashing police lights going in every direction down the road, thankfully the pizza cab top magnetically stuck to the roof of the SUV. Orko was hidden in the back under some pizza boxes and the fireworks. The Air force base wasn't far from her house, so we're able to let Dijkstra and Lee out next to the golf course. We'd send them a text when we're inside if we actually made it inside. I was in the back seat with Roger and Orko, Teela was up front in the passenger seat even though I called shotgun. Eternia doesn't have shotguns, which is really annoying, anyway let's get back to the story. To add to our plan, before we put the pizza sign on the car. Lee found a spare red pizza delivery jacket in the pizza guys car, we left a note in the back saying thanks and we'd pay them back later, after which Orko made us four copy to wear in disguise, I stuffed my pink jacket into my backpack stuffing it between my legs and hiding the Sword of Power, my backpack and her pistol in the back seat with Orko.

"So Eternia, no movie theaters?" Jasmine asked Teela who was checking her gun like she usually did, "We have theaters, but nothing like what you're describing, you see the people in front of you on a stage."

"So plays, ok live theaters good I guess but that doesn't compare to an IMAX screen I bet?" Jasmine said expressing her love for cinema.

Roger then chimed in "Do we have a backup plan if this doesn't work."

"It's going to work Roger." I said trying to sound confident looking at Jasmine from the rearview mirror "This is Andrews Airforce base, I doubt a couple of Pizza boxes are going to get us past the front gate."

"It worked in Incredible Hulk, Four Rooms, Loverboy and Jay and Silent Bob strike back?" Jasmine said holding up a finger for each of the movies she listed "Only one of those was actually sneaking in and you know it." Roger said as Jasmine's cheeks flushed a shade of red "T-they still worked."

We don't need to explain those other movies and what Roger means, it would take to long, we pulled up to Andrew Airs Force base seeing the tall concrete walls of the base towering around the entrance. The Big Black bold letters of ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE painted on the side, I saw guard towers lining them with snipers sitting on them. "Orko, if something goes wrong I want you to be ready to get out of here?" I said back to the wizard who held up his blue hand with a thumbs up. Rolling up to the checkpoint there were six large metal pillars in front of us so no one in a car could get in or out if they let us through they'd go into the ground if not, well I'll leave that to the imagination.

Jasmine drove the car up to the gate where two soldiers were out in full body armor, with one in a checkpoint house before they rolled down the window. It use to be kevlar and bike helmet, now they wore full body armor that covered their entire face with four lense all vision goggles I kept my head low behind a box of pizza's with my heart racing when Jasmine spoke "Hey, I've got about two hundred pizza's for you guys."

"We didn't get any notices about Pizza delivery?" the soldier said behind his helmets face mask, with a mechanical voice making him sound like Bane from the Dark Knight, as Jasmine looked back at us, and winked.

"Are you fucking kidding me, look we just spent like two hours making these Pizza's we got a call from your base that it was a busy night so somebody ordered these Pizzas?" she said groaning and rubbing her forehead, she looked over at the checkpoint house and saw a large security guard with dark skin and brown eyes watching a laptop "Hey, Murph!"

The guard looked up and right at the car "Jasmine?" he said getting up and leaving the hut to approach the car, he wore regular military fatigues with a pistol at his hip "Whoa, the win did you start delivering pizza's?" the man named Murph said "Mom and Dad said I had to get a job, said I was watching too many movies."

"That's true." Roger said "This is Salem and Mary's daughter." Murph said to the two guards, I started to loosen up seeing Jasmine was telling the truth about the guard, "So why so many pizza's?" he asked.

"I don't know, we're told to bring the pizza's here, it's backed up all our other orders, something to do with what happened at the FBI building?" she asked him, Murph let out a snicker "Lord knows it, they got everyone even me on call, said we'd be here a long time." he said as Jasmine nodded before she reached back and took a pizza box off my lap "Tell you guys what, take one before the next rotation."

I saw Murph's nostrils sniff the smell of pizza coming from the car before I heard a tapping at the window, I froze looking to see the other MP looking at me. I could see Teela reaching for her pistol under the pizza box. Rolling the window down I gulped "Y-yes."

"You got any pineapple." the soldier asked, I shook my head slowly "N-no sir."

The soldier mumbled something under his breath starting with the first two letters of fun and ending the the last two leaders of yuck, "Fine give me a pepperoni."

I open the first pizza and sigh in relief to see it was a pepperoni pizza and quickly handed it to him. My hand was shaking I was so nervous about being recognized. Meanwhile, Murph had returned to his checkpoint box and was on the phone with someone "Alright, Captain doesn't know who made the call but they're working it out, go on in."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked him "Yeah we got of people from the Hill inside, was probably one of them, pull up to the main building and drop it off at the front desk, we'll get a good tip I bet."

"The Hill?" Teela asked me "Shhh." I hissed at her before the metal posts started to lower themselves into the ground. When they did Jasmine casually drove us through with all four of us breathing sighs of relief when she rolled up the window.

"How, in the hell did that work?!" Roger asked, "I've been around Military bases all my life, one thing that trumps Army guys duty and order is hot food not made from rations." Jasmine said "A sound theory." Teela said as she helped herself to another slice of pizza. We passed through the base barracks, I could see a Helicopter flying overhead and parked along the bases road and parking lot were dozens of black cars and other SUVs. "Guys…." I whispered my fear returned when I saw the various seals and acronyms of FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, ICE, all of them who whole pot of security for the country, then I saw it. Out of all the coat of arms, this was the last one we wanted to see, a great bald eagle clutching a reef in one claw and arrows in the other, fifty-five stars around it on a blue background with the words President of the United States of America on them. Roger and Jasmine shared the same look I looked, the one that said 'We are absolutly and totally screwed' if we decide to do this.

"He's here." Teela said sniffing the air, looking at the main building, it was huge bigger than the buildings on Memorial Avenue with the most up to date military hardware and who knows what else, and we're just going to waltz inside.

Teela got out of the car and headed to the back and starting to stuff Pizza's into the various red insulated bags, "Teela- wait." I said for what seems like the hundredth time "

"Duncan is inside, our mission is to extract him so far your friend's mission has worked out so far, we should continue with phase two and contact the distraction team then I can do as you say 'My thing'." Jasmine and Roger got out too and looked at me, I was trying to think of a reason to disgree but so far things were working out, maybe we could do this. There was just one problem, Teela's thing would probably be very very violent.

"... Okay, but when we go in there, no killing." Teela snorted at me out of her nose "Excuse me?"

I stepped toward her my face serious "No-killing."

Teela's smug look disappeared for a moment "... fine, more of a challenge." she said stuffing the sword of power into one of the bags to hide it.

We unloaded the pizza and put them into the bags all of us carrying at least two insulated bags with Teela holding a third, the one hiding the sword and her gun. We walked up the main base buildings steps seeing it lined with soldiers dressed in full body armor and masked helmets. We saw their heads turn at us and I kept my head low as Orko hid in one of the bags on my shoulder. "Adam…" Orko whispered, "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." I said before the automatic doors opened for us. There was a front desk with two Air Force personnel, the name of the base spelled out behind a seal for US Air Force behind them with a wooden decal on the front desk and wall. Six metal detectors were on the side of each desk with conveyor belts to go through them. Jasmine looked at Roger who was holding his phone, I watched him press send to Dijkstra and Lee. We told them as soon as they lit the fuse to run if they got caught down on the ground nothing else, god I hope they make it. We approached the front desk, my heart beating a million miles a minute when we came to the front desk, one of the guards was listening to music with some ear pods, the other was playing galiga before he looked up at us, actually, it was a woman with a cropped hair cut my bad. We put the pizza bags on the conveyor belt through the x-ray and out of the corner of my eye I was watching the bag that had the weapons in it.

"Hey, we got you-" Jasmine started to speak when we heard the sound of fireworks exploding outside, we turned around to see the flashes of red, white and blue in the distance. Both guards shot up and pressed a button under the desk. Every single light went red following a blaring alarm, "You four stay here." the guard with the ear pods said pulling them out. After he spoke we heard the sound of hundreds of boots running down the hallway before we saw American Military, followed by men and women in suits with guns, pistol, and rifle following them. The four of us froze as the guards came out from behind the desk grabbing the pistols on their belts "Hands where I can see them." we all raised our hands except Teela as the soldiers and suits emptied out of the loby without giving us a single look.

I noticed the alarm on the X-Ray start to go off when something metal was being detected, one of the guards looked around at the x-ray "What the F-"

Then Teela did her thing, and it was awesome, she grabbed the first guys gun and pulled him forward chopping him in the throat, bam! Then before the other soldier could raise his gun she kicked him away, yanking the first guard over her shoulder she launched him into the desk. The second one ran up to Teela and swung his fist at her but she blocked with both arms one holding back his haymaker and the other on his shoulder, he punched with the is another arm which she blocked before he started to push her back. He through two hooks left and right that Teela dodged before she spun around his back elbowing him in the kidney's before she jumped up and wrapped both her ankles around his head and SLAMED him into the marble floor, boom. 

"Daaaaaaaamn Teela, you a badass." Jasmine said as she got up, she picked up one of the nearby handguns and tossed it to me "Here." she said before I caught it, Orko had come out of the bag.

Jasmine walked around the desk to relieve the other soldier of his firearm as we walked through the metal detectors setting them off, but they were def compared to the base alarms. Teela yanked the Sword of Power out of the pizza bag throwing it over her shoulder and taking out her ray gun before she wrapped the holster around her leg again and tossed off the pizza delivery jacket. I still had my backpack in. "So can you smell him?" I asked Teela who was already sniffing the air, she looked down the hallway and curled her hands into fists "He's here, and he's hurt I can smell blood."

"Beastman and he did destroy my house?" I said following her down the hallway looking behind us as Orko floated next to me "Whatever we do, we don't shoot." I said to Jasmine and Roger as we walked past framed pictures of US Airforce, Airforce One, Fighter jets and more. "Then we'd grab the guns."

"Cause I don't think we're going to be here alone for that long." I said knowing this much commotion would have to bring either Beastman and this Tri-Klops guy would show up.

Walking behind Teela we came to a cross hallway where she sniffed the air, "This way." She said taking a right, but as soon as we were halfway down the hallway one of the doors on the left side of the wall opened with a dozen Military Police with black body army that read so and blue arm bands on their right arms.

"Halt!" one of them said as they all were holding metal batons that had tasers on the end of the sticks, "Drop the guns and get on the ground now." another one said.

Teela looked at me before I sighed "Teela, do your thing."

"With pleasure," she said running right at the soldiers, there were about a dozen of them in all and these weren't your stereotypical fat knockoff soldiers who were reading magazines or watching a streaming service while on duty know. These were guys almost all over three meters tall with bulging muscles under green fatigues, they never stood a chance. Teela ran up to the first one who swung she blocked and smashed a right hook into his jaw before she dodged another attack from a taser and through the first guy into the second before a the next two tried to stun her in the chest with the shock battons. Which she grabbed, ripping out of their hand and started to beat the other ends against the MP's like she was Nightwing. When she noticed the tazer end tips she flipped them around and started to smack them into the remaining guards who couldn't lay a finger on her as she bobbed and weaved around them dropping down to one knee she took out a guy who was twice her size by hitting him in the legs moving up his waist before finally smashing both taser ends into his head.

Out of the dozen who appeared seven were left standing when one of them noticed us, "Drop the guns." He ordered walking toward us baton raised, we almost all did before we saw a long rope dart wrap around his neck and Teela shout "GET OVER HER!" like a certain yellow ninja who breathed fire.

Yanking the man off his feet she hurled him into two more before she picked up the batons and smashed them on him shocking all three men out cold. The last four standing where all practically out of breath as Teela got up and tossed the batons away popping her knuckles and her neck "Next?" she asked, the four of Military Police looked at one another before they dropped the batons and ran at her with their fists and started to use what real military training was. Now I didn't watch a lot of movies like Jasmine and I didn't know Kung Fu or other fighting styles, but this was a lot more extreme. Teel blocked and countered all four of them at once before she jumped up and did a roundhouse kick that would make Chuck Norris proud taking out another, one of the remaining three ran up behind her to try and wrap his big arms around the girl.

Teela only seemed to smile as she jumped in the air and did a full front flip with the man still on her and smash him into the ground making him lose his grip. But the other two were able to tase Teela. But you know what, hand of god I swear all she did was laugh "Is that your best the best, seriously?" she asked as she yanked one of the tasers out of the soldiers hands and stuck it into his face electrocuting him before she smacked the other one in the head and got up dusting herself off.

"No killing a bit tedious but a lot more fun Adam." she said walking back over to us when I noticed one of the military police getting up and reaching for his gun, I screamed "TEELA LOOK OUT!"

BLAM

The gunshot was followed by the sound of the bullet falling to the floo and Teela turning around rubbing the back of her head "Huh." she whispered as she locked onto the Military Police who looked like a rabbit staring down a big dog.

Teela walked up to him and grabbed the gun out of his hand squeezing it making the gun bend and then brake in her palm before she picked up the man by the scruff of his fatigues and chucked him into a wall making the wall break apart and leave him inside it.

"Okay… so Teela's bullet proof, we all saw that right?" I asked Roger and Jasmine who nodded in absolute disbelief.

Ahead of us Teela was sniffing the air, she walked over to one of the military police she had clocked and sniffed him before she ripped a key card off his belt "This one was with Duncan, I've got his scent now." she said walking ahead and we followed.

"Wait!" Jasmine snapped at all of us "What, what's wrong?" I asked worried something was up "We need to take their uniforms." Jasmine said.

"Huh?" I asked along with Roger "Breaking an entering one-o-one Adam, you've seen Star Wars right when they Princess from the Death Star?" Jasmine asked as I saw where she was going with it "They'll never recognize us."

"Jasmine, let me explain why that's a stupid idea." I said "Why?" I pointed up at a small black ball above us with multiple lenses inside "Cameras."

My destruction of her argument was followed by a bout all of Andrews Air Force base coming down both hallways running right at us "Alright more fun." Teela said getting ready "No, Orko do something." I said looking at the wizard.

"Bu-uhhh- But what?" he asked me "Anything!"

Orko looked back and forth at the literal army heading straight for us in the hallway, "uh… uh… "

"Anytime Orko!" I snapped at him as the soldiers surrounded us on both ends AR's pointed right at us "Drop the guns, get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head!" One ofthe soldiers yelled.

"That's it, we're almost dead and we can't break bread, so knock some sleep in their head!" Orko said snapping his fingers making every single last soldier go limp and collapse to the ground. We all froze as Roger dared to ask "Are they… are they dead?"

Teela put her hand in front of one of the soldiers mouth "No their breathing, come on lets move."

"Did I do good Adam?" Orko asked me, "Best in the universe you hear me Orko, BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" I barked as we followed Teela deeper into the base hopefully the rest of the way unchallenged. We came to another checkpoint running through it and setting off all the alarms "Where is everyone?" I asked seeing it was unguarded.

"Probably passed out back there." Teela said as we rounded another corner into a part of the base that had no pictures on the walls to speak off. Teela stopped at a fork in the hallways "Which way?" I asked.

"This way." She said heading left and coming to a large metal door with red lights flashing on it, she held up the key card and pressed it next to a black pad on the door, it opened up to reveal a number key pad "Alright, any of you know how to hack a system?" Teela asked all of us looked back at her with blank faces "Ugh you humans are so useless." She grumbled as I looked at the gun "Teela step aside." I said raising the gun and shooting the keypad five times.

The keypad exploded and sparked before we heard the metal door groan and unlock before slowly sliding open "How did you know that would work?" Roger asked.

"It's safety procedure remember in class when we we're learning about space station interior protocol, if a door malfunction occurs then the door opens automatically." I said remembering how I had slept through that class and had to write down the whole lesson six times in detention, not a great way to spend a friday evening.

We walked inside to a darkened hallway before Teela sniffed the air again "He's close." She said, we followed her down the hallway passing dark black doors with numbers painted on them till we came to one that read door that had the number 83 on it. Teela didn't use the key card this time instead she grabbed the door and tore it off the wall bolts and all. When we walked in we saw about six people all wearing white hazmat suits with black faces who looked right at us, and between them on a medical table was Duncan strapped down with a white light over him.

"Bastards." Teela said reaching for her raygun I raised the handgun too "Out, now." I said to the six of them who all did so scurrying out like frightened marshmallows.

"Captain!" Teela shouted running up to the medical bed and ripping of the restraints, Duncan had a mask over his face attached to a tube that led down to six cans all connected that read 'xylazine' on each of the cannisters "Horse tranquilizer they got him under good." I said as Teela shook him "Captain, Captain wake up." Teela said as she shook Duncan, I looked around the room to see Duncan's helmet had been pried off and put in a plastic bag with markers on it as evidence, his mace was nowhere to be found as Roger and Jasmine guarded the door. The room had white tiled floors with a mirror on the left side and concrete walls on all the others.

"Alright we found him, what now?" Roger asked.

Teela kept slapping Duncan in the face "We wake him up, Orko."

Orko seemed to turn turquoise at Teela who took off the gas mask of Duncan "How?"

"You know how." she said as Orko sighed, I was two parts afraid and three parts curious to how but would soon find out as Orko took a deep breath and reached inside his robe and pulled out a trumpet "What the-" that's when Orko started to blow into the trumpet and I swear to god, not even Squidward Tentacles could play such a terrible toon. I grabbed my ears dropping the gun as Teela held onto Duncan, both Roger and Teela winced too "Oh god its like one drill on my ear and another on the other side, and their meeting in the middle." I moaned at Teela, Orko kept playing reaching a pitch making all the medical equipments glass in the room shatter.

"Trust me this always-" "FOR THE LOVE OF GRAYSKULL ORKO CUT IT OUT!" Duncan shot up screaming and looking right at Orko who dropped the trumpet back into his robe "Teela made me do it!" Orko cried flying behind me for cover.

"Teela?" Duncan barked looking over at Teela, and you would guess Teela had completely forgotten who she was when Duncan looked at her "Father."

"Father?" I asked in total shock looking at the two "No, not you, anyone but you to follow me!" Duncan barked at Teela "I was the only choice Father, who else knows how to find you?" Teela barekd back.

"Guys?" Roger said "Wait, this is your daughter?" I asked in total shock, well not really it all started to make sense with Teela always wanting to straight toward violence "I ordered you to stay home."

"I'm not a child anymore father." Teela yelled at him "She threatened to shoot me in the face!" I yelled at Duncan ho looked at both of us, "Guys?" Roger said again.

Duncan knitted his brows "Your still threatening to shoot people in the face, Teela what have I told you."

"Wait she's done this before?" I asked Duncan "GUYS!" Roger yelled at us.

"What?" I snapped at him before Roger pointed to the mirror that had shattered, turns out it wasn't a mirror it was a one way window and on the other side were about eight men and women in black suits, black sunglasses on and ear pieces attached, with one woman in the middle with grey hair, tan skin wearing a black suit and white tie with a pen on her suits collar, "oh shit." I whispered.

"What, who is this?" Duncan asked as all the men and women with glasses reached into their suits and pulled out guns "Well Duncan… that would be the President of the United States of America of which we are currently in their base, leader of the free world etc." I sad as Duncan and Teela looked at one another with an evil glint in their eye "Ah, so a perfect hostage." Teela said

"What Teela no!" I cried.

"TEELA YES!" Teela yelled running toward the window and jumping right into the Secret Service, now buckle up cause its get really weird.


	6. Plan B

*YAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNN*

Uh… I'm dozing off, where were we, we reach the goat and the rocket launcher yet, no? Oh yeah that's right, Teela decided to kidnap the president, wow saying that out loud now makes me realize how lucky we were to get out of there when we did, I mean talk about a bad idea going into maybe the worst idea. But I'm getting ahead of myself obviously, we all know made it out but the thing is it gets a bit more complicated to as how.

Anyone who was outside the two rooms we had just walked into, would have heard the sounds of heavy fighting, a few screams, and possible grown man wetting himself from what I smelled before we burst out of it with the President.

"TEELA WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at Teela as we ran out of the room, she had the President of the FREAKING United States over her shoulder tied up like a steer. She'd gagged the President with one of the socks she pulled off an out cold Secret Servicemen that she and Duncan had knocked out. Before she used one of the black suit jackets of the Secret Service to blind the president who was making a muffled scream. Duncan had put his helmet back on strapping it in as he was in front of us "Hey at least I did something." Teela stopped spinning back around making me lean before I could catch the back of the Presidents shoe with my face.

Roger and Jasmine stood behind me "Teela, your taking the President hostage." I said to her "No, we are taking this President hostage." Teela said shrugging her shoulder making the President squirm.

"NO, WE'RE NOT! Put her down." I barked at her looking at Duncan "Duncan please?" I asked him as Duncan was looking at his bionic right arm. It was opening up vents and seemed to be booting up before a small holographic screen appeared above his wrist "I'm afraid I have to agree with Teela, Prince Adam- even though she disobeyed a direct order, literally my only order to her before I left!"

Teela rolled her eyes like a full-blown American teenager "Father I really think we should discuss this later."

"Oh, you mean like how you wanted to discuss it later after you cost us the alliance with the Fire men, because you spilled water on their high priest?"

"Wait, fire people, that's a thing?" Roger asked but Teela and Duncan seemed to be in there one world "It was an accident, also father it was really hot in their fortress."

Duncan gaped at her "There made of fire, what did you expect?"

Teela shrugged dropping the President on her face, "For them to turn it down?"

"His arm turned to steam." Duncan replied crossing his arms, as we grabbed the President and pulled her into a sitting position "Grrrrr are you ever going to not let me live that down." Teela mumbled

"Follow my orders and I will." Duncan said as I put the gun in my waistband and walked between them "Hey, hey, I'm all for a family grudge match but can you please stop." both of the Eternians glared at one another before Duncan looked at me "Prince Adam is right, fighting won't do us any good."

Sighing with relief I smiled at him "Thank you, Duncan, now will you excuse me." I said turning around and looking at the President who was propped up against the wall.

"Madam President, high I'm Adam and… well, I'm sorry about this, any chance you letting this go and pardoning us?" I asked her.

The President looked up at me from suit jacket mask and said "Nnhnn urrr uph." she said, "Uh anyone speaks gagged?" I asked sheepishly trying to loosen the tension, but Teela and Duncan gave me a creepy similar WTF look with Jasmine and Roger the same look.

Rubbing my eyes I stood up "Okay, well just bear with us for a few more minutes Madam President, this will all be over soon… I hope." Man, was I was putting my hope in the wrong place.

Taking a deep breath again, I expelled and looked at Duncan and Teela "Alright, we got Duncan, Orko time to…. Orko?"

I looked around for the wizard, he is Duncan and Teela's only way home and before we left for this, Teela said 'Orko will open the way back to Eternia'. But I couldn't see him anywhere, "Orko this is not time to pull a David Copperfield?" I called out looking down both hallways "Who?" Teela asked.

"Magician, uh a wizard." Jasmine said up to her as we looked around "Orko!"

I started to walk back down the hallway "Orko!" I called again starting to get worried "He's probably wondered off again." Duncan said as he walked over to Jasmine and Roger picking up the President who started to scream and kick again.

"Adam we don't have time for this." Jasmine called after me "No, we have found him or else we can' get home." Teela said following me. We ran down into the belly of the air force base passing by more doors till we came to one that had a window in it, peaking inside we saw it was some sort of lab. Scientists in white lab coats were inside it looking at swabs of blood, with Duncan's mace in some sort of x-ray machine. "Hang on a second." Teela said walking to the door "Wait." I called after her but as soon as she reached for the door it didn't budge. I figured you needed a key to open it, but Teela, you know what she did to the Military police. Teela put one leg on the wall and ripped the door right out of the doorway making one of the scientists drop a tray of what I could only assume were Duncan's blood samples. As soon as I followed her in I saw a large soldier already heading for us, he was about to draw his gun when I raised the one I had taken "Don't." I ordered.

The man stopped raising his hand before Teela walked toward him and spartan kicked him off his feet into the wall making him hit the floor out cold "Why?" I asked her dropping my arms.

She scoffed walking over to the mace "Cause I felt like it okay." she snapped picking up Duncan's mace before she stopped.

"Orko?!" I called out again "Dammnit where is… hey, you okay?" I asked her, she was looking over all the lab equipment and papers, I wasn't sure if she was reading it or something else "What is this place?"

"Uh, a lab?" I said as she looked through a microscope before raising her head "Hmmm, okay."

Teela raised the mace turning it on, the head expanding and lighting up with energy before she smashed it on the table. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked her as she continued to start smashing apart from the lab. Just then the others walked in "Adam what did you do?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing, she just started smashing." I said as Teela walked over to a set of metal containers and dragged them out, I noticed it had a bright red flame sticker on the side, indicating it was flammable, "Teela?" Duncan asked.

"It's a lab father, they were taking samples of you, I'm not going to let another Stinkor incident happen." she said as Duncan looked around "... Understood." Duncan raised his mechanical arm and it turned into a cannon again, "Wait don'-" I was cut off by Duncan firing into the x-ray machine causing it to explode in a small explosion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed at him "Forgive me, Prince Adam, we'll explain later." He said grabbing my arm and pulling us out, Teela had ripped open the cans and started to pour whatever chemicals they were all the way to the entrance we had come in through, I saw her take out her pistol and shoot the liquid making it ignite.

Still confused about it Duncan let me go before I asked him, "Was that necessary?"

Teela rolled her eyes as I asked, she looked up at Duncan before he could answer "He doesn't know anything." she said handing Duncan his mace

"It's not his fault, Queen Marlena was right to shield him from what's happened." Duncan said "Now we need to find Orko before-" suddenly one of the red lights at the far end of the hallway going out, then another, then another, right after the other like firecrackers they started to go out the glass breaking shooting sparks.

"Uh oh, Adam, it's a Stranger Things," Jasmine said making an absurd reference that Teela and Duncan wouldn't know but I knew it wasn't good something was coming, something evil. Suddenly a green light appeared at the end of the hallway, Duncan pushed past me with Teela following drawing her ray gun. The green light started to glow brighter and I saw where it was coming from green orb clutched in staff with what looked like a creatures claw, the holding was a woman with almost yellowish skin. But that may be because of the green light coming from the staff, she wore a black headdress with five points on the end of it sticking back over here head, two glowing green eyes, the same color as the glow from the staff were looking back at us. Plumb dark lips smiled as she saw us see her. She had adorned silver necklace collar around her neck that was attached to two metal straps that lead down onto black iron armor around her chest. It had two silverish blue ram horns curling over her chest on both sides, with additional carvings inlaid in the front. Her left and right arms had silver bracelets on her biceps, with metal arm guards on her biceps over chainmail sleeves that stopped short of purple tattooed shoulders, the armor was linked to black cloth linked to her armors back. She wore an open black gown around her waist with dark tight leather purple pants that were tucked into skull boots with leather strips around her waist like Teela but made of better quality.

She walked toward us her staff echoing on the floor like a hammer on an anvil, "Looking for this?" She asked as Orko appeared next to her wrapped around in green light around his whole body, and another ring around his mouth gagging him like the President.

"Evil Lyn." Teela hissed, I was pretty sure that wasn't her name cause the woman with glowing green eyes locked them onto Teela "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." she said holding up her staff and the green staff erupted in green energy shooting at us "Down!" Duncan yelled jumping back and tackling Teela and me to the ground as the green blast soared overhead us ripping through the exit door like it didn't even exist.

"Run, all of you run!" Duncan yelled, tossing the President over to Teela as he got up and ran towards Evil Lyn. We scrambled to our feet, with Roger and I picking up the President and carrying her, legs dragging across the floor. I looked back at Duncan who was running right at Evil-Lyn dodging spells before he smashed his mace into her staff causing a bright green flash.

I wasn't able to see if Duncan was okay or not, we were to busy running before we came back to the metal door. We burst through to the sound of "FREEZE DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" and about the entire Andrews Air Force garrison looking at us down the barrel of assault rifles, along with two dozen people in suits with FBI, CIA, NSA, and yes Spaceforce, stretching all the way back to the elevator.

"Put the President Down!" one of them shouted "Adam?" Jasmine said as she and Roger dropped their pistols.

Teela and I were still holding our guns, but unlike me, Teela had gotten behind the President and I looked to see she had pressed the gun to the back of the woman's head. "Step aside or your leader dies."

"Teela…" I said when the elevator door dinged, it opened followed by a loud frightened meow, scurrying through the legs of the soldiers and agents was none other then cringer who ran right up into my arms, and over my back into my backpack "Cringer?" I gasped.

"Wait we left him at my house." Jasmine said hands above her head, she slowly turned her hijab to the elevator where some of the agents were looking at, when the ceiling of the elevator broke down and Beastman swung out using both his back paws to grab onto the heads of an FBI agent and fully armored marine smashing them into the floor and coming out roaring like a gorilla and lion at the same time. He started to tear into the agents and soldiers who turned around and opened fire on him. It was like spraying an elephant with a garden hose. At first, Beastman was caught off guard holding up both paws before it saw there was no damage, it just got Beastman mad.

"Back the way we came." Teela said as Beastman grabbed one of the marines and chucked him right into the wall next to the door, I saw his assault rifle and Jasmine pick it up before we ran back inside shutting the door behind us hearing the screams and roar of Beastman behind it.

But now we're back in the hallway with Duncan and this Evil Lyn woman, I looked to see Duncan was somehow holding his own. Evil Lyn spun her staff around like a Chinese warlord jumping around and dodging Duncans cannon blasts. His energy mace swatted away any magical blasts coming from Lyn's staff, behind them I saw Orko was still in whatever enchantment Evil Lyn had put him in.

"Roger, hold this." I said handing the President over to him.

And yes I did refer to the President, the leader of the Free World and so on as 'this'. But what I did next was way dumber, I grabbed the machine gun out of Jasmine's hand and ran right towards Duncan and Lyn, the Man-at-Arms locked mace with Lyn's staff when they saw me coming.

"No my prince!" Duncan hollered seeing me coming.

I held up the gun gripping the barrel tightly, squeezed the trigger and aimed at Lyn. I know what your thinking, but Adam both Beastman and Teela are bulletproof surely Evil Lyn is too and your right! She was bulletproof, trying to kill her with an assault rifle with an extended clip, laser pointed maybe hollow point bullets even. But I wasn't trying to kill her, I was only trying to get past Evil Lyn to Orko. The two of them broke off as soon as they saw the flash from the muzzle, the two duelists broke off with me running right toward Orko. I dropped the assault rifle and jumped up to grab him. But the second I touched Orko I felt like I was getting tasered while being set on fire and if I had to pick a third torment- like watching an internet video only for it to be Rick Astley and you got Rickrolled.

The metal floor and the back of my skell kissed, my hands burned when I looked to see they were bright red and steaming, but that was the least of my worries.

I felt the heel of Evil Lyn's boot on my chest before looking up to see the witch holding her staff down on me, "So it's true, the Randor's heir." she said.

"D-Duncan?" I yelped looking over to see Duncan about to attack, but a green net appeared on top of him frying his circuits, above him the air started to flicker before Tri-Klops appeared pulling back the hood of his cloak. I had seen camouflage technology work before, but this was beyond anything I had ever seen outside of Dicks Sporting Good's hunting section. His three ringed eyes flipped to the blue one

"It's him, I've scanned his DNA, Eternian and human," Tri-Klops said walking around Duncan who struggled to get up from the net.

Evil Lyn looked over at Duncan "Tsk-tsk, Duncan Duncan Duncan, what a poor Captain of the Guard you turned out to be."

"First you failed your lieges, then your people, now there legacy." she said holding the staff "King Skeletor will be most pleased." Evil-Lyn said as Duncan gritted his teeth and spat outside the net "False King is no king-" Tri-Clops lifted his arm and had almost like a device Duncan war on his own wrist to make the net send a surge into Duncan's body. I saw the man thrash in pain but not screen "S-stop." I snapped at her.

Evil-Lyn gave Tri-Klops a look and nudge of her head "Oh Teela my dear!" Lyn called out in a tantalizing tease. The witch raised her hand and held it out "The sword if you'd please or I will turn your hero to ash."

"Kill him, he's been nothing but deadweight since I got here!" she yelled from the other end of the hallway making me look at her wide-eyed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screamed at her, Evil-Lyn didn't seem to care if anything she seemed to enjoy Teela's answer "Very well, Tri-Klops."

"With pleasure," Tri-Klops said drawing his sword off his back and walking toward Teela, watching him heading toward Teela, Roger, and Jasmine. My body started to move on its own but I felt the heat coming off Evil Lyn's staff starting to get really hot above me "Oh no, you should watch."

Teela drew the Sword of Power and walked toward Tri-Klops, "N-... No." Duncan squirmed seeing the Evil Warrior heading toward Teela, it was like the woods all over again. I had to do something, anything even it hurt. My eyes went to Evil Lyn's staff, the orb glowing bright with dark magic. I pressed both my hands onto it and started to push, it was like touching a stove with how it burned my hands. Evil-Lyn noticed it and pressed the staff down into my hands. Don't let the slender frame fool you, she was as strong as Teela maybe stronger because it felt like my wrists were about to break before my palms melted off. It didn't really matter, because the pain was so much I screamed from the pain.

Then wouldn't you know it, the least likely person to save the day you guessed it, "ADAAAAM!" I heard Orko wail the green enchantment bursting around him, Evil-Lyn and I looked up to see Orko both his yellow eyes not just glowing, they were burning.

"... no." Lyn gasped "Wicked witch who causes pain, your wrath will be IN VAIN!" the entire hallway started to shake with the ground, walls and ceiling shaking before they cracked. Purple light filled the void between them, this light started taking shape in the form of chains they shot toward Evil-Lyn coiling around her like serpents or whatever those black roots in the first Harry Potter books did to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She was pulled off of me and into the wall that seemed to be enveloping her. The chains attacked Tri-Klops too pulling him to his knees and squeezing around his arm band deactivating the net around Duncan who got up.

"Prince Adam." Duncan said getting up and pulling me up, "Come on, hurry." Duncan ordered the others, they ran past Tri-Klops, but remember him and Lyn weren't the only ones after us. Beastman must have finished off the remaining soldiers and agents because he tore through the door as a cat tore through cardboard.

"Adam show me your hands," Duncan said forcing me to show him my palms, they were bright red the skin had blistered and burned stinging from the slightest touch of air. Duncan reached into his belt and pulled out a small spray bottle and doused both my hands. At first, they burned but then the pain subsided.

Beastman let out a roar and charged toward us on all fours, the chains which bound the other Evil Warriors went after Beastman, while Duncan wrapped my hands in makeshift bandages. But he seemed like he would get through he bounced off the floor onto the walls then ceiling before one of the chains brought him to the ground and crushing him into the floor. Looking back at Orko his eyes still burned with the magical fury as his hands moved slowly as if he was choking the three of them with his bare hands "Orko?" I asked when Teela and the others came, yes they grabbed the President too, I assumed she wasn't dead but unconscious at the moment, I had something worse to worry about.

Even after I said his name, Orko hadn't stopped his spell, even worse I thought I saw the curl of his cheek under his scarf like he was enjoying it "Orko, that's enough."

"What, no keep going Orko." Teela said seeing to Duncan, I grabbed onto Orko and started to shake him "Orko I said that's enough!"

The wizard's eyes shut and opened them again to reveal his big black pupils "Uhhhh Adam, are you okay?" He asked me, the chains around the Evil Warriors had disappeared and the ground had stopped shaking.

"Come on, they'll be on us." Duncan said grabbing my shoulder, we ran down the other end of the hallway the one Lyn had appeared from coming to a left which we took.

"How's the President?" I asked back to Roger and Teela who were dragging the Head of State's feet across the floor.

Jasmine put her hand in front of the President's masked face "Still breathing, so are we kidnapping the President or rescuing the President?" she asked me.

"Both, now shut up and run." Roger snapped at us.

As Duncan said, Orko's spell wouldn't last for long both Tri-Klops and Beastman rounded the corner after us, Duncan and Teela covered us from behind. Orko and I were in front leading the way, but like most of this whole adventure thus far, I had no idea where or what I was going. My eyes were darting back and forth to the left and right side of the walls looking for an Exit sign.

"Come on, come on, come on?" I asked looking around, it seemed like the corridor would go on forever when we saw the very end of the hallway in bright neon red letters E-X-I-T.

"Duncan, Teela!" I called back, both of the Eternians who were covering us "Shoot the ceiling."

Together with raised arms, both opened fire on the concrete ceiling with lasers and just like I hoped the ceiling began to cave in behind us, I think i saw one piece of rubble fall into Tri-Klops but the rubble started to catch up to us "Pick up the pace!" Teela snapped running past me and getting to the door first before tearing it open. We poured through into the exit before the rubble collapsed the entire hallway behind us. Finally being able to catch my breath, the exit wasn't into another hallway but a stairwell. We had to be deep underground because there wasn't any set leading down to any other lower levels, the only way was up.

"Who the hell was that." Roger gasped.

"That… young man, was Skeletor's second in command and most trusted advisor the Mistress of the Magic Arts-" Duncan didn't get to finish, because Teela chimed in"Evil-Lyn" Teela hissed spitting on the ground.

"Actually her full name is Evelyn, but that's beside the point, will this stairwell take us to the surface?" Duncan asked me as I looked up it unable to see the top "I don't know, but it's our only way out." I said walking over to Jasmine who was sitting on the floor, I knelt down to check on her as she rubbed her face.

"Jasmine, you okay?" I asked.

I touched her arm and felt her flinch, she was shaking "Yeah, I-I'm fine, Adam how many more of these people are after you?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I bet there's going to be more," I said, part of her black hair was showing from under her hijab. The Muslim girl reached up and tucked it back under before she composed herself "Alright, I'm ready."

I held my hand out for her to grasp "That a girl." I said pulling her up, both of us pulled the President to her feet and started to move up the stairs.

"What are the chances Dijkstra and Lee got away?" I asked.

"I'm going to say as much chance that our stunt in the corridor stopped Skeletor's forces," Teela said ahead of us.

"The base is going to be crawling with soldiers and the rest of Homeland Security, so could someone please tell me the plan?" Roger asked behind me and Jasmine.

"Once we're in the clear, Orko will open up the doorway back to Eternia." Teela said as Orko flew next to me, he had been pretty quiet since we got out of the hallway.

The five of us, plus the President, you know its funny out of all of this you think kidnapping one of the most important heads of state on the planet wouldn't be something you'd forget. But it's amazing when you find out your half alien prince, have a wizard for a sidekick, and a cyborg, a monster and a witch all trying to kill you makes you forget these things.

"Duncan, what did Teela mean by another Stinkor?" I asked him, Duncan was silent for a few moments before I stopped looking at him "Duncan?"

"A story for another time, right now we need to get out of here," Duncan said to me, I was curious but I knew he was right.

After we got in the leg day workout of a lifetime, we came to the only door in the entire stairwell, with no other stairs leading upward.

"What do you think is on the other side?" I asked Teela and Duncan, he walked up to the door and held up his arm scanning the door "This doorway appears to lead to another set of stairs?" he said, "Teela?" I asked getting behind her and Duncan.

Duncan's arm turned into a canon and he held it like a rifle before he kicked the door open showing a concrete set of stairs. A wave of fresh air hit me with morning dew scent tickling my nose, we all seemed to give a sigh of relief as he saw we had reached the surface. We rushed up the stairs to see not a door, but a hatch in the with a short ladder.

"I'll go first." Duncan said pushing forward and climbing up the hatch, he unscrewed it and peaked outside "The base is on full alert, soldiers everywhere." he said down to us.

"Do you see two boys, one big tall lot of muscle the other one is lean, black hair?" I asked him, Duncan looked around for a few more moments.

"Yes Prince Adam, there being held prisoner."

"Dijkstra and Lee." Jasmine said I nodded "Alright up we go."

One by one, we all got outside the base, the hatch was actually a rock that was a decoy I think. Like this was an actual escape hatch hidden as a manhole between some hangers. We pulled the President out o the hole followed by Orko, Teela was watching the edge of the alley between the hangers. I came up behind, passing by a door with a window in it, and I saw- I'll tell you in a second. Anyway, the base was on full alert, soldiers were pouring into the base with helicopters flying overhead. Soldiers in full combat armor were coming out of trucks and the airships. I spied both Dijkstra and Lee, hands behind there head cuffed too, they were being led toward an airship.

"We have to do something." I said down to Teela "Why, we don't need them anymore?" Teela asked me.

"Orko, open the portal." Teela ordered walking back to the others, I followed her as Orko almost jumped out of his own skin "Orko do it." Teela said, as Duncan looked at Orko scratching his chin "... he can't, can you Orko?" Duncan asked him.

Orko's shoulders drooped "... no" he squeaked.

Teela turned redder than Beastman's fur as she stomped up to Orko and grabbed him slamming him into the wall "What?"

"I-I mean I don't know how the first time was luck." Orko squealed as I looked back at Dijkstra and Lee, we had to do something fast or else they'd be outreaching, and we'd all be caught between the entire United States Military and the Evil Warriors.

Teela growled as she drew back her fist "You sniveling, lying imp, I should-" I grabbed Teela's arm before she could follow through "Stay calm if we lose our cool in a crisis like this we're dead in the water." I said to her.

Yanking her arm away she let go of Orko "We don't have time for your stupid human rhetoric Mustard top, we-" "Need to shut up and listen!" I snapped at her.

"I know you don't like me Teela, I get it, your upset that the Sword came here, that your dad almost died about it and it's all my fault, I get it," I said back to her.

"But I've been trained to be a first responder to crisis situations, and the first thing they teach is if you panic, you die and if you want to live you have to remain calm and think rationally."

Teela put her hands on her hips not caring for my tone, and guess what I still didn't care if she was upset even when she asked: "Oh, and what's your rational thinking when our only way home was a lie?"

Reaching forward I pulled her pistol out of her holster and I grabbed the President by her suit and shook her a few times "Plan B, wakey, wakey Madam President." usually I would be shaking the President like she was a drunk college freshman, usually. She started to come too when I pulled the suit off her head, she was still gagged with the sock and when she saw us, she started to muffle a scream. I shoved my hand over her mouth and stuck Teela's blaster in her face making her freeze.

"Wha- oh sorry." I said pulling the ray gun away "Oh and for what I'm about to do now."

I pulled her to her feet and pressed the gun at her back leading her to the open tarmac, Jasmine started to ask me what I was doing "Adam what are you-" "Duncan get everyone in the hanger, Jasmine- Roger, you'll know what to do just make sure we're ready for taking off when I get Dee and Lee." I said as I walked towards the tarmac, behind them I could hear Teela ask.

"What's the fool doing now?" and Roger answered with "I find it best not to ask, come on."

I walked out into the open with the President at gunpoint "HEY BUCKETHEADS, OVER HERE!"

The entire base looked in my direction with a dozen spotlights being shined on me, not to mention about thousand guns, laser points and I'm going to assume a lot more then what I just said, but that didn't matter. I made myself as small as possible behind our hostage, "Let the two guys go, and I give up the President!" I called out to the crowd of soldiers before any of them could tell me to give up.

"I poked my head out from behind the President's shoulder to see an officer wave over the soldiers guarding Dijkstra and Lee, "We're sending you over the others, now give up the President!" the officer said through a megaphone.

They were shoved in front and both of them came running over "Dee, Lee, get inside and get onboard."

"Onboard what?" Lee asked me "Plan B." I said as I started to back up slowly "No hard feelings Madam President?" she turned her head slowly and shook it while giving me a look that I could easily translate as 'Not a chance in hell'.

"Had to ask." I said shoving her forward and turning around in a dead sprint with bullets flying and jumping behind me as I followed Dijkstra and Lee into the hanger. We locked the door behind us and new it wouldn't hold for long, but it didn't matter because was escape plan was in there. I'm going to paint you a picture, the entire base is on lockdown, we have Air Force, Army, Marine and more surrounding the hanger with the rest of us inside. They probably think we have no chance of getting out, but when you're out of options and the most rational thoughts become the dumbest ideas and the dumbest ideas become the most rational. What I'm saying is the President should have given us that pardon, because now it was personal, so we stole her ride."

The hanger doors burst open, "EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Roger and Jasmine were at the controls of, you guessed it Air Force One. The personal air and spacecraft of the President of the United States. It uses to be just a plane, but with space travel more prominent than ever they stowed the old Boeing and updated to what it is now. The new Air Force One had an arrowhead shape design like most space shuttles but was twice as big, with two large engines on the back and topped with two fins. The main body rose out from the lower haul that had the full belly painted in the classic blue and yellow lined colors of Air Force One. The Presidential seal was on each wing. Dee, Lee and I were already safely aboard when the bases forces opened fire on us.

But it wouldn't do any damage, nothing short of a rail gun or EMP could shoot down this ship, it was made from Lithium ore harvested from asteroids in the sol so it was pretty much indestructible, thank god. When I got to the bridge I saw the ship roll over the trucks and vehicles in front with everyone scattering to get out of the way as Jasmine turned the ship onto the landing strip for taking off.

"Engaging thrusters, preparing for taking off," Jasmine said putting on the headphones, the cockpit was big with two seats for each pilot, I felt Air Force One shake from either rocket fire or grenade launchers, either way, we're on our way. We started to speed up and I felt myself being forced back by the G-force. We all grabbed onto something to hold, a handle in the wall, one of the seats Jasmine and Roger were in anything as we speed up.

"Hitting main thrusters in 3-2-1, launch!" Jasmine snapped grabbing a lever and pushing it forward, I tried to hold onto Jasmine's chair but the g-force was so strong I let go and tumbled back into the wall.

I could feel the wheel kick off the ground of the tarmac and start to climb up into the night sky "y-y-YEAAAAHAHAHAHAH!" Roger cried out in celebration as we started to get away from the base by the second. All of us started to cheer and celebrate, Jasmine gave a thumbs up, Dijkstra and Lee clasped hands as I looked over at Duncan who was still holding on and even smiling. But it was short-lived because I heard the most terrifying noise any child could hear over the radio

….. When one of their parents uses their full name, specifically one of mine, specifically my mom "ADAM THADDEUS GLENN, YOU TURN THAT SPACESHIP AROUND THIS INSTANT!"

"Mom?" I squeaked.


	7. Galactic GarrisonGalactic Enforcer

Yes, I know for the gazillionth time, we should have called my mom from the start, she probably would have been able to sort this whole thing out and protect us from Skeletor's Evil Warriors and saved me a bunch of time in explaining everything about my secret heritage of being the lost of a Prince of Eternia, but how would that make for a good story? Maybe you all are right, maybe I've gone about this whole thing the wrong way from the start, but that's not how things went because if they did, then I probably wouldn't be here and what happens next maybe never would have come to pass because of me.

"I SAID LAND THAT SPACESHIP RIGHT NOW!" My mom shouted through the radio as I got up and walked toward it, everyone looking at me "Adam, I know you can hear me." she said as each of my friends gave me a different look. Roger was giving me a nod like to answer her, Jasmine shook her hijab back and forth, Dijkstra shrugged and Lee, Orko had been knocked out after Teela had crashed into him so he was out.

I knew I'd have to face the music sooner or later, so best to get it over with right? Reaching forward I hit the response button "Hey mom."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ADAM!" she screamed making all of us wince, my fear was suddenly replaced by overwhelming teenage angst "What was I thinking?" I asked her "Are you serious, after everything that happens, after you had Nasa expel me."

Marlena got silent on the other end "Adam, this is so not the time or place for that discussion."

"Hmm, me in a stolen shuttle, alien assassin after me and what I'm assuming is going to be the Air Force next so I doubt there's going to be another time for us to discuss it." I said back to her as Jasmine and Roger looked at one another, feeling awkward "Turn the shuttle around, I'll smooth things over as best as I can but right now-zzt yo-zzt-zzzzzttt" Marlena's mike was cut off and the shuttle started to shake.

My anger was replaced with overwhelming fear "Mom?" I asked as the radio went to the hissing serpent of static.

The shuttle jolted again making me look up to see dark storm clouds heading our way "Was their rain in the forecast this morning?" I asked seeing a bolt of lighting crack before the shockwave reaches us shaking the ship so hard I nearly lost my balance and had to grab onto the pilot chairs to hold on, but then I remembered lighting wasn't green.

"It's Evil Lyn!" Teela snapped when a bolt of lightning shot out of the clouds and into the shuttle causing all the systems to go on the fritz, the lights all started to flash as everything went dead.

"We lost power." Roger said quickly looking to the controls with Jasmine "We need to reboot the system." Jasmine said getting out of her chair and getting under the dashboard table. I saw her yank the emergency hatch out and pull out the inner control panel that had multiple emergencies on and off switches, she started to flip them all over before she reached down to the lower half of the panel where a red lever that would force the ship to kickstart. She pulled it over and all the switches flipped back over in a woosh, but nothing happened, that's when we started to fall.

Everyone held on to something as Roger got strapped in with me holding onto their chairs. Jasmine pressed herself under the dashboard while the other three started to get lifted off their feet and pinned to the wall with the shuttle in an increasingly steep nose dive.

Roger grabbed onto the controls and did his best to try and level us as Jasmine kept trying to restart the ship "We need something to kickstart the power."

Suddenly I felt Duncan's hand on my shoulder as he pushed by "Stand aside." I looked down at his feet to see were stuck to the floor like magnets as he pushed me over.

Holding his mechanical hand out the palm opened up from fingertip to wrist exposing black wires sown and wound together they were like muscle tissue, with a metal skeleton mechanical hand. HIs fingertips and wire muscle parted moving toward the system like vines growing rapidly before plugging into any port or crack.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked, "On my go hit the power Jasmine." Duncan ordered as he took a deep breath.

I saw the cracks in his armor start to glow as his chest opened up to reveal a mechanical underlayer of wires and metal frame inlined with muscle tissue but another layer of green metal that opened up on the pectorals and upper abs, instead of a rib cage it was metallic frame with pulsing rainbow light running through it before it opened up. Both his lungs were gone, a breathing apparatus of some kind I guess was what I saw on each side before they parted and we saw Duncan's heart, at least I think that what I saw. It was hard to describe, the technology was almost artistic in how it appeared. Not as blunt or archaic like the weapons Duncan used, or Teela or even Tri-Klops this, this was different.

It glowed like it was a small sun, the energy of every color spectrum was coming from it, I know I said it was a heart but it was more than that. There wasn't even the muscle it was an engine of some kind running at full capacity feeding energy through Duncan and into the shuttle. Every light came back on twice as bright and the shuttle's engines roared as loud as the thunder around us.

"We have power, we have power." Roger said pulling up and making us soar up through the storm lighting and black clouds all around us, frozen rain pelted the glass of the shuttle fogging it up as it flew.

"Pilot get us above the storm." Duncan ordered as I saw his eyes begin to glow before his hand's wires retracted back into the form of a hand, Duncan's armor closed around him shutting off the beautiful light from his core he stepped back as the ship started to level out then lean back with Roger and Jasmine taking us to safety.

It was only five seconds before we broke through the troposphere and into the stratosphere, the ship rain and storm was replaced by vacuum and flame. The higher we got the more the shuttle shook and nose lit up while we tried to break the upper atmosphere till it all went weightless.

Each and every one of us who wasn't buckled in felt out feet rise off the floor with the rest of us, all except for Duncan "How?"

"Magnetic… feet…" Duncan gasped, whatever he did to the ship must have really taken out of him. Checking on the others both Dijkstra and Lee were holding onto one another not to drift. Orko was currently being slapped awake by Teela before I saw a glint of light appear on the cockpit wall. Slowly I turned feeling the heat on the neck to see the sunrise coming over the Earth's horizon. It reminded me of Duncan's heart.

"Whoa, so that's what it looks like from space." Jasmine said, passing by me just then was Teela who starred out at the stars and sun ahead of us.

"This is what they saw father, the ancient ones?" Teela asked him, confused I looked at Duncan who nodded weakly before standing up straight "Ancient ones?" I asked.

"Adam there is so much about Eternia's history to do not know, your history, despite our technology we are but ants in the shadow of titans." Duncan said holding up his metal hand to his chest that was still glowing with soft silent embers.

"Titans?" Roger asked.

I paused wondering what he meant, but he was right I didn't know anything about Eternia. Only that Teela and Duncan were from there, Orko wasn't even eternian he was something else entirely. These Evil Warriors are also Eternian, Beastman could be some sort of subspecies like an evolved form of ape man I was starting to realize just how lost we were.

"Adam, Adam!" the radio started to come back to life now that we were out of the storm "Mom?" I asked recognizing her voice.

"Oh thank god…. Adam whoever is piloting the shuttle tell them to bring it back to the base." she ordered me.

Then a terrible thing I forgot was remembered "Mom… where are you calling from?" I asked.

"I just arrived in time to catch you stealing the President's shuttle, and you know Bernice is not happy Adam, NOT-HAPPY!" She snapped at me, I forgot my mom and the President played poker every Sunday but thats not important.

"Mom, you need to get out of there." I said quickly realizing the danger she was in "No, Adam you-" "Mom there, there, in Andrewsthat's." I said back to her, she paused wondering what I meant before she asked.

"Who's here Adam?" she asked me I was about to tell her when Duncan came up and grabbed the walkie talkie out of my hand "Your Highness, I wish I was speaking to you on better circumstances but you're in grave danger."

Another pause a long one, "... Duncan, is that you?" mom asked.

Duncan paused too "Yes your highness, but the Prince is telling the truth the enemy is still there."

"But that's-" My mom was cut out by the sound of loud chattering and the sound of an alarm ringing in the background, my fear grew to new heights as I grabbed the walkie talkie out of Duncan's hand "Mom?"

"Duncan why are you here?" she asked, "Orko, he found the Sword and opened a portal to find Prince Adam." Duncan explained.

The chattering and background noise started to grow more apparent as my mother mumbled "Duncan, you son of a bi-" A loud explosion was heard in the background "Mom!"

"Damn there coming." she said through the intercom "Duncan, you need to get Adam as far away from here as possible, I don't care wear get him as far away from Evelyn and the others." she ordered.

"Yes your highness." Duncan said as he hung up "Pilot take us to safe harbor." he said down to Duncan before I tried to open the channel back open "What- no, Jasmine take us back."

Duncan pulled me away "I'm sorry my Prince but we can't, it's to dangerous."

"Dangerous, we just broke in and out the most guarded air force base." I snapped at him "We're going back." I said looking at Jasmine who had her eyes on the horizon.

"Uh yeah Adam and Duncan is it, I don't think I'm going to be able to either of those?" she said getting both our attention.

Duncan then asked "Why?"

"Well my parents are both air force pilots, so unless I'm mistaken those are MQ-10 combat drones, also known as Reapers.", she said pointing out the cockpit window, where we could clearly see three Reaper Drones heading right for us. "Contact Andrews tell them not shoot," Roger said as he started to prep the dashboard while Jasmine tried to contact the Air Force.

"Attention, Attention this is Air Force One, do not fire, repeat does not fire we surrender."

"Zzzzzt-zzzzzt-zzzt." nothing but static came back to us "Andrews comes in." Jasmine said before I saw the reapers fronts light up "Roger!"

"Taking evasive action." Roger pulled the controls back and I felt the entire shuttle swerve to the right when he did the cockpit shoot with bullets bouncing off the glass and roof of the shuttle.

"Engage all weapons." Duncan ordered jumping into one of the seats.

I sat down behind Roger while the others behind us started to try and grab some seats or something to hold on "Does Air Force one even have any guns?" I asked as Jasmine looked around the dashboard and spotted a bright red button and pressed it, the floor and ceiling opened up with a ladder coming down from the top.

"I'd never thought I'd say this out loud, BUT THANK ALLAH FOR REPUBLICANS." Jasmine said smiling back at us, "Teela take the nose gun, Adam top gun." Duncan said to the two of us. I got up as soon as the ship was level and grabbed onto the ladder as Teela slid down to the floor and into the nose gun. Climbing the ladder the top of Air Force one had opened up with a bubble dome with two barrels sticking out of it attached to control in front of swiveling chair. I climbed in just as one of the Reapers flew over head shooting the top of the shuttle.

overhead

"Anytime now Adam." Roger called up to me as I grabbed a headset and put it on.

The second I was, I squeezed the grips right and pulled my fingers back on the trigger. Bright red bullets exploded out of the barrels and chased after the trails of the three reapers that zipped in and out around us.

To my credit, I never thought Fortnite would have been important until now, so I just fired at anything that moved then I actually got one "I got one!"

"Nice one kid, don't get cocky!" Jasmine said into the earpiece referencing another good movie.

"Teela how you doing down there?" I asked in the earpiece when my finger came off the speaker switch Teela's excited screams made me almost jump out of my seat. What kept me in it was seeing another one of the drone's left wings had caught fire before tearing off. The drone spun out of control before falling back into the sea of storm clouds.

"Two down, where's the last one?" Teela asked me.

I looked all around me, but something flickered in the up at the glare of the sun that had risen over the edge of the earth. It flickered again "Adam, it's using the sun as a blind spot." Teela said into my ear, pulling as hard as I could to turn my gun around. We fired wildly into the light of the sun as we felt the bullets bounce off the shuttle haul till I saw a flash of the drone fly overhead and then start to come back around, we swiveled before I saw Teela' lower guns slice the drone in half. The back part flung off into the clouds, but its nose soared right into the starboard engine.

"We're hit." I called down.

"Engines totaled, we're going down." Roger reported from the cockpit.

Outside the world started to come toward us very fast, Holding on I was glad I was strapped in "Buckle up everyone buckles up I'm going to try and get level us." Roger said, meanwhile the flaps of both the shuttle wings started to lift up. The three on each off the wings and then a dozen on the shuttle roof like the spine of a bearded dragon. It almost looks like we'd be okay, then it started to get hot, like really hot. Evil Lyn's storm didn't help anything, the green lighting was more apparent because we're literally falling out of the sky.

"Roger, Jasmine!" I called out pressing my hands on the glass of the gunner spot, "We're falling to fast and the heat is frying all the auto leveling sequences." Roger said when the flaps meant to level us out started to rip off along with the rest of the ship. My backpack was knocked off the dashboard and slid toward me, I quickly grabbed it feeling Cringer squirm inside. I held him tight to my chest with both hands so he wouldn't get hurt.

"The ships falling apart that's bad right?" I said when a lighting bolt punched the shuttle into a tailspin when we felt the back of the ship shake even harder "What was that?" Lee asked.

"Our engines blowing up." Roger groaned while trying to pull the ship out of the tailspin, this was it, we're going to die.

I knew it, my mom was going to die in the base, everything was going to be over in just a few short minutes as my life flashed before my eyes, well it wasn't life that flashed but something was certainly starting to give off a glare.

Outside the ship, a bolt of pure light appeared out of nowhere and around our ship, it stretched over the haul and we began to steady.

"Roger?" Jasmine asked "Wasn't me?" the brunette said dumbfounded while his copilot looked around, we're all confused, had no idea what the hell had just happened. All except one of us and that would be none other then mustache macho metal man himself.

"It can't be." Duncan gasped looking a the light, through the small gaps of whatever this strange aura was we began to see a forest floor come to meet us when the ship hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Then we saw it, I mean him, well he's really either if that makes sense. Now I'd never been someone who goes to church, but I swear I thought it was an angel, a being of pure light was in front of us before they turned off the light show to reveal what looked like a man. He had dark skin like Jasmine, his lips were full from his helmets opening, the arms and legs as muscular as Duncans but he had a strange st of glowing tattoos that ran up and down his limbs like was the Last Air Bender. Surrounded by an aura of cosmic light, they wore crimson armor down the center of his chest, a glowing white symbol was carved in the torso piece of the armor that looked like the letter E but on its side the three ends pointing up towards his head. At first glance, I thought his hands were covered by white gloves that went up to his forearms, the armor on his chest itself reached down to his waist that had a decorated belt with a red tunic going down the front and back. In his right hand, he held a staff with four red blades on each end with a single spearhead in the center of it. But the strangest thing about him was his helmet. It was red on top with a metal comb down the center and two antenna ornaments on the end like the Flash or Captain America. It cupped around his chin and neck with dark iron metal but open in the mouth to show a set of full lips.

The eyes, however, were another story altogether, they were black with white in the center glowing like the rest of him, and they were right at me.

"Zodak…" Duncan gasped in astonishment.

"Who?" asked.

We got our answer when the entire roof of the shuttle lit up with the white light before it was ripped off and this Zodak guy was directly above us.

He looked down at us the moonlight behind him making him even more menacing as he lowered himself in front of both the pilots.

"Man At Arms." Zodak said looking at Duncan who was silent for a long time, Zodak's attention was taken by Orko who started to recover "Oooh my head hurts… uh?" Orko gazed up to see Zodak and let out a shriek before he flew right behind me in terror

Zodak raised his staff pointing it at us "Ah, the anomaly, I sensed you had a hand in this."

He looked towards the rest of us, his pure white eyes cutting into us like daggers "Man At Arms, still you medal in affairs of which you know not."

"It was decreed by the Council of Elders that I, Zodak bare witness to such events and yet you never fail to surprise me with your gual." Zodak said, I'd ask Duncan later about these Elders.

"Zodak wait let us explain." Duncan said getting up and standing between us and him "Explain Man At Arms, because of your actions the universal scales tip towards chaos."

You know, when someone says 'because of your actions the universal scales tip towards chaos' I guess that's the universal translation of 'you f**ked up big time' because Zodak moved like lightspeed and grabbed Duncan by the neck lifting him off the floor.

"Father!" Teela yelled pulling out her pistol, "Teela-ack no-" Duncan begged holding his hand up, Teela didn't have time to hear him before she pulled the trigger, her laser blast bounced off Zodakcs helmet like a rain droplet, all it seemed to do was piss Zodak off. He raised his staff pointing it at her.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped in front of him "WHOA WHOA TIMEOUT, TIMEOUT!" I screamed making a T with my hands Zodak turned toward me, his eyes were glowing white and spinning like spiral galaxies, it was

"Y-yeah, like let's all take a chill pill?" I said looking back at Teela, I put my hand on her blaster and lowered it while holding my other hand toward Zodak.

"There will be no chill pills Prince Adam, Son of Randor and Marlena." Zodak snapped at me, it wasn't freaky enough he could catch a falling space ship he knew my name "Look, I don't know how you know me, but if you just saved us then you can help us right?"

Zodak glared at me, both eyes were pools of pure light behind fish eye lenses, they spun around like spiral galaxies seen from far away.

"Adam no-aaah." Duncan tried to tell me but Zodak squeezed his neck silencing.

"I have not come here to help you, Prince Adam, I am the Watcher of the Universe charged with enforcing the Balance of the Universe, now you threaten that balance." Zodak said facing me.

I gulped with everyone looking at the two of us "Me, what did I do."

"You were born." Zodak said.

"I bore witness to your natality into this universe Prince Adam, and with it foresaw the seeds of chaos that now sprout." Zodak said dropping Duncan and approaching me, I wanted to back away but I was frozen from the sheer presence of Zodak, he was as tall as Duncan but something about him felt more menacing.

He stopped just short to raise his staff like a spear at me, I felt him press the end of his staff against my chest "But will you be a tree that bears fruit or a weed that kills the garden?" Zodak asked.

I had just about enough of the cryptic warnings "Uuugh, what is with you Eternians and the metaphors?" I asked him "Ever since this sword crashed into my house, monsters to cyborgs have been trying to kill me, now when I thought we were okay Skeletor's Evil Warriors are hunting down my mom right as we speak, which was the one thing that I WAS TRYING TO AVOID."

"Then you are a greater fool than this one." Zodak said looking at Duncan who was standing up "For your mother is gone, Prince Adam." My eyes got wide like Zodaks helmet as the fear rushed up my spine.

"Gone, what do you mean gone!?" I asked him "Zodak?" Duncan asked him too.

"Skeletors sorceress, her magic is gone from this world." Zodak said as I looked at my friends "Phone, someone gives me a phone?" I asked walking up toward Roger and Jasmine, my friend reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Snatching it out his hands, unlocked, I typed in 'Andrews' for the air force base and waited it to load, the little blue line that started to load took what felt like an Eternia before I saw a dozen news stories 'Terrorist Attack on Andrews Air Force base' and 'President taken hostage, saved by Navy seals' and more but nothing about my mother till I clicked on one.

A live broadcast from one of the social media platforms, my friends huddled around me when it loaded, a woman with black hair and a beige dress was speaking, behind her Andres Air Force base was in flames, fire crews, police and military were everywhere in the background as I saw helicopters in the background as the woman spoke

"- Reports indicate that a terrorist attack on Andrews Air force base happened just minutes ago, we are unaware of who or what is responsible but all government officials who were present at the base when a person of interest was taken by Space Force officials." the woman said when a mugshot of Duncan appeared "This man pictured here is believed to be the terrorist responsible, including the kidnapping of Adam Glenn son of NASA director Marlena Glenn who has been reported missing, in other news the whereabouts of Air Force One are yet to be determined we'll continue-."

"Missing!?" I asked looking up at Zodak and Duncan, I shoved the phone back into Rogers hand "Where is she, what have they done with her!" I barked demanding answers from either of them.

Zodak was the one to answer "Your mother has been taken from you Prince Adam, by the servants of Skeletor, as what was taken from him so he takes from you."

"Taken, what did I take from Skeletor?" I asked getting angrier "I didn't even know about any of this stuff until you all showed up, GOD- WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME!" I barked.

"None of this makes any sense?" I said to the three eternians in front of me, Zodak was silent before he turned to Duncan "He truly knows nothing?" he asked Duncan who shook his head.

"Queen Marlena must have hidden the truth to protect him." Duncan said, "He doesn't know anything about his heritage."

Zodak scoffed at us tapping his staff on the floor "Truly, that will make things more difficult."

We were interrupted when Dijkstra coughed "Sorry to interrupt, but we have company." the polish blond had his toned arm extended to the northeast where we saw four lights in the distance getting closer "Airships." Jasmine said recognizing the engines.

Duncan pressed a button on the left side of his helmet and I saw a oculus appear on his left eye before it extended into a short scope "Light armored crafts, they don't wear the same coat of arms like the soldiers who captured me?" Duncan said taking off his helmet and handing it to me.

I put it on looking through the scope to see the four air ships, they were long-range airships made of gray metal with orange and yellow, far more advanced than anything NASA or Space Force could come up with. I had never seen these kinds of ships in my entire life, but I did recognize the coat of arms Duncan didn't. It was a white hexagon with two G's in it, one grey also shaped like the hexagon and then a orange shaped hexagon with an open side on the right side, the larger grey G's line that pointed it was pointed into the small orange hexagon implying another G. Which was a stupid logo, by the way, oh yeah hexagon that's so spacey. I mean double alliteration aside this is way worse than any Evil Warriors.

"God Damn Galaxy Garrison" I growled.

"WHAT!" Roger snapped "Oh Allah." Jasmine moaned "You got to be kidding me." Lee whined, Dijkstra through his arms in the air and swore in Polish.

"Are they are enemies too?" Teela asked, "Oh there the absolute worst." Jasmine crossed her arms "I mean their uniforms are ridiculous, orange and gray pick a color, its hideous." Roger grumbled as I handed him the helmet to look through.

"Zodak?" Duncan asked walking up to him "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I hope you haven't forgotten what we did, for you?"

Zodak and the Man At Arms were face to face "You would invoke my debt of Honor to you, to avoid the capture?" Zodak asked him.

"I would, you may be the Universes Watcher, but as the Cosmic Enforcer, this hasn't been a fair fight for many years." It was more of a statement than a question, Zodak looked toward the Galaxy Garrison ship then at me "Not yet."

Looking at my hands they started to become transparent like we're ghosts, the floor of the cockpit started to grow smaller. That's when I realized we were floating, we had become weightless with Zodak in the center of us carrying our party away from the crash site. I looked up to see the Galaxy Garrison ships land and hover around the ship while we floated above the forest towards a cliffside where Zodak set us down and we became solid again.

Dijkstra gasped as he landed and shivered "What did he just do?"

"Zodak is the Cosmic Enforcer, his power comes from the Elders themselves same as the Sword of Power, at least that's what the legends say." Duncan said, "But that's just a small fragment of his true power." I heard Duncan say while the rest of us steadied ourselves. Roger had taken to look at the Galaxy Garrison who were creating a perimeter around the crash site.

"Holy crap, Adam you're going to believe who's down there," Roger said to me and I can't stress how much I'm not making this up.

"No…." I whispered "Yep." Roger said when I walked up and he handed me Duncan's helmet.

Grumbling as I put the helmet on and looked through the lens to see him, my worst enemy in the universe and headache that comes and goes. Galaxy Garrisons favorite show off, I mean anytime one of VVJ's cadets starts to do something good, this guy comes along and up shows us.

"Takashi Shirogane." I growled seeing the tall, broad-shouldered black haired Galaxy Garrison's youngest Senior Officer all by the age of sixteen.

"Who?" Teela asked me "Adam's Nemesis." Jasmine sighed slapping her forehead "Nemesis?" Teela asked, "Yeah, they freaking hate each other."

And here I thought this night couldn't get any worse.

It does, oh by Grayskull it does.


	8. This Adventure is Going to Kill me

Alright, so you probably wonder, 'Adam who's this Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane' why is he your nemesis yadda. Well, I'll tell you, it's because he's the biggest show off slash fake boy scout and all around dork of all trades who's Mr perfect! I mean really, one day you hold the record for the youngest person to survive a G-force test the next day all anyone is talking about is Takashi Shirogane posed to become the youngest pilot in the history of Galaxy Garrison. He's been their poster boy for years, years I tell you. Then just last month he was made a Senior Officer because he did his first moonwalk, oh big deal you did something named after dance by Michael Jackson.

Anyway, it didn't help that he had even been on the cover of Teenz Weekly magazine three times, in a row, twice. NOT TO MENTION HE COST ME… deep breath- deep breath-

Look I just hate the guy, okay, whatever NASA kids at JJV do, this guy upstages us and the media goes ballistic over it, but more on that later you're probably wondering what we're doing with a crazy sparkly man from space.

Zodak had carried us to a cliff overlooking the crash site, down below Galaxy Garrison was already setting up a sort of base/salvage operation. We knew we couldn't stay out in the open cause they'd have drone sweeps would be done by the Garrison, it was standard protocol for any salvage or rescue mission. Teela was able to find a cave not that far from the bridge that we hid in, Duncan has used his mace to make a small heat lamp for us to gather around in the darkness. I'd removed my backpack and given it to Jasmine who made sure to checkon Cringer who was staying hidden in the bag.

With everyone catching their breath, Teela had volunteered to stay on watch on the ridge while the rest of us hid in the cave, she'd let us know when the drones would arrive the meantime I need answers.

"Why didn't you take us farther away?" I asked Zodak who was standing behind me after I had noticed Shiro.

Zodak's attention didn't seem to be focused on me "I am only an observer, if I were to transport you to the far side of the universe then it would not have been fair." he said making as much sense as those magic eight balls. What are the magic eight balls? I don't really know what makes them magic, could be the weird black ink, the blue die with the answers to the universe. You know this is a good way to define Zodak, his eyes do look like magic eight ball windows sometimes, if the dice was a spinning universe.

Gritting my teeth I walked up to him when I remembered what he had said about my mom "You said my mother had been taken, taken were, to Eternia?" I asked.

Zodak finally turned his helmeted head, when he did the armor around his neck loosened, and the helmet opened up on the top and recede from the jawline. And what a jawline he had, his chin would put Aaron Eckhart to shame, he had a wide nose and strong cheekbones. He didn't have hair on his head or his eyebrows, speaking of eyes they were both glowing white without any pupils or iris in either eyehole. I thought first he was blind but not fully blind, like a Daredevil blind.

"That which you seek is not beyond your grasp Prince Adam, you need only reach out and take it," he said confusing me even more than he raised his staff and pointed it to the sword of power resting next to Duncan. That damn sword, it was all because of it, everything from home to now was because of the sword.

"Can't you just take us to Eternia?" I asked Zodak "Duncan did not ask."

It felt like someone dropped an anvil on my head when Zodak used such a lame excuse "Weeeeeeeeell, can you do it now?" I asked him.

"My debt to Duncan is paid, I have already interfered too much as it is by coming to your aid Prince Adam, but it seems the Universe has plans for you." Zodak said looking at Duncan "Don't look at me, I'm not the one who sent him the sword."

Duncan gestured to Orko who was stacking rocks on top of one another, he had reached seven stones, which was kind of impressive. "That begs the question of how he was able to open a portal across the universe." Zodak said

"Thought you knew everything?" Jasmine asked him "I am the watcher of this universe and this creature is not from our universe Jasmine Abinatu-Rosaline Ibn-La'Ahad." Zodak replied to her without even turning around.

Jasmine gave me a look like a 'W-T-F how does he know both my parent's names.' at least that was vibe I was getting as she held up both her hands to her hijab and bugged eyes with a gaping mouth. I didn't know how much more of this my friends could take so I had to what I had to do "Alright, alright, I've had enough." I finally said taking a seat on a small boulder across from Duncan "Spill, right here, right now tell me everything I need to know."

Duncan paused as Zodak looked at him "Prince Adam, now is-" "Your prince just gave you a command Duncan." I snapped this time, looking back on it now I sounded really stupid with the whole your prince gave you a command, that was stupid.

"You've put your faith in me and Teela without question, it's time you got the answers you deserved your highness." Duncan said picking up the blade and unsheathing the sword.

"Is this really the best time to do this?" Dijkstra asked he was right but I was so sick of beating around the bush.

Duncan had raised his arm to contact Teela "Any sign of drone activity?"

"Not yet father, a series of land vehicles have arrived with additional troops." she replied before cutting off the signal.

Meanwhile, I was focused on Duncan "I'll answer what I can, but please we can't stay here Prince Adam."

"Alright, starters, how did my mom get involved in all of this?" I asked him, this was the most obvious question to ask, she had recognized Duncan's voice on the shuttle so if there's anyone who would know more it be her, but I'm stuck with this mustache.

"Queen Marlena's vessel crashed on Eternia many years ago, our scouts had spotted the crash site and assumed it was a falling satellite since we didn't recognize the radio waves, you can imagine our surprise when we found her."

"Was she your first contact?" I asked "First contact?" Duncan replied.

"I mean was she first alien your people had ever met?" I asked him, Duncan answered by shaking his head "No, all of Eternia knows that life exists among the stars, the true question for us was how to contact them."

Now it was my time to answer with "Huh?"

Duncan took the Sword of Power and drew a small circle then another circle around it before dabbing the tip of the sword into the outer circle "Eternia is located at the center of what we believe is the known galaxy, before the time of the Elders, when the ancients lead, Eternia was the center of the cosmos, or so we believe from our findings." he drew various strange symbols around the dirt in the open gap between what was Eternias circle and the rest of the universe, it was almost like a web on an old world exploration map.

"All of that changed when the great doom happened." Duncan said getting very quiet "Ominous." Jasmine said having come over to listen in

"Our once great civilization that burned as a beacon of light across the universe, was extinguished when only a few short hours into a small spark that is Eternia now." Duncan said stabbing the sword of power into the dirt wiping all of the markings away, Duncan held up his arm again and holographic images of carvings made into walls showing what looked like Humans who I assumed were Eternians because they were wearing armor with one of them holding the Sword of Power. The other characters in the hieroglyphs were smaller peoples with V-shaped marks under their eyes and pointed ears or horns on the sides of their head. Another one showed creatures with spears and ghoulish proportions. The other hieroglyphs showed space travel, planets and they linked all together to one large planet, Eternia.

"And my mom?" I asked.

I looked up at Duncan who was squeezing the sword tight "Your mother, came to us in a time of war, outsiders had come to steal the mystic power like Castle Grayskull and the Elders who had entrusted it to the all-powerful Sorceress." Duncan started to draw a new symbol this one looked more like a demonic H then a map.

"They were called the Horde, a monstrous army of metal and magic as one, only with the combined efforts of all Eternia and your mother did we drive the invaders off our world and brought what we believed to be a peace that would last for a thousand years." Duncan sighed rubbing his forehead just thinking about it. Duncan wiped the H away and lifted this sword looking at his own reflection "Then, he came from the darkness."

"Skeletor right, but rewind, my mom fought in a war?" I asked him "Indeed she held the Eternian kingdoms put aside their differences to a single leader into battle."

"Your father, Prince Randor." Duncan said smiling with a twinkle in his eye "I thought he was a king?" Roger asked.

"Your mother made him a king, Eternia was in a constant war between the different races of Eternia after the Great Doom radiation from the ancient one's technology mutated our people, some evolved physically, while our civilization regressed in barbarism."

"And the Horde?" I asked wanting to know more "They had already defeated Aquatican, Avion and other kingdoms were falling by the day. That changed when your mother arrived."

"Together, with your mother, your father, myself and so many… so many brave friends did we finally prevail when the war was over your father was crowned King of all Eternia, advised by a council of the once warring people I thought that I would finally be able to live in peace…. But it didn't last."

"Because of Skeletor?" I asked Duncan nodded "Yes, because of Skeletor…."

Duncans face turned very grim "He betrayed us, turned the kingdoms on another and eventually dethroned your father before setting his forces on you and your pregnant mother. I and those loyal to the King held of Skeletor's warriors before the palace could be breached, Orko channeling the power of the Eternal Throne opened a portal back to Earth where she flew her ship in to return." Duncan explained in detail I looked at Orko not realizing just how much he had done for me, for all of us and right now his rock tower which was as tall as me, came crumbling down.

"Okay then?" I asked looking to the sword "Where do I fit into this with the sword?"

Duncan took another long pause, pondering the right words to choose "What I'm about to tell you until recently was known only to a handful of people, myself, Queen Marlena, Orko and your uncle who died to protect it." Duncan held up the sword for me to take which I did slowly resting it on my knees.

"The Sword of Power is a weapon unlike any other, forged by King Grayskull the Legendary First King of Eternia of whose line you are the heir apparent to. Since time immemorial men and women of your bloodline have carried this sword and the burden of power that comes with it." Duncan said as I took the hilt in my hand, it felt lighter more balanced "So this was my father's sword?" I asked.

Duncan shook his head again "No…. your father had no need of it."

"But we do."I said softly.

"I think I get it, the sword of power and the throne, Skeletor wants both and becomes unstoppable right?" I then asked.

"Yes Prince Adam, while that snake sits the throne Skeletor has control of all Eternia's technological, magical and military might, it's what allows him to send his warriors here, all he needs to complete his conquest is this blade, which holds the location of Castle Grayskull." Duncan said to me.

"What's so special about Castle Grayskull anyway?" Roger asked and I admit that was a good question.

Duncan looked at him sternly "Legends and from what our scholars discovered al came to the same conclusion, power, raw untamed pure power some even guess the very power that shaped the universe from the dawn of creation." Duncan said, so that really didn't add any pressure.

"How does a sword know where to find a castle?" Lee asked with badger marks on his face from the one they had saved Orko from.

"It was the last thing the Sorceress told me before she… before she disappeared." Duncan said in a dark tone "So how do we use it, the power?" I asked Duncan looking at the sword he just stared back at me in silence

Duncan's silence was growing more apparent "I have no idea.'

A chorus of very upset "HUH?"s rang out around our small camp "How to unlock the power was a secret that only the Sorceress new and would impart to each of the champions who took the sword, I'm sorry." Duncan did seem sincere when he apologized and I couldn't blame him after hearing this story.

I wanted to be upset but not knowing the full story and not knowing how much Duncan really new "I'm sorry, but by the Power of Grayskull we can figure it out."

Not sure what to ask next, I looked over at the cosmic enforcer "Zodak, why did Skeletor's warriors take my mother?"

"I'm sworn to play no part in the wars of the universe, but on observation alone, it could be either she may know the location of Castle Grayskull or to goad you into bringing that which will give him the location." Zodak said holding his hand up and gesturing to the sword.

Standing up I held up the sword "Alright, that makes it simple then."

"What does?" Jasmine asked me scratching her cheek "We go to Eternia."

Everyone looked at me not saying a word except for Teela, she walked into the cave helmet under her arm before she tossed it to Duncan "One problem Mustard top, we can't, Orko can't open the portal and the drones you told us about have arrived, their scanning the surrounding forest as we speak."

"Orko?" I asked getting his attention, we had to work fast, he flew right up to me like a good boy dog "You opened a portal with the magic from the Eternal Throne right, could you open another one if you had something magical?" I asked him.

Orko scratched his scarf "Well golly, maybe, but I don't think this planet has any magical artifacts I'd have to find it."

"Wait, you could find it they are here?" I asked he gave me an enthusiastic nod obviously wanting to be of some help, that's why we love him "Sure, it's easy."

Orko raised his hands and took a deep breath, his eyes started to glow " _Where to go, we don't know, need magic to make it so._ " suddenly his eyes flashed blue. He dropped his left arm and held ups his right arm before he opened his palm and started to spin before stopping and collapsing into my arms.

Orko snapped back "ugh, I think I found something?"

"What?" I asked "I'm not sure I just know its that way" he said his arm still pointing to the southwest.

"Alright, we find this magical item and Orko opens the portal." I said taking the sword and putting in the sheath if what Zodak was telling me was true I didn't have a choice. I got my mother into this mess and I need to get her out, didn't matter that she never told me about all of it, she was trying to protect me and still was now I needed a plan.

"Teela how many ground cars did you see out there?" I asked her "Cars?"

Shaking my head I rubbed my forehead forgetting she was an alien "Ground vehicles."

"Seven, four wheels look like they could only hold four to five people." she said back to me. I got down in the sand and made a triangle to represent the crashed shuttle "What's that supposed to be?" Teela asked.

"The shuttle, where are the cars?" I asked her, she got down on one knee and drew seven squares three on one side and four on the other.

I looked up at Orko "Orko, I want you to do your thing." I said to him "My thing?" Orko asked me "Distract Galaxy Garrison, don't care how just do what's natural."

Orko looked at me bug-eyed "Natura, okay." Admittingly I was little scared at the time, but I wouldn't be here if it doesn't work out, well it kind of worked out, then again everything was on fire- you know what I don't ruin the story, back to the plan cause this next part caused some drama.

"Alright, seven cars, which one are we taking?" Teela asked me.

"We're stealing two." I said "One for Duncan, Teela, Orko and I to take southwest, the other for you guys to escape."

I knew the moment I said it, every one of my friend's faces looked at me "What?" Roger asked.

"I'm not asking you guys this time, I'm telling you." I said sternly at him "Adam you're not kicking us out of the adventure." Jasmine said, "I'm not kicking you out, I'm trying to save you."

"Ugh who saved who?" Jasmine asked me "Yeah we did help you get out of Andrews." Dijkstra said, I'm not happy about this, ashamed I did it but I had to make a point. Getting up I walked up to Dijkstra and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Adam?" Roger asked before I slammed Dijkstra against the wall "ALL YOU DID WAS LIGHT SOME DAMN FIREWORKS!"

"Adam!" Jasmine said trying to pull me off "This isn't a Saturday morning cartoon or one of your stupid old movies Jasmine." I barked at her shoving her off "We mess up and we don't have this guy to bail us out we're dead, all of us are dead." I barked pointing to Zodak, I let go of Dijkstra "No discussion, none of you are coming with us, Duncan-" I looked back at him and Zodak, but one problem, Zodak wasn't there.

My jaw dropped "Where're cosmic eyes?"

"He left." Duncan said, "I can see that, left where?" I asked "Zodak comes and goes as he-" "AHHH CRAP BASKETS!" I yelled grabbing the sides of my head "Are all Eternians like this!" I yelled at him.

"You know what nevermind, Zodak is gone, Teela and Orko with me, Duncan take them down to the edge of the forest and wait for the distraction." I said to him "Once you see it, you steal the cars." I grabbed Orko and started to walk toward the exit of the cave with Teela looking at Duncan who gave him a nod to go with me.

"Jasmine, you got cringer?" I asked her "Yeah don't worry." She aid fastening my backpack to her shoulders.

"Prince Adam." Duncan called out to me before he held up his metal arms bicep, he opened a small compartment and took out a bracelet. He handed it to me, I looked down to see a few buttons and small bulb in the center "It'll allow us to keep in contact."

It wasn't an apple watch but it pretty cool.

We stormed, well I stormed out of the cave with the others behind me walking and floating in silence before Teela walked up to me "Look, listen Mustard Top, I know upset but you shouldn't have snapped at your companions." Teela said to me.

"You've called me Mustard Top since you met me?" I reminded her "I have and I don't know you like them, your friends are trying to help you, Adam, don't push away the people who are trying to help you." she said.

I stopped when we reached the woods surrounding the cliff "Where do you get off telling me this, you don't know me, yeah I can play that card too." I said remembering how she'd spoken to me in Jasmine's garage.

"I'm just saying-" "What, that I can't be upset that my life has ot only been turned upside down it's been a lie?" I asked pointing at myself "Do you have any idea, what it's like to be a kid and not have a dad, to grow up and see everyone else bring their dads in for Fathers day, and even kids who had two dads and two moms but all I had was just one, even when don't have one and everyone tells you how lucky you are to have mom like Marlena Glenn the greatest astronaut of all time?" I said back to her with such rage in my voice "Then she expels me from school because I tried to do what was right, what I was trained to do, now this." I snapped kicking some dried up leaves and branches.

Looking up at Teela waiting for her to say something she sighed, giving me some nodding approval of what I thought was an approval or maybe solidarity after what she said "You're wrong, you already know Duncan is my father, but he really wasn't much of a father- isn't I should say."

"From what the other warriors told me, after Eternos, the capital, fell, the old alliance shattered despite Duncan trying to keep it together. When it came to trying to raise a daughter and protect and entire world, I'm proud my dad chose the world over me." she said biting her lip and curling her hands into fists "There were plenty of wet nurses and parents who lost kids in the war who were trying to help raise me, but it's not the same when it's your parent. I grew up watching my father lead our people out of hardship after hardship, trying to learn by his example." she said shaking her head "Then when I thought I could help, I wanted to do something so amazing he'd have to impress maybe give me my own command." she relayed.

She looked me dead in the eye "I found out that Skeletor's men were transporting a group of prisoners of war, reports of some of our greatest warriors, Ram Man, Mechaneck and more... " I saw her start to get puffy eyed as she closed them and shook her head "It was trap, I took fifteen of my friends with me to try and rescue them to be heroes, only three of us came back and my father, the look of shame in his eyes." she said biting her lip.

It was at that moment, I realized how much of a dick I had been to my friends and maybe to her inadvertently she was child soldier, on an alien world and all I had done was tease her for helping me.

We stood there alone in the darkness with Orko, as a hawk cried overhead us in the moonlight before Teela's bracelet beeped "Duncans in position, what's the distraction." she said switching back to her normal self.

"Uh… yeah, Orko you ready?" I asked, right then and there I wanted to thank her for sharing that with me, but maybe now after this wasn't the right time.

Orko nodded "Yep, I got a great idea." he said rolling up his sleeves, "I _t's dark cold night, so make this falcon's flight bright_!" at first nothing, then we heard a low rumbling overhead and I saw it.

I felt my jaw hit the floor, jasmines probably too because flying overhead in full view of everyone within a hundred miles I swear on my mother's life I'm not making this up "Orko… you brilliant son of nerf herder." I said as right above, with a roaring engine overhead wasn't just a distraction, but the Millennium Falcon! Orko had summoned into existence the fictional fastest ship in the galaxy and it was zipping around the skies above like Han Solo and Chewbacca were drunk, I mean holy crap I knew he'd get it right. We watched down below as Galaxy Garrison took the bait right away, their Airships took off after it immediately.

"Orko, uh what's going to happen to the ship- the distraction?" I asked him "Oh uh should disappear in about, I watched him hold up six fingers "Six… minutes?" I asked.

He gave me another nod which I took as six minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just an illusion I got it from one of Jasmine's pictures." Orko said making me smile "Yes you did, the force is strong with you." I said as we watched the Falcon take flight.

Even as we're both amazed, I started to hear faint humming in my ear and looked up to see a drone heading toward us "Oh no." I said tapping Teela on the shoulder, when she saw it she tore out her pistol and shot it down with one shot. Which I think was over a hundred yards away so impressive but also gave away our position.

"That was close." Teela said, "Yeah about that, we need to run." I said back to her "Why?" I pointed down to the crash site to see two of the seven cars heading towards us probably packed with two squads of Galaxy Garrison soldiers. So we started running, didn't matter where we just knew we had to book it. Overhead drones got closer and closer to us before Teela turned around and shot them down before they got to close.

My wrist bracelet started to go off like crazy "Teela, Prince Adam report?" Duncan asked, "Whatever you did has made the enemy abandon their camp." Duncan said far away.

"Well, the distraction worked a bit too well." I said as we ran up a crack in two rocks leading higher into the woods.

"They won't be able to follow us up here." I said seeing the lights from the cars starting to gain ground on us. Before stopping just below the hill, we could already see them getting out of their cars to climb up after us. Teela and I kept sprinting deeper and deeper into the woods with the brief glimpses over our shoulders to see a series of flashlight tipped guns behind us. "We can't outrun them forever." Teela reminded me.

She was right, if I wanted to admit it or not, she was right but I wasn't about to go start hacking off the limbs of nearly a dozen highly trained space soldiers with some of the most advanced weaponry known to man. Teela on the other hand….

We crouched behind a large rock when I remembered how she had gotten me out of the park a few hours back in DC. I looked at her and then proceeded to give her the bum rush first half of Rambo First Blood Part One. Don't worry I'm about to tell how that all works out, "Teela I got a plan." I said.

"Really cause last one is working so well?" she said skeptically of course but, I can't blame her.

Now I could tell you the plan, but I'm just going to tell you as it goes along, Teela jumped up into the trees while I broke off into the nearest thicket of trees before the soldiers could see what's what. I heard a loud shout "There, six o'clock! HALT!"

I looked over my shoulder to see the Galaxy Garrison troops hot on my trails, then I saw a series of flashes followed by blue laser beams zapping tree branches on both sides of me. I screamed and slid behind a thick tree trunk and thought. Lasers, Galaxy Garrison had lasers, not even NASA or Space Force, ugh damn you Elon Musk's third clone that story about laser weaponry being years away was a load of crap.

the

"You behind the tree, identify yourself!?" Someone called out, I could see shadows moving between light as they started to surround me, getting up running for a series of rocks on a few yards away, the second I made it out of the tree the laser fire resumed when I dove into the cover by the rocks, I got up on bended knee to see the Garrison troops surrounding me but up in the trees wasn't Rambo but the next best thing, Teela. She dropped down behind the approaching squad and the chaos ensued. Teela disarmed the first one and smacked the mans head in with the butt of his own rifle. "Contact rear." Someone among the Galaxy Garrison troops said before Teela jumped into the trees again vanishing.

I got up again and started to run before another galaxy garrison troop saw me "Target moving, open fire."

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." I said dodging a hail of laser fire before sliding behind a log that was getting melted with every shot. Over the log, I heard Teela drop down again and grown men and women squealing like cats. One of the galaxy garrisons soldiers flew overhead and into a tree across from me, he was wearing black fatigues with orange stripes and white armor on his shoulders, arms, legs and body armor. HIs head was covered by a white cowl with earmuffs and a black visor.

Gulping, quickly I checked to see if the coast was clear and saw Teela throwing and tossing the troopers like they were pillows before she jumped back into the trees. Now there were only two left and I got up again to try and double back around them.

Didn't really work, since they ended up shooting at me again and finally I felt like someone had kicked me in the back and hit the ground hard.

"Target down, we got him." One of the troops said "Be advised, there's a second threat out there moving to fast." the voice said as they got closer coughing I felt the sword of power behind me must have taken the brunt of the shot.

"Don't move." I stopped hearing the voice behind me, that stoic yet almost worried voice of a prick. I got to my knees "Hands where I can see them." I coughed looking back to see two Galaxy Garrison troops behind me, well just one the second one was gone, good.

"Glenn, Adam Glenn?" the trooper asked taking off his mask to reveal he was Takashi Shirogane starring bug-eyed at me.

"Shitro." I said seeing him.

He was a bit taken back by using his name then corrected me "Shiro actually."

"Shitro." I said again, because it was funny, oh wait you guys aren't from the earth so you don't get it, well I still think its funny.

He lowered his gun and stood up "What are you doing out here, we got a transmission that you and your mother had been kidnapped?"

"Is that what they're saying?" I asked hands still up, knowing Teela was around here somewhere "Uh actually no." Shiro said holding his gun back up at me "That's the public story at least and I'm betting you know it's not true?" He asked.

"Enlighten me, boy scout." I growled starting to walk in a circle around him "Off the record, you and a group of terrorists broke into Andrews Air Force base before stealing Air Force One, Galaxy Garrison wasn't officially called in but this kind of security breath means they need someone who doesn't have an angle."

Oh this condescending douche "Angle, Galactic Garrison stole half of JJV's funding." I snapped "Funding?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, leave it to the government to fund a military operation of actual space exploration." I hissed at Shiro, he wasn't amused or even phased by the slight "You think that matters now Glenn, you're a wanted fugitive you and whoever that girl who was sited with you, speaking of where is she?" he asked me walking in the circle on the opposite side.

Chuckling a bit I lowered my arms "Trust me, you don't want to meet her." I said stopping, Shiro looked down his sights again right at my head "Oh no, I really do Glenn." Shiro responded and well I could hear the hum of his rifle powering up, I just sighed because he asked and so shall he receive.

"Teela."

WHAM!

She broke a tree branch right over Shiro's making him fall right into the dirt out cold "Finally, though you two would start kissing if you spoke any longer." Teela said tossing the tree branch away .citedchill rushed up to my spine at the mere thought of Shiro's lips against mine, Dijkstra and Lee had brought up the fact it wouldn't be bad to go on a date with him. But no way for me, guys annoying enough as it is.

"Everyone else okay?" I asked her "Yeah Duncan and the others are in position all we need to is- AAAHH!" A bright flash of energy erupted from Teela's back as she was flung forward, I braced to catch her and despite at first, I thought she was heavy she felt lighter.

Looking up I saw Shiro was on one knee holding his gun that was set on stun, he had a trail of blood coming down his forehead. Not to mention he didn't look happy, at all, raising his hand to his ear I knew what he was about to do.

Dropping Teela on the ground I ran toward him as he spoke "This is Shirogane I've got both in-" when He saw me running at him he raised his gun and fired, leaping to the left I was able to evade his first stun shot and tackled him back onto the ground wrestling to tear his earpiece out from the right side of his head. My efforts were rewarded with a right hook so hard it nearly knocked me off, but I was able to get his earpiece and throw it into the woods before I tried my own luck to wail on him.

He held up his arms blocking each of my blows before he caught one of my arms and rolled over in a sudden flurry I was on my chest, his knee in my back with my arm bent behind my back "Stand down Adam, I don't want to hurt you." Shiro warned.

"To bad the feelings not mutual- ORKO!" I screamed "Orko, whats an Orko?" Shiro asked.

Suddenly like a bullet across time and space, the blue wizard rammed right into Shiro in the chest with a headbutt knocking him off me.

"Whoaoaa… Adam- what is it?" Orko asked shaking his head, his pointy hat scrunched up from rescue "Get Teela and get to the others." I ordered scrambling over to Shiro's gun, picking it up.

"What about you?" Orko asked waving his hands and picking Teela up with a magical cloud "Don't worry I got this." I said seeing Shiro get up.

The boy was panting as he glared at me but when he saw Orko vanish he gapped "I must have hit my head harder than I thought because I swear I just saw you talking to… a legless blue wizard?" he asked.

At first, for a moment, I thought maybe this would be a good time to explain it all to him. Maybe he'd even listen, then I remembered I hated him and everything that had transpired "You did get hit pretty hard and now it's going to get worse." I said as he saw me holding his gun. He slowly raised both his hands as I walked around him, the Galaxy Garrison troop at my mercy.

"Take it easy Adam, I'm not sure what's going on but you seem a bit confused?" Shiro said to me "Confused?" 

"For starters, you have a sword on your back?" Shiro asked me I glanced at the strap over my white shirt and sighed "I don't need to explain myself to you, just know I'm not going to shoot you."

Walking over to a nearby rock and slamming the gun against it three times till the metal shattered into nothing but useless pieces of metal.

"What?" Shiro asked not sure why I had gotten rid of my clear advantage over him, yeah I could have shot him but I'm about to tell you the same thing I told him.

"Look Shitro-" "Shiro!" he snapped not happy with the joke, good, neither was I.

"Look Shitro, it's been a long… long day, I got expelled from school-" I started out "Not surprised." Shiro said hrrnnnnn god I hate him.

"My house burnt down, I got labeled a terrorist and my mom was kidnapped, all while I was trying to prevent all three of those things to happen and they did anyway." I said walking toward him rolling my jacket off my shoulders and tossing it into the dirt "So right now, all I want to do in this galaxy is punch something and you're the only thing here." I growled running at him.

"Fine then." Shiro ran at me too before we both drew back our fists and connected, his knuckled burrowed into my cheek and I felt my own scrap past his jaw. Shiro was Galaxy Garrison, that means he not only had his military hand to hand combat training but he was already a known accomplished martial artist. I on the other hand, well when your moms the head of not just NASA, but a single mom schoolyard taunts only got so far. Sure I got into a few fights over people saying my mom didn't love me cause she was never there for a parent-teacher day. That's just because she was working, but she did show up for Fathers day at school a lot of moms do. Dijkstra's moms both came.

Doesn't mean someone every once in a while would make fun of me not having a dad and I got mad, so I'd have to straighten some brats out. I only ever hospitalized one kid, I just remember that when it came to fighting, to fight dirty.

I exemplified this when Shiro grabbed my arm after another punch and tried to throw me over his shoulder. So I grabbed Mr. perfects silky black hair and pulled him down with me before wrapping my arm around his neck and throwing my fist into his perfect jawline.

Shiro kicked off the ground and rammed me into the nearest tree, the thick bark hit harder than him but he wasn't done there. When he was free he turned me around and clocked me in the jaw sending me into the dirt.

"Stay down Glenn, we only want to help." Shiro said over me, I noticed his legs exposed in the corner of my eye and swiped them out over him and got back up.

"Then take your own advice." I spat feeling blood coming out of my mouth, Shiro got back up dusting himself off "Fine, have it your way.

Shiro attacked me again, but something was different, I felt different for some reason, Shiro was fast, but for some reason, I could see what he was going to do. He swung left, then right then a kick and like clockwork, I evaded each blow. I was able to even move my head to follow his right fist and look up his forearm and bicep into surprised black eyes. Gritting his teeth he started to throw his punches more rapidly and even started to kick. I blocked five jabs just holding my arms up and proceeded to block his right knee from hitting me in the gut.

I chucked my forehead into his own headbutting him and wobbled back, we both did actually. You know TV and Movies always make you think a headbutt is a good idea, but now I learned that the hard way when Shiro kicked me right in the chest and sending me down a steep dirt hill and branches breaking my fall.

For sure something had to be broken right, but no I just had the wind knocked out me, but I had enough time to catch it when Shiro slid down the hill still on his feet.

"Stay down, final warning." he said slightly panting "You can take your warning and shove it-"

My insult was cut off from a loud sonic boom overhead of something falling out of the sky, "... a meteor?" Shiro asked when we saw it was burning up from its fall like when the shuttle had crashed.

I terrible chill, worse from the idea of kissing Shiro, ran up my spine as whatever it was wasn't getting closer it was also getting bigger. It suddenly took a sharp turn in our direction, because it was heading right for us "Move, MOVE!" Shiro snapped grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me out of the way as whatever it was hit the ground where we were once standing. 

When the dust settled the two of us got up to see a smoking stack of flames, Shiro had gotten in front of me plus I pushed him aside "What are you doing?" I asked rudely.

"That's no meteor, it headed right for us we don't know what we're dealing with here." He snapped back, but looking back on it now he wasn't snapping just informing.

"Oh please, it's one of two things- either it was a heat-seeking missile or a scary monster is going to come out of that thing and try to kill us all." I said as Shiro gapped at me "What, what are you talking about."

We got our answer like most of the answers, by something wanting to kill us, it was a roar like panthers only a thousand times worse as the flames started to rise out of the ground. I swear I'm not making this up, it was a gigantic panther like a monster but instead of a coat of fur, it was fire. Literally freaking fire with glowing red eyes and ears that looked like devil horns as it let out another roar this time spouting flames that set the treetops on fire, yes I did run, eventually but first I needed to gloat.

"Haha, told you, big scary monster." I said but Shiro just grabbed my hand "Run, RUN!"

As he pulled me away the only thing I could concern myself with was why he grabbed my hand. Yanking it free I took off into the woods away from him "Glenn?!" Shiro called out after me when I heard the flaming panther chase after me, this thing was as big a bus so the trees in its way were burned into ash the second it broke through them, oh and it started to set the forest on fire.

"It's after me you dumbass, so don't follow me!" I yelled back, I doubt he even heard it as I was running.

"Duncan- DUNCAN WE COULD USE SOME HELP!" I said into my wrist communicator that Duncan had given me.

"Prince Adam- what's going on we can see the blaze?" Duncan's voice asked.

I looked to my left to see the bus-sized ball of fire catching up to me as it set the rest of the trees on fire "BIG-RED-ON FIRE!" I screamed at him.

"It's the Crimson Scourge, in ancient times it-" "I don't need a history lesson, Duncan, I NEED HELP!" I screamed at him when the Red Scourge as it was called ran right at me. Swearing up a storm of what I called Shiro minus the o the Red Scourge pounce at me and I dropped down to duck feeling the flames pass over me before it crashed into some nearby trees burning them in the process.

Something appeared out of the brush knocking me off my feet and out of the way of the Red Scourge, turned out to be Shiro who immediately picked me back up "Move, move."

We took off into a narrow gorge between two large rocks and ducked into the cover a shallow cave as we heard the beast burning and prowling around us "Alright Glenn, alien monster, let's say I believe that?"

"Believe it, believe it, just look at it." I growled at him "I did and it was on fire, all of it was on fire." Shiro hissed.

"Things that are alive shouldn't be on fire, least of all a gigantic homicidal jungle cat." Shiro added while we heard the low rumble of the Crimson Scourge's growl making us shrink into the shadow of the cave while the smoke and fires grew around us.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this inconvicineing on your ego?" I asked him.

"What?" Shiro asked when my wrist communicator started to beep "Adam, Adam, come in Prince Adam?"

I held up my wrist with Shiro looking to me "What dialect is that?"

Ugh, I don't have time to explain Orko's magical translator to him "I'm here Duncan, Red Scourge, how to kill crash course please?"

"It shouldn't be here, the Crimson Scourge belongs to the Sorcerer Kor he-" "Duncan!" I snapped at him again not wanting a history lesson "Water, you need water Prince Adam."

"Water…." Of course, man I felt like such a moron "We need to find water." I said to Shiro who thought of a split second before I saw an idea run across his face "There's a lake not far from here." Shiro said a lightbulb above his head.

The Scourge let out a roar above us as we saw it's big red body fly over us "Alright here we go now." 

I patted him on the shoulder of his armor "Alright you go first."

Shiro glared at me with a dagger eyes knowing I was offering him up as a steak "Fine, I'll go first."

"How, you know the way?" Shiro asked me stopping me before I could go, I grabbed his wrist and pulled it off before I noticed he had some weird metal wristband on his arm but didn't pay attention to it.

I stepped aside and held my arm out "By all means, you first."

"Alright, go!" we ran out of the gorge and it only took a few seconds before we heard the panther-like roar of the Scourge we already chasing after us, the two of us were running in a burning forest as trees that had been burned to the root had fallen out in front of us. I followed Shiro around a broken tree as the Scourge was hot on our heels.

hehehe, hot on our heels, get it…. Cause the Crimson Scourge is on fire and fire is hot…. Nevermind.

"Don't suppose you can call or help, have a gun?" I asked Shiro who snapped his head over "Oh yeah I did before some moron broke both of them."

"I didn't plan this!" I barked with the fire demon chasing us like we're two mice.

While the smoke poisoned my nose, I could start to taste the scent of lake water in the distance. We came to a much thicker grove of trees that we were able to pass into while the Red Scourge was too big when we looked back. To get through ti started to rip and tear the trees out of the ground setting the others on fire in the process, that had bought us time.

"It's just up here." Shiro said, but I could barely hear him over the sound of the Scourge gaining on us before we broke out of the trees. I came to a skidding halt when I saw the lake that Shiro was leading me was an at least a hundred-meter drop below us.

Turning to him with rage in my eyes "You jerk. I said looking back at the Red Scourge tearing through the thick trees behind us "Fight or flight, you choose." Shiro said to me I looked over the ledge and groaned "Heh funny thing is this will be the second time I've plummetted to my death today."

"Alright, we jump on three." Shiro said to me as I looked back to see the Crimson Scourge not that far behind us "Wait, not yet." I said seeing it wasn't close enough.

"What?" Shiro "We need to make it commit." I said grabbing his arm he looked back to see it wasn't fully out of the woods yet and neither were we.

Shiro and I gulped when it burned away the last bit of thickets it's burning orange eyes glaring holes into us both "Steady." Shiro said to me.

Growling out of my teeth "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm just trying to help." he said, turning to him, "NO ONE ASKED FOR IT, NOW JUMP!"

The Crimson Scourge pounced we both jumped off the cliff and started to fall, it happened in a matter of seconds the black abyss of water rushed up to us faster then I could think. Like I had done a hundred times during our training to do search and rescue in aquatic environments, erecting my body and crossing my arms over my chest. The water was harder than concrete pavement colder as the void of space, my body slipped in the water curving up just enough for me to see the Shiro hit the water next to me followed by the Crimson Scourge falling into the water above us. It was only for a moment because the water around it started to bubble into steam. My arms and legs began to move on their own for me to swim to the surface while I feel the water starting to get warmer.

I'd be an cooked goose in a few moments if I didn't get out of the water, swimming in the first direction I could find.

My arms and legs kicked and paddled but then everything went black and my leg was struck with a volcano of pain.

The Crimson Scourge had swum toward me under the water and grabbed my leg pulling me under. I didn't feel any of its teeth break the skin but it was more like a clamp between two teeth that were like two irons burning and crushing me under the water.

It dragged me deeper and deeper into the black void that was bubbling with heat, even while I resisted the urge to scream under the water, knowing I'd drown. I was still conscious enough to feel someone grab onto the scruff of my shirt, glancing up it was Shirogane. He was trying to pull me out of the water but was only getting dragged down with me. The glow of the Crimson scourge was visible under the murky depths and I could see it's flames starting to go out as we sunk deeper and deeper. Got to give credit where credit is done, Shiro was tough for holding on for as long as he did. But if I was going to die it wasn't going to be letting someone else die for me, or let some firey pussy cat drown me so I….

Oh you know what, no I can't do this, I can't act like I was al tough at this moment because I wasn't, I was glad I was in the water to nobody noticed just how scared I was.

I was going to die, this thing was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to save my mom, my friends or anyone.

At that moment nothing else mattered, I felt fear, anger, the loneliness I had no idea what to do.

But my fingers did, they reached up behind my back, the grip of the sword pressed against my palm as I drew it and looked at the two red eyes of the Crimson Scourge and aimed. With every last ounce of strength I had, I thrust the sword right into the Crimson Scourges skull and everything went white.

"Glenn?"

"Come on...1-2-3…-1-2-3-"

Stars, I saw star then I saw Shiro over me lips puckered "UGH!" I yelped shooting up headbutting him again "GUAAH?" Shiro fell back when I got up to see we're on the edge of the lake or what was the lake.

It was gone, all of the water had been turned into steam, the fish laid in the mud cooked to a crisp and the Crimson Scourge, was nowhere to be seen, but we're alive.

"What… what happened?" I asked.

Shiro rubbed his forehead sitting across from me covered in mud "I think…. I think you killed it, with that sword."

Looking down at my left hand, the Sword of Power was clutched firmly in my fist, "I tried to pry it out but I didn't want to break your fingers."

"You just tried to kiss me?" I asked him with sarcasm on my voice "Oh grow up your not my type." Shiro sighed as he stood up looking around, and he was right I wasn't his type, the rumor is Shiro had a thing for glasses. Part of me wanted to just lay down in the cold mud and sleep but the sound of sphere tires dissuaded me, I checked my wrist to see if my communicator was still working but I wasn't sure how to check. And I was too tired to run, to barely even stand.

"So before the rest of my people arrive you want to tell me what this is all about?" Shiro asked me as I sat up and said nothing "I can't make any promises of what the Garrison will do when they find us, but you could make it easy on yourself and just tell me?"

I saw a set of lights coming out of the steam of the woods we had created and got up using the sword to balance myself, everything felt heavy and I felt slow when I saw the Galaxy Garrison cars role up.

"Last chance Glenn?" Shiro asked me, I looked at him and spat into the mud "Go suck on a egg." man I was tired if that was the best thing I could come up with.

A pair of Garrison cars stopped in front of us, followed by by a squad of Galaxy Garrison troops running out toward me. There were five of them all uniformed like Shiro, I didn't fight and I didn't raise my sword, I was too tired. Two of them ran up and grabbed me by my arms as the other three watched me with guns, the other car pulled up behind Shiro and opened.

Shiro looked at the squad and said: "He needs medical attention and I need to speak to Admiral-"

All of Shiro's body was rocked with a volt of electricity his black hair standing up and his face looking into a grimace before he fell face forward into the mud.

"What?" I asked looking to see Duncan standing behind him "As I theorized." Duncan said kneeling over Shiro and turning him over so he wouldn't drown in the mud and examined his arm, pulling back his sleeve to reveal a bracelet with a few glowing lights "He has a muscle conditioning monitor system, explains why you weren't able to knock him out so easily Teela?"

The first Galaxy Garrison trooper next to me pulled back their mask to show Teela "This is such a weird planet." she said as I saw the other Garrison troops unmask to reveal my friends "...I told you guys to go?" I said in disblief.

Roger smirked as he took the sword out of my hand "Don't be so dramatic Adam, you'd be lost without us."

"Yeah, plus if we didn't come to save you who would?" Jasmine said helping me to the stolen car "I mean, we know your suicidal but we disagree." Dijkstra said smugly as we got in, a soft meow echoed around my feet and I saw cringer jump up onto my lap rubbing into me begging for attention or just glad I was safe.

I wanted to say something really clever but all I could do was a laugh and even cry a bit at my friend's stubbornness.

Then right on que Orko appeared rolling up his sleeves "Don't you worry Adam, I'll get you fixed up in a jiffy."

I didn't even hear Orko start to cast his spell when Duncan got into the driver seat next to me, "The Crimson Scourge, did I kill it?" I asked him my eyes heavy, begging for sleep.

"No, it cannot be killed, it will only return to Eternia to its lair to be reborn," Duncan said to me as he put the car into gear "That won't be the last monster that comes after us, will it?" I asked him for knowing the answer. The hum of the engine and steady bumps of the forest started to rock me like a massage chair.

"No my prince, I'm sorry but it will only get harder from here," he said to me, I laid back in the chair feeling my body go numb from Orkos spell "Wouldn't be fair otherwise…." I yawned trying to sound confident before slowly slipping off to sleep where dreamed of Eternia.


	9. Battle on the Highway

**Hi, Adam here, you know I could really use some feedback if this story is boring you, yes I'm breaking the fourth wall here like Deadpool, Emperor Costco and some other obscure reference I can't think of at the moment. I'd really appreciate it if you'd take some time to pull yourself away from whatever slasher lemon you're reading and drop a review, good, alright back to the story.**

Most times I can't remember my dreams, except the one where a giant squid juggles and tells bad jokes, that's a nightmare no one will ever forget.

Like we said when we left off, I dreamed of Eternia or what I thought was Eternia, riding in a great dune sea on the back of some animal. It was purple or blue with muscular shoulders and head like a lion. Above me, a million stars and a rainbow aurora that constantly changed to all colors of the spectrum, despite it being a desert life was everywhere. A great herd four-legged stags with multiple horns galloped in the distance, and a caravan of cloaked strangers waved at me all holding blue and red flags. At first, I thought it be like one of those old-time movies where desert raiders would attack but I felt no fear from them. Like I knew who they were, a desert people who valued water and trust over all others to survive, they would not harm me unless needed to.

Soon I left the desert behind and entered into rich grasslands with soil so pure I could smell wheat and fresh crops for miles before I came to the farmlands. Stone walls were built around large metallic poles that glowed with a faint green light. Maybe radio towers or something else, I wasn't sure. I passed by what looked like farmers or shepherds each of them waving and smiling at me as I pass. Eventually, I entered a small village, with a statue in the center of a woman with wings for arms and a face I could only describe as pure beauty. The sound of children laughing and giggling filled the back of my ears. Turning around I gazed to see them, they looked human enough but some were different. One was blue and another was so small and covered in fur I thought he was a gremlin and an Ewok combined, there were also two people who looked like fish-men. But all the same, they were just kids smiling and running after me like I was an ice cream truck. I passed by a group of men in green clothing with bronze armor that made me think of Duncan. They sat around a table with handled cups and the second they saw me, each one of them rose with a cup in hand to greet me as if I were an old friend. My arm waved and each of them said something I couldn't hear but each of their faces human or beastmen were nothing but friendly.

My mounts speed quickened and the farmlands and its village were left behind, into a forest that quickly turned into a jungle the likes of which I had only seen in paintings of prehistoric time. The sounds of children had turned into the sounds of beasts and animals that made my blood curl. But my fear was kept at bay as if I'd ridden into this fauna a thousand times. My mount took me across a great crevasse next, across a once proud tree that had fallen, probably home to many avian creatures and shelter for more of the forest floor, now a bridge that contacted the two lands. The forest grew darker as I crossed before coming to the side of rocks, these weren't like the mountains of earth. They were dark blacks like obsidian or malachite, letting my beast lead me or maybe I was leading him I was in a narrow pass that I thought would soon become to tight for us to go any further. But we did, then we saw it, hidden in this strange mountain range on a solitary peak surrounded by a gorge so deep it had no bottom there it stood.

I was both awestruck and petrified at it, the power which the fortress radiated I saw it, at least I think I saw what I dreamed it could be described as

Castle Grayskull.

Then I woke up of course just as things got interesting.

…

…

…...

My eyes opened to see I wasn't sitting in the passenger side of a stolen Galaxy Garrison vehicle, I was laying down on my backpack as a pillow. Cringer had climbed up into my shirt which he had turned into an oven due to his body heat and mine. It was dawn by the hue of the sky and how cold and slightly warm it felt. Sitting up I saw we were moving rapidly over open country. We were on a train, and everyone was still there thankfully, all of us sitting in an unused rail car that had various crates, pipes and other stuff stacked around it. Roger and Jasmine were sleeping next to one another with Jasmine snoring loudly. Dijkstra had his arm around Lee, Teela was sitting alone, guarding the Sword of Power in her arms while she slept. Orko I saw had somehow fashioned a hammock of some kind between two crates and had a large cartoon nose bubble ballooning big then small, then repeat.

"You're awake." Duncan's voice said behind me, I looked back to see him sitting legs crossed working on his mace, his mechanical arms fingers had opened into what I could only describe as tools and drill bits.

"How long was I out?" I had to ask, putting a hand on Cringer so he wouldn't freak out as he crawled out of my shirt and onto my lap when I sat up.

Duncan finished whatever he was working on and let his hand turn back into, well a hand, "To my guess, about seven Vargas."

"Vargas?" I asked him "Hours, seven hours." Duncan translated.

"SEV- Seven hours?" I said lowering my voice before I could wake anyone else up, "What happened, where are the cars?" I asked.

"We had to part with them, due to... Reasons?" Duncan said, "Which are?"

Duncan proceeded to tell me I'd missed some exciting things after they put me in the car we peeled out of the forest onto a dirt road. The radio came alive with Shiro, who came to faster than they expected, he told them that we had stolen the cars of course. It is not like I saved his life or anything by stabbing flamming monster in the face with a sword while drowning? What, no we are not even since he pulled me out of the water, the water was gone evaporated. Anyway, Duncan told me that shortly we found the road a series of new drones appeared that he and Teela had to shoot down.

But they were soon followed by the airships that took off after Orkos' Millennium Falcon had disappeared. Duncan did his best to fill in the blanks, but from what he told me it sounded more like someone had shown him the last seventeen Fast and Furious movies, including the Hobbs & Shaw saga which lasted eight films. Yeah, that's right, the President of the United States use to be the de facto King of Hollywood, it worked for Regan but unlike Regan, President Johnson actually left things better and didn't have a wife who made everyone afraid of a plant. Sorry, I don't have time to go into the Rockenomics as fascinating as that would be.

After the Airships started to give pursuit, Duncan told me they lead them on a merry chase into a canyon before he literally through Orko at one of them. Of course, Orko being Orko caused the ship to go down in a blazing ball of fire. Also, I'm assuming nobody died, hopefully, what Teela did was way worse.

She made Roger take the well, got on top of the roof and blasted the walls of the canyon causing a rockslide burying the other airship. Not sure if that better or worse then Orko, all I know is it didn't make sense, like most of the things right now.

"So what about the train?" I asked him, Duncan looked it around "Yes the rail system, your friend Dijkstra suggested it so wouldn't be tracked in the cars." Duncan said.

"Huh smart, but is it heading southwest?" I asked him.

"West for sure, we've kept this same course since we boarded, with no sight of this Galaxy Garrison," Duncan said.

I sat there across from him not sure what to say next, I wasn't sure what we're going to do, find this totem that Orko talked about.

"Do we really need this totem?" I asked.

"No, if we could find a ship with the ability to jump or warp from one point of the galaxy to another we could, but so far your planets technology is very limited, but the weaponry this new foe has used against us makes me wonder," Duncan said scratching his mustache

"Galaxy Garrison, yeah should have figured they'd have the best toys, NASA is just a public agency," I told him.

"Public, so you serve your people, a fitting trade for Prince," Duncan replied.

I smirked at him calling me a Prince, "Yeah well I'm no Prince trust me."

"Don't sell yourself short Prince Adam, you've done well leading your companions," Duncan said.

Shaking my head I could feel the sting of stupidity at how I spoke to my friends last night "Even how I yelled at them?"

"You were only doing what you thought was right, sometimes that's the hardest thing to do." Duncan imparted.

"Speaking of what to do, what should we do after we get off the train?" I asked him "You want my council?" he asked.

"No, I want you to tell me what to do, I don't know why you've just followed me from bad to worse?" I asked.

"Bad to worse?" He asked.

Nodding furiously "Uh I got you captured almost dissected, then shot down before almost getting us all burned alive."

"But you didn't, we are all alive, with nothing but cuts and bruises," Duncan said smiling "And that my Prince is a victory."

"Victory, my moms been kidnapped if you hadn't noticed?" I asked.

Duncan didn't seem worried "Queen Marlena has faced far worse odds, during the Horde War she led a slave revolt outnumbered two to one."

"No way?" I asked, "Yes way, your mother was- is a cunning warrior, a cunning that you share."

Shrugging I leaned back "Ha, I learned a long time ago its better to outsmart the people against you instead of knocking them down."

Thought I did knockdown Shiro a few times, but that guy can take a punch, I already said that.

"Good, warriors first and foremost weapon should be their mind, speaking of…" Duncan got up and turned around "Teela, you awake?"

We each looked over at the still Teela who with eyes still closed said, "no." eavesdropper.

Teela got up with Duncan walking toward her, he grabbed onto the next train car ladder climbing up, "Follow." he ordered the two of us and we did.

We followed Duncan over to the next open train car where there were fewer packages and crates, more room for what Duncan had in mind.

"While I do respect you for wanting to outsmart your enemies, not all will go down so willingly," Duncan said tossing Teela his mace and her through the sword at me which I caught with both arms.

"Huh?"

"Teela." Duncan said sitting down on the side between us "With pleasure." she said feeling the mace grip "Again huh?" Next thing I know, Teela is running right at me and swung the mace at my face.

My hands move on their own again to the hilt as I dodged out of the way and started to use the sword as a shield to try and smack the head of the mace from crushing any part of me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, NO!" I yelped running away from Teela to the other end of the train cart "Whoa what the hell, I'm not ready for a training montage?" I snapped dropping the sword.

"Nonsense, you reacted perfectly." Duncan said walking ahead of Teela who scoffed "Clearly, cause the perfect reaction for a Princeling of Eternia is to run away." Teela said leaning the mace on her shoulder like a baseball player resting a bat before they'd hit a home run. My head is the proverbial and literal ball if Duncan hadn't stepped in like an umpire.

Duncan didn't say anything this time to object against Teela's harsh words "You reached for your sword Prince Adam, you reacted the same way you did with Tri-Klops, you didn't hesitate." Duncan said and I don't remember telling Duncan about Tri-Klops, so I assumed either Teela, Orko or even Roger must have told him.

"Yeah, I'm going to react when a psychopath starts trying to take my head off." I said as Teela's smug grin vanished "Psychopath?"

Readying herself again Teela started to come towards me and I backed up "Sorry, sorry… I meant sociopath."

"Why you slimy-" "Enough, you two have been bickering like a pair of griffins fighting over a cowl." Duncan louder than usual using the same voice he had used in the crash, it was the kind of voice an adult used when they'd had enough of teenagers. Griffins being on Eternia huh, I wondered if that was an actual griffin or Orko's spell was translating.

Then Duncan turned to me his eyes had gone from a calm brown to hardened glare shadowed by the brim of his helmet "How can you expect to save the Queen if you snap and bite at the first sign of help."

"Help?" I asked him "She was about to maim me?"

"It's called training Prince Adam, training you're in dire need of." Duncan refuted with Teela holding up her arms in agreement "Thank you."

"As for you my defiant daughter." Duncan added making Teela drop her arms "You disobeyed a direct command in following me here, I wanted you to stay in my command and watch over our people."

Teela's face flushed in embarrassment "You did?"

"Tell me someone was left in charge, and not Ramman." Teela held up a finger like exercising a point of an argument before her finger went limp "No, Mekaneck."

Duncan cupped his eyes and shook his head "Ugh why him?"

"He was the only one who volunteered." Teela replied, "After Stratos, Roboto and all the other loyalist leaders abandoned us you knew it'd be slim pickings." Teela tried to explain "It's why I picked you" He barked again.

Teela's eyes looked away to avoid his gaze, I could tell she was upset but not in the way she was upset at someone else. It was the look that people got when they not only knew they were wrong, they felt bad about it. Like when you and all your friends can't decide on where to go for dinner, you suggest someplace that everyone agrees on and it turns out to be bad food with even worse service. I wasn't sure if Duncan could see it since his back was facing me but he stepped aside and crossed his arms.

"Now you two are going to train till the sun rises, Teela walk him through basic sword motions and progress," he ordered her.

She responded with a very emotionless "Yes sir."

I looked down to my wrist at my smartwatch only to see it was cracked and not even working, so I guessed we'd e here for a while.

Teela hadn't raised her mace at me yet so I wasn't too worried until she stood next to me "Front foot forward." she said as she spun the mace around like it was a feather duster.

I did as she ordered and tried to match her stance, she looked at my feet and took the mace pushing my front foot up half a meter, then pressed my back leg so it was perpendicular "When you stand like this your a smaller target." she said.

Repositioning herself she spun the mace around again switching hands without me even noticing, "Motions need to be fluid, the sword is like any weapon should be treated part of your own being." she said.

"Like a second head?" I asked.

Teela tilted her head pressing her lower lip up thinking on it "No, more like a really long sharp arm."

"Okay, but that's a mace, not a sword?" I asked her "Yes, but I'm stronger than you so its nothing to me, but Duncan's mace had a gravity generator it's why it grows." she said gesturing to the button on the handle.

Teela walked around in front of me "Your is different, its meant to be held both one-handed and two hands, which feels better?"

I wrapped both hands around it and felt the blades tempo "Both hands."

"Good, remember you need your grip firm but not tight, to lose and I'll knock it out of your hands," she said as I held the sword in front of me "Now, try to take my head off."

"What?" I asked.

"I said attack mustard top." she swung the mace at me and I raised the sword to block her before she spun around and tried to hit me from the side, I leapt out of the way back up, but I knew I'd be thrown into a corner if I did so I stopped. Teela aimed the mace at me and attacked again this time with even greater ferocity than before. Instead of blocking or trying to run I swung the sword right at her making her block.

She was taken by surprise but was able to counter and smash her fist right into my jaw, I knew the second she made contact my jaw would be broken after she tore through the marines as Andrews Air Force base.

"Oh no." Teela gasped probably thinking the same thing, but despite both of us thinking on my jaw that would be shattered like glass it just really hurt "Owww…." I said getting up.

"You're okay?" Teela asked not concerned all be it almost disappointed she hadn't hurt me more.

"I thought as much?" Duncan said out of nowhere.

Rubbing my jawline I glanced at him "Care to elaborate?" I asked him.

"Your Eternian DNA must be kicking in." he said.

Teela gave a smirk "More like punching in." I admit I cracked a smile too despite the pain.

"I did feel stronger yesterday, I wasn't even tired until I killed the Scourge." I told him, Duncan twirled his mustache "Interesting, I wish I could tell you more but all I can say you'll be going through very strange puberty?"

My cheeks flushed "Huh?"

"Eternia is home to many different peoples, you saw Beastman, his people were… are one of the more diverse Eternians."

"What does that mean for me, half-human, half eternian?" I asked "Not the time for that conversation, just know that you'll be getting stronger then average human and far more durable." he said.

Teela then raised her mace "And it doesn't count against Eternian Steel." she said attacking again, resuming our training.

So we trained, all the way till sun up which I wasn't sure how long it took all I know is by the time the sun was up my shirt was soaked with my own sweat, I could barely lift my arms as Teela didn't even seem tired. I wasn't sure where the mace began and fist ended she seemed to be able to land hits on me I didn't even see until I felt them. A series of purple and dark bruises were undoubtedly under my shirt I only let go when Duncan said: "That's enough."

Dropping down onto my butt, I laid down arms spread "Thank god."

"From now on, until we reach this totem, you and Teela will train every morning and evening until I say otherwise." Duncan said standing over me "Does that include weekends?" I asked.

"If I knew what that was, I'd still say no," Duncan said pulling me to my feet.

My arms were heavier than bricks when I stood, I got some distraction from it when I heard Jasmine calling up from the train car "There you are."

She was yawning as she dangled her legs over the end "So what are we doing for breakfast?"

My stomach growled louder then Beastman when I heard her just mention breakfast, "Don't count on it girl, we have a mission." Teela said up to her, which was a bad idea, you never get between Jasmine and breakfast.

"Yeah we do, find a breakfast dinner." she said as I looked at Duncan "We won't go far if we're starving." I chimed in my stomach already growling at the thought of sizzling strips of bacon with steaming eggs on a white plate, I miss breakfast.

"Very well, once we locate a place to refuel we'll continue on." Duncan said making both Jasmine and I sigh in relief, I sheathed the Sword of Power and headed toward the ladder of the crate Jasmine was on.

When I climbed up she whiffed the air around her nose "Whoa, what died?" she asked.

"Har har, how is everyone?" I asked when she offered her hand to help me up "No worse for wear, everyone's just hungry." she said as we walked over the train clouds passing overhead.

"Jasmine, last night I'm sorry for snapping at you all like that I was out of line." Jasmine scoffed at my apology "Don't worry about it, we all knew you had a lot on your mind and were just blowing off steam, well Lee still a bit upset."

"He is?" I asked her.

I saw what she meant when we came upon the others, everyone was up and awake when we slid down the other later I saw what she meant. Lee was arms crossed, scowling at me with Dijkstra next to him and Roger upfront.

"Hey, guys." I said, "So what's the plan, Adam?" Roger asked, "We're going to jump off the second we see one." Jasmine answered for him.

The three of them seemed loosened up when the heard that, Adam's grandma before she passed told him there was nothing that couldn't make people relax more with the promise of food. But Lee still seemed a bit cold with me, I didn't want to sit on it so I swallowed whatever fear I had "Lee, you okay?" I asked.

"You haven't apologized to Dijkstra and I yet?" she said.

"Yeah did?" I said, I was sure of it.

"It wasn't good enough?" Lee hissed "Lee?" Dijkstra said grabbing his shoulder "No, just a sec babe." Lee said holding his finger up "Dijkstra and I were at the movies when Jasmine told us to come to her house and we rushed over, now we're halfway across the country and probably wanted for treason, and I don't phone!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said holding my hands up looking at Lee and Dijkstra "When did you two start dating?"

I asked him, Lee's cheeks flushed bright red as Dijkstra slapped his forehead "It was only our second date." Dijkstra said as this was news to me, I knew they liked each other but didn't know it was like this.

"What movie?" I had to ask "Game of Thrones Fire & Blood." Dijkstra said my eyes wide "That movie is six hours long?" I gasped "Stop changing the subject!" Lee barked.

Sidenote, movies use to be about two to three hours long but now they went much much longer. Two hours is a way to short anyway, ever since Avengers Dark Reign was four.

"What do you want me to say, Lee?" I snapped at him "I said I was sorry and I told you to leave, but you decided to stay!" I barked.

Lee got right in my face "Only cause I got outvoted."

"Resign then, when we get off this train you can go I won't stop you," I said not backing down either.

"Maybe I will!" Lee screamed "Lee." Dijkstra said grabbing his shoulder "You know what Adam you… pffft." Lee waved his hand in my face and walked over to the other side of the train car still upset with Dijkstra giving me an apologetic look before following.

I took a seat on the metal floor of the train car "I'd trade this for another assassin or monster."

"I think we all would." Roger said sitting across from me "Don't be mad at them, Lee's got enough to worry about since he came out."

"He came out to his parents, when?" I asked, "Last week, he said his dads okay with it but his moms not talking to him." Roger said.

"Why wasn't I told?" I asked, "We tried to not over the phone, you said you were to busy studying for the Julian."

Rubbing my face I felt like an idiot again, "Were you guys there for him at least?" I asked.

"As much as we could be, Dijkstra's moms let him stay at their place when told his parents, his own mom kicked him out," Roger told me making my grim face sink even lower, still couldn't get how people got upset over that stuff even more so a parent.

"Oh nooooo and I've been unloading all this drama about my mom on him." I said shaking my head "Yeaaaaaah." Roger said over us.

We were interrupted by Teela standing on the top of the other train car, "We've spotted a place where you weaklings can eat."

"I take back what I said, I don't like her." Jasmine hissed when Teela walked away.

Orko had been sent on ahead by Duncan to do some recon, somehow he knew what was Dinner was and spotted one a few miles ahead. When we were close we departed the train in a less than graceful fashion, but I don't need to bore you with the details. I made sure to cradle Cringer so he wouldn't be hurt and put him in my backpack after we landed. I left the top unzipped so he could poke his head out, brave cat. The dinner was retro, to say the least, the sign stood about twenty meters tall with neon lights that had been turned out and ahd that shark tooth-like shape to each letter that spelled out D-I-N-E-R. The building itself was small with rounded corners, with glass windows and the windows on the corners were that funhouse looking glass that distorted colors. It was covered in what I thought was pink paint but turned out to be faded red. There were neon signs around that top that read out what the menu was, breakfast thank god, burgers, milkshakes, fries, music.

There weren't any cars but the sign at the front said 'Yes, we're open."

"Is it safe?" Duncan asked me "You're asking me?" I replied.

"You know this world better than I?" he stated, "Looks safe enough, but it may have security cameras, but it says it's open."

"I'll risk it, I'm starving." Jasmine said getting out of the ditch we were hiding in, we followed her to the dinner before she entered into the rolling door. The funny thing about rolling doors no matter what you do, if your with a group two people will try to get in at the same time and it's just an awkward few moments.

Moving on, the interior was in much better shape than the outside, the floor was checkered in black and white with circle stools seats at a polished wooden counter. Their were booths too that matched the red countertop seats and had spotless white tables with yellow and red condiments next to napkin dispensers. In the far left side of the diner was an old jukebox, on each side of it was Elivs and Marlyn Monroe on the walls. But the funniest thing was, I didn't see anyone else inside the dinner "Orko, hide." I ordered him.

He gave a thumbs up and shrunk down into my backpack where I heard him and Cringer start to scramble before dying down.

"Thought you said this place was open?" Teela asked.

Adjusting my backpack so Cringer wouldn't be uncomfortable I walked up to the counter where I saw a service bell and tapped him.

Suddenly a loud crash of kitchen utensils echoed from the back before a middle-aged white woman wearing a light blue diner waitress uniform, she had bright pink hair and was wearing a pair of aviators "What'll it be?" she asked reaching into her dresses pocket and pulling out a pen and notepad, I noticed she was wearing said badge that read 'Marge' on it.

"Um… Breakfast please?" I asked "Coming right up, take a seat anywhere- ED!" She screamed making us all jump out of our own skin before we saw the largest man I'd ever laid eyes on appear behind the dinner counter window.

When he saw us he barely took notice of Teela and Orko, "Seven all Americans, two birds each mixed up, three cop stripes with three cakes." the waitress named Marge said.

"Um are cop stripes bacon?" Jasmine asked, Marge, took one look at her and noticed her hijab "Exnay on one of those pigs!" Marge barked at the cook named Ed who gave a "Hrumph." or at least I thought that was the sound he made.

We all took a spot in one of the large booths in the corner before Marge brought us all waters, she looked at both Teela and Duncan "You two just come from a comic book convention?" She asked.

"Yes!" I snapped before either of them could answer "Yeah big one, we're just on our way home?" I said giving them a look that I hope they translated to 'Play along and we'll be fine' but I'm going to assume Teela's look was 'Look at me like that again or I'll stab you in the face' at least her sneer said that.

Marge smirked "Use to love going to those as a kid, I'll have your food out to you in a jiffy." she said before she walked off back to the kitchen.

"These all yours?" she asked Duncan, he and I shared a look "Yes, they are my children," Duncan said in English, maybe Orko had done his spell again to let Duncan speak English or maybe Duncan already spoke English.

"You must be so proud to have such lovely children, I'll be right back with your food," she said before walking away

"Don't mean to be that guy, but how long till we get to this totem?" Roger asked I put my backpack onto the table letting Orko's yellow eyes appear "Well we're closer, but I can't tell an exact time."

"We'll arrive when we're meant to and when we do-" Duncan was cut off when all seven of us heard loud engines pulled up outside the dinner and a biker gang pulled up. They were all in leather jackets with bandanas on, one had on red bandana and skull mask, another had on a german helmet with leather chaps along with a bunch of biker stuff on the others. They burst into the dinner laughing and hollering before taking a seat at the counter "Hey Marge, we're hungry!" one of them said.

He was the largest wearing a dark black metal helmet that he took off to reveal a snake tattoo on the back of his head, wearing a black leather jacket a patch that read SNAKES like all the others. When he looked over at us I saw he had an orange goatee with a pierced nose. My gaze was taken off him when The one in the German helmet reach over the counter and open the register taking out money.

Then I heard a snicker, one of the bikers was giggling at us "Check out these clowns." he said no doubt pointing at Duncan or Teela, he'd later regret it.

Mage came back out holding a tray with our food, it was a classic breakfast plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Except for Jasmine who instead of bacon had pancakes "I'll be right with you Mr. Cobra." she said as she brought out the plates over to us, the man named Cobra had a snakeskin jacket.

Mr. Cobra, on the other hand, didn't seem like he wanted to wait "Hurry it up bitch, we're hungry."

Marge didn't say anything, she just sat our plates down, each of us exchanging worried glances. I could see Teela reaching for her pistol before Duncan stopped her, he was sitting on the outside keeping her in.

"Adam." Roger said to me as Marge walked around the counter to the bikers "You going to pay this time Cobra?" she asked him.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend Marge?" the biker said smugly he leaned forward smiling "Now where's our money?"

Marge seemed to stiffen "Business has been slow." she said.

The biker makes a ticking noise as he shook his head "Guess we'll have to add on to your debt." Cobra said suddenly grabbing Marge, I nearly stood up when he noticed me staring again.

"What are you looking at blonde!" he barked at me, I wanted to look away but for some reason, I couldn't. This guy wasn't just being rude, he was being a jerk, the biker walked towards me glaring before he stood in front of us "What is this some kind of family road trip?" he asked laughing when he saw how mismatched we looked.

"Leave," Duncan said.

"You say something… Gi Joe, I don't know what the hell you're supposed to be?" Cobra laughed, his friends laughed too.

Duncan glared at him "I have no quarrel with you machine rider or your clan, leave me and my party be."

"Party, oh your one of those DnD weirdos, this your daughter," he asked and I could already tell this wouldn't end well.

"Maybe she could join us for some-urk- fun-" Duncan grabbed the man by the neck with his mechanical arm, "Very well," Duncan said getting up and still holding the biker by the throat as all his friends stood there speechless before he threw him back at the feet of the gang.

"Teela." Duncan said sitting back down and cutting into his pancakes, I looked over his shoulder to see Teela roll her shoulders and pop her knuckles "With pleasure father," she said before she ran right at the Bikers who weren't too happy to see their leader be so disrespected.

As Teela proceeded to open up one of her signature cans of whoop-ass I looked at Duncan "Shouldn't we help?"

"You may if you wish." Duncan said as the rest started to eat "Hey, I don't mind breakfast and a show?" Jasmine said when Teela tossed one of the bikers out and then broke the hands of another one.

"So do you just let Teela go around kicking people's asses all the time?" I asked Duncan, "Prince Adam if you're going to hope to face the coming storm you're going to have to accept that one of the quickest ways to overcome a problem is… how did you put it?"

"By kicking its ass?" I asked him eating some of my eggs.

"I fail to see how a mule is involved in this situation but yes, by kicking its ass," Duncan said the title of his self-help book. I could picture it now, a green book with Duncan on the cover in a black and white photo that read 'Kick your Problems in the Ass', I'd read it. Speaking of those getting kicked in their collective asses, Teela had taken out half the bikers when Mr. Cobra got out and pulled out a switchblade. "Knife!" Roger snapped before Cobra started to swipe and stab at her. From out behind the counter Marge and Ed appeared in total shock, "Lord almighty?" Marge said as she came out from behind the counter

Teela grabbed Cobra and noticed his snakeskin jacket, "Thanks for the jacket." she said yanking it off him leaving him in a sleeveless Nascar shirt.

Returning to our table she grabbed her pancakes off the plate with her bare hands and folded it like a taco, oh Grayskull this is all making me so hungry. "Nothing makes food better than eating after a fight." She said as we ate our breakfast.

As she down her food I saw Marge in the back of the kitchen on the phone looking at us, when she saw my starring she went white and disappeared behind the kitchen window "We might need to get out of here before some Highway patrolmen show up."

Duncan looked over his shoulder "A wise decision, perhaps these Machine Riders may be of some use to us, Teela check your pockets." Duncan ordered her as she stole some bacon of my plate.

Reaching in she pulled out a set of motorcycle keys with a lucky rabbit's foot on it pressing the button one of the bikes made a honk and Teela smiled "Sweet."

So far this is only my second grand theft auto and the weeks not even over, there were seven of us and only six of the bikers so Dijkstra and Lee buddied up, the bikers all had mixed plates on them so I wasn't sure where we were at exactly but each of the bikes was different. Teela had obviously taken the one that belonged to the man named Cobra. A green chopper with raised snakehead handlebars and a headlight that had a cobra holding the bulb, I was pretty jealous. Roger also had a chopper with lower handlebars with fire decal on the body and Dijkstra & Lee's was a cruiser that had an empty sidecar with the snake decal on their jackets covering the nose of the sidecar. Jasmine had taken a blue sports bike that matched her hijab and Duncan was on a large touring motorcycle that matched his size which left a solid black cruiser for me.

It had a black helmet on the rim that I fitted onto my head and turned on, the hum of the engine between my legs was rumbling and warm like the dream I had, but this was a bike, not a beast though the two felt very similar. I fastened my backpack on tight before I looked over my shoulder "Orko you ready?"

The wizard popped out with his hat turning into a red helmet with goggles and his pink scarf tied on tight and gave me a thumbs up.

If you're wondering how we know to operate motorbikes, it's part of our training to learn how to operate nearly every known vehicle in case of the main vehicle gets destroyed. When you're in space trying to rescue people from a meteor shower on a martian farm, your shuttle or rover may come down with a sudden case of explosions. We took off out of the diner parking lot not knowing what the hell we're about to drive into, we left Cobra and his goons tied up outside to the sign and hoped the cops would come but that wasn't the only thing we'd have to deal with. More on that later, of course, the vision in my dream was still taunting me and that stuff with Lee.

How could I have been so blind to what he was happening to him, I had been so preoccupied with the Julian Simulation and doing what I thought was right, I never considered to what was right for my friend.

"You okay?" I probably shouldn't have looked over at Jasmine when she pulled up to me since we're on motorcycles.

"Should we really be talking, now?" I asked.

"You just seem distant that's all?" She said over the wind running into our faces from the bikes, I looked up at Dijkstra and Lee ahead of us "Don't beat yourself up over it, everyone tells us that we need to feel bad for not helping other people with their problems but we got bigger problems of our own." she said under her helmet.

I kept my eyes on the road before replying with "We're supposed to be that though, first responders responding to problems and if I can't do that with one of my best friends I'm already a failure."

"No your not, you lead us through the Julian Simulation and that was exactly what Lee needed, a win." she said trying to comfort me and it did help.

I smiled and she saw it "There he is."

We both were silent for a few moments "Did you know he and Dijkstra liked each other?" she asked me "No, totally caught me off guard."

"But it works right, like red and blue, fire and water, an angsty emo and ladies man." she said comparing total opposites, wasn't sure what she meant by the last one. Our conversation was cut short when the loud horn of a semi-truck roared behind us warning of its approach. At first, it wasn't a big deal to me until it started to speed up. It was a big green monster of a machine and started to pass around us, still not a cause for alarm until I saw the big black mamba painted on the cargo container on its back and the door slid open "DUNCAN!" I screamed.

A dozen men all holding machine guns appeared inside the truck's container, thank Grayskull my friends reacted both Roger, Jasmine and I hit the breaks on our bikes with the others speeding up to avoid the bullets.

The bikers at the dinner must have woken up, or maybe it was Marge who called them or something and right now they wanted to revenge, or the bikes back, either way, we couldn't give them it. When Roger, Jasmine and I fell behind the truck the back opened with three of them standing in the doorway holding AK-47's. We swerved trying to miss them without ramming into us, my heart stopped when Jasmine screamed her front tire had been hit and she was flung from the bike "No!" I screamed before I saw Roger speed up and catch her on his bike and pull up just to the left of the truck into one of its blind spots.

Had to think fast, didn't know what was going on upfront with Duncan and the others so I did the only sensible thing, took out the sword and planned to stab the truck with it.

….. Stop looking at me like that, I wouldn't be here if it didn't work.

I drove up on the right side of the truck and swung the blade into one of the tires making the rubber explode and its shreds ripping past me almost knocking me off the bike. But this was an eighteen-wheeler, one of seventeen.

More gunfire forced me pullback "Roger, get out of here!" I yelled at him, he must have heard me cause I saw him slow down so he'd be out of range.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Teela shooting back with her raygun upfront, Duncan swerving left and right to get the driver's attention bullets bouncing off his armor. But not for Dijkstra and Lee, they were getting shot at the front and back forcing them closer to the trucks opened container. I saw Cobra appear with a bandage over his broken nose grab Lee kicking and screaming out of the sidecar.

Dijkstra did his best to try and pull away but that only helped the bikers pull Lee out and then swerve into him forcing Dijkstra of the road.

"Dijkstra." I called back seeing the truck start to speed up, both Duncan and Teela pulled back next to me "They got Lee." I cried in a panic.

"Pullback Prince Adam, they have the advantage," Duncan said slowing down, I did too as he said before we're all stopped. Dijkstra came up behind followed closely by Roger and Jasmine who clung tightly to Roger.

Dijkstra was red in the face "Why have we stopped, we must go after them."

"Patience, we'll rescue your companion," Duncan said trying to calm the angry polish boy "We don't have time for another rescue mission Father." Teela summarized and I agreed I didn't even want to guess what they'd to do him, not to mention we didn't have time for another rescue mission since the last one went so well, that was a joke.

"Teela can you get their attention?" I asked taking off my backpack and tossing it to Roger, when Teela looked at me confused "Attention, how?" she asked.

"Prince Adam, we need a plan of attack before we do anything." Duncan said trying to stop me as I revved my bikes engine "I got one, Attack!"

"So that plan?" Teela asked me, I was amazed she was even willing to consider following me "Get their attention I'll head up on ahead." I said hitting the gas on my bike and heading for the truck, a spray of bullets whizzed past me, but they were shooting at where I was not where I was going. Whizzing past the truck I looked in the rearview mirror of my cruiser seeing Teela whipping left and right around them, I'd seen this in a movie once but that was a movie and the man had to gun while I had a sword.

I was so far ahead now the truck was a spec behind us like when we first saw it, I slowed down and spun the bike around and took one deep breath. Then I sped straight toward the truck, picking up speed, I watched the dial go from seventy, to eighty, ninety, a hundred and continuing to rise into the red. The truck saw me coming and probably thought I was insane or stupid for trying to ram them, that was the idea when I heard their horns blaring. Thank you Sun Tzu for teaching me how to lie to win, now came the tricky part I kept the bike steady my arms like iron on the handlebars to balance both my feet on the leather seat any slightest lean too far to one side would mean death.

The truck was driving right toward me, I'd had to time it just right and when I saw my reflection in the trucks front end I hit the brakes and let go sending me right into the windshield of the truck where the driver, a stout man with a thick orange beard looked like he had lost control of his bowls then I saw his shotgun aimed at my head. Scrambling onto the roof of the semi the window exploded in a blast of shattered glass and iron pellets. I crawled on to the top of the truck and drew my sword feeling the wind was so strong it threatened to knock me off. Teela was still doing what she did best, chaos and mayhem. Steadying myself I walked toward the edge of the trucks left the side and drove the sword into the roof of the truck and swung down my feet kicking one of the bikers square in the chest and landing in the middle of the truck. I saw Lee was tied up in the back with a gag in his mouth.

"Ahum?" he said his voice muffled, I looked to the man I had kicked in the chest and saw no one but the other open side of the cargo hauler on the other side of the truck, you do the math of what happened to him.

Getting up I saw there were four of the bikers in the back shooting at Teela distracting them.

Part of me wanted to rush them and knock them out of the truck but they had guns and I was between them and Lee, his safety came first. I headed back toward him and pulled the gag out "Time to go." I said undoing the ropes on his hands.

"Sounds goo- LOOK OUT!" Lee yelled making me look up to see Cobra standing over me with a crowbar he smashed it on the back of my head and my ears rang as I stumbled back. I felt the biker smash the crowbar on me, again and again, pushing me in the back of the truck before it was too much, and I saw red.

Cobra's arm was heading toward me and my hand shot out grabbing his wrist, Cobra was taken away when I caught his attacking arm. With his right arm still free he took out his switchblade but I caught his right arm and I squeezed.

SNAP-CRACK

The sounds of that man's arms breaking in my grip and the scream that followed will haunt me forever, he dropped both his weapons and looked up at me, he spat right in my face and my reply was my forehead going right into his head shattering his nose even further. His eyes glassed over and I let go of his wrists and picked up the crowbar striking him with it, not just once but so much it got the attention of the other bikers.

"Cobra!" one of them shouted as they turned their guns on me.

"Lee get down." I barked leaping toward them and rolling back onto my feet swinging the crowbar again into one of their knee caps. The two that were still shooting at Teela turned around and tried to shoot me, I saw a flash of bullets from their barrels but that missed, I knew it cause I was already in front of them. I used the crowbar to disarm one of them while the other holding a rifle smashed it into my jawline I turned glaring at the one who struck me and saw the fear in his eyes.

Like I said, everything was red, using the crowbar I smashed it right into his jawline seeing teeth and blood splatter the interior wall of the container.

The one who I disarmed jumped on my back pulling off my helmet, "Kill you, kill you, kill you." He was shouting when I kicked off the floor of the container into the other wall loosening his grip. Leaning forward he fell over me and at my mercy, I only wanted to hit him once but I brought the crowbar down on him again and again even as he screamed: "Kill you, kill you, kill you!"

"Adam- Adam we got to go." Lee appeared next to me, pulling me off I dropped the crowbar and looked back out to see the others pulling up behind us. "Go, I got to get the sword." I said heading back over the bikers in a daze I reached up and took the sword out of the container and put it back in my sheath. Teela pulled up to the doorway I swung into and gapped when she saw me.

"Well come on Mustard top," she said I jumped off and onto the back of her bike when we started to drive off Teela shot the wheels on the back of the truck making it start to grind and kick up sparks before the driver was forced off the road.

Pulling on ahead, we were joined by the others, each of them giving me worried glances "What?" I asked over the wind.

That's when I noticed my jacket and shirt were covered in blood, the bikers blood it was staining my clothes and my face even more annoying was it was coming out of me. The bikers hadn't missed, I had three bullet holes seeping blood onto Teela's bike, let me tell you now getting shot sucks.


	10. By the Power of Grayskull

So let's set the record straight about something you're probably asking, am I dead, no but yet but I was close to. Let's face it, you get shot it hurts and I mean really hurts. Forget stepping on legos, forget my arm breaking and the only thing I could compare it to is having to be sat down and forced to watch a marathon of the Desperate Housespouse's of pick-a-city. If not for the blood I was loosing from the three holes in my chest, there was one in my left hip, it went straight out the other end, the other two were higher up. One had punctured the top of my right lung the other hat him me just a bit above and right of my navel. I won't bore you with any other details of how it felt cause it didn't feel good.

Orko fixed right up, sort of, I'd lost a lot of blood and ruined one of my favorite white shirts, he cast a spell that would have made a pretty cool angsty teen song lyric and popped the bullets right out before they formed scars. Though they'd come at a price or how Orko put it like so:

"Magic can be a quick fix, but it can't solve everything." that's when the soreness kicked in, I could barely stand let alone stay away as everyone helped me into the sidecar on Dijkstra's bike.

It forced Lee to get on with Duncan because he said he was afraid of Teela. But we were all afraid of Teela at that time hard not to be when her first go-to move attacks. Where was I, oh yeah I was shot, we road on our bikes for a few more hours to get as much distance between us and the Snakemen as possible? I even let Cringer out of my backpack and fed him some old candy bars in my backpack since he was probably starving. He somehow seemed to know I was injured and nuzzled up against me as much as possible before he fell asleep into an orange ball of fur. The grassy fields started to turn into thick forests and rivers before Roger called out saying that his but was starting to get sore so Duncan called us to take a dirt road out to what we first thought was a homestead but when we got closer saw it was abandoned. There was an empty house that had a sign out front that read 'Property of-' some bank I can't remember, it had an old rickety barn that we put our bikes in and a windmill next to the house that was missing four of its fan blades. Dijkstra and Lee helped me inside after Teela broke down the door, inside all the furniture were either gone or covered in plastic tarps layered with dust.

"How are you feeling, Adam?" Lee asked me "I'm good, those bikers were crazy." I replied as we walked up to the porch steps, the house reminded me of my own that was probably half-burned with the rest of it being stripped by the FBI, CIA, NSA and every other agency.

"Your one to talk friend." Dijkstra chuckled.

I knew he was talking about my daring rescue of Lee, "That one at the end was the worst, kept screaming he'd kill me." I looked over at Dijkstra who smirked, but Lee was quiet he even looked morbid as he carried me in.

There were a few photos of a farmer with a few kids in the pictures and a wife, but they were covered in dust and heavily faded and barely able to make out their faces. When they laid me down on a tarp-covered couch that Cringer jumped on and laid on my stomach "Now that we're all settled in, Teela take Roger and scout the perimeter, Dijkstra isn't it?" He asked the boy.

"Uh.. yes-sir?" he said not sure what he'd be asked to "You and Jasmine look around here, see if you can find any food, while Lee checks the fuel on our vehicles."

"What about me Man-At-Arms?" Orko asked excited to be helpful as always.

"Yes, Orko uh… keep a lookout from the windmill," he said at first I thought Orko would see that Duncan was trying to get rid of him, it was obvious from the man's sullen voice. But Orko just gave a thumbs up and flew out the window. In truth, he blasted through the glass before yelping from the shards of glass he proceeded to remove.

Duncan pulled up a stool next to me and sat down "How are you feeling?"

"Fine for all that it's worth, just sore," I replied stroking the purring Cringer.

"Good, also my sincere apologies your highness." Duncan said to my confusion "HUh-"

Duncan smashed his hand down in a chopping motion right on my forehead, I yelped in pain as I felt my brain rattle inside my skull like a gong being hit.

"What was that for man?" I asked sitting up "For acting like a fool Prince Adam." Duncan said sternly arms crossed "You charged in without a plan, without thinking and for that you suffered grievous injuries." Duncan said referencing to my blood-stained shirt, I looked at it and saw Cringer pulling at one of the strings coming out a hole before sniffing the blood and gagging.

"I saved Lee right?" I asked him my head throbbing "If every victory was justified by its success, then there is no point in victory." he said trying to impart some Eternian wisdom "It's more important how we win, then winning." Duncan said I avoided his gaze looking over at the Sword of Power that was leaning on the wall in the corner.

"Your right, lesson learned don't charge in without a plan," I said remorsefully.

Duncan paused wondering if I really was listening to he followed my eyes to the sword "I just feel like if I could actually use the power in the sword we'd be moving faster?"

"Your predecessor said something similar." Ducan said walking over to the sword and taking it over to me, he rested it on his knees "Predecessor?" I asked eager to know what he meant, I mean I know what that word means. It meant someone else held the sword before me, but I had no idea who until he told me.

"What I'm about to tell you must be said again, do you understand Prince Adam?" Duncan asked me, gulping I gave a slight nod.

Duncan drew the sword and looked it "King Randor was not the only prince of Eternos, he had a younger brother named Keldor, a half gar half eternian when your grandfather Randor the IVth… I'm sure you know how that works."

I gave a furious nod of my head not wanting to even imagine birds and the bees talk with Duncan, "Despite being a bastard, Keldor was welcomed at Court and none loved him more than your father, even when the other nobles and people treated him poorly he was always welcome at your father's table." Duncan said smiling.

"What was he like?" I asked.

"Very similar to you, quick to action and not always aware of the consequences," Duncan said making me feel like he had dropped a rock of irony on my head.

"But he was clever, cunning and always knew what was right, he was a good friend." Duncan said taking away some of the pain from his slight "How'd he get the sword?"

"The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull came to me in a vision, told me to bring Keldor to Castle Grayskull and when he emerged he was He-Man."

"Who- I mean what?" I asked, "What is a proper term for the title of He-Man." Duncan said, "Recall how I told you that our civilization had fallen, so what I do know about He-Man is more legend and myth, than fact." Duncan said sternly.

"But to give you some glimpse, he was like Zodak what we Eternians called a… Master of the Universe." the name sent a chill down my spine and goosebumps up my skin like I had heard it before somewhere, somehow.

I sat up a bit adjusting my back so I was leaning on a plastic-wrapped pillow "What could he do?"

"When he channeled the power of the sword into him, it gave him the ability to do almost anything he wanted his strength and speed were multiplied beyond count and the blade itself could so many wonders as he learned to control it, during the Horde War he fought alongside your mother, father and I to free our world," Duncan said putting the sword down, he looked at me knowing what I was about to ask next.

It's not a question I knew he'd like but he answered it all the same "What happened to him?" I asked.

"An ambitious Eternian warrior grew envious of the power that Keldor wielded and of the King Randor's new throne, he betrayed and murdered your Uncle for the sword, I'm sure you can figure how his name?" Duncan asked me.

It was a whisper, one that made me somehow very angry "Skeletor…"

"But if Keldor… He-Man was so powerful what happened?" I asked.

"Power tests us, Prince Adam, when we are given it we mustn't lose respect for it or it would consume, a King may sit a throne but that throne belongs to the people, a soldier may carry a weapon but mustn't forget a weapon can kill him just as easy, the same can be said for the sword." Duncan added leaning forward "Keldor's constant use of the sword left him drained, weakened, in this weakness Skeletor struck."

My mind was drawn back to how I felt on truck fighting the bikers, but something about it felt off

"But he didn't get it?" I asked stroking Cringer.

Shaking his head "No, the Sorceress warned me of Skeletor's plot so I took the sword back to her, I told you the rest earlier." Duncan said back to me.

"Who is this Sorcerer again, I know she's all-powerful, entrusted to the sword but who is she?" I asked.

"An immortal who sits the throne of Castle Grayskull, it was said her beauty was beyond anything a mortal could comprehend and her power could rival He-Mans though she never used it to attack only to protect her charge." Duncan said I saw a twinkle in his eye and a smile under his mustache "We thought she died when Skeletor took power, but with the arrival of the sword that could be wrong." he said I saw both his fists start to tremble at the idea.

Duncan took a deep breath "Rest, for now, Prince Adam, let Orko's magic do its work and we'll ride at dusk." with that he stood up and walked out leaving the sword at my side, I looked up at the dust-covered ceiling and started to res my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep and back on Eternia.

 _I was back in the desert this time, in the dead of night, but I wasn't alone nor was I riding a beast, there were three others with me, one was a man dressed similar to Duncan, he wore light black fatigues and straps something a hunter would wear. He had a monocle scope and thick orange hair cut into a mullet with green war paint on his face and sparkling blue eyes, a rifle was in his arms as he walked ahead of the rest of the party. Behind him was one of those fish people I had seen, he had greenish scale-like skin, similar to a fish cause he was a Fishman, no an Aquatican holding a trident and had a sawtooth sword at his hip. He was covered in yellow armor that when I looked closer was made of some sort of crustacean shell, the material was also what his weapon was made of. He had some sort of water apparatus around his neck feeding him water into gills. When he looked back at me I saw a crown of fin lined spikes coming out of his head, with a yellow beak mouth and two big black eyes but he smiled when he saw me looking. The last man I was with had blue skin with a mechanical right arm. It wasn't like Duncans which was smoother and high tech, this one looked like it had been made of scrap metal and worked together over time with various pieces being added on. He wore a red cowl on his head with a shemagh around his neck and mouth so he wouldn't swallow sand. To complement the shemagh he wore a loose-fitting tunic with baggy pants and a long short-sleeved cloak, it was similar to something someone who lived in a desert would wear. We were in some sort of large caravan camp and almost everything was on fire._

 _There were four-legged creatures that looked like mammals running in a stampede across the campgrounds one bursting through a tent its back hide in flames. The red-haired man in front was shooting at something in the distance as the one with the scimitar ran into a tent and came back out carrying two people one under his arm the other across his back._

 _The aquatic looking dude suddenly hurled his trident into a drone of some kind with dark red markings on it before he drew his sword and charged at more coming._

 _I wanted to run after him, but someone called to me I looked back to see a woman wearing purple robes and silver-white hair casting spells with blue magic as she was leading away burqa covered people from a wave of fire. One of the drones was coming up at her flank and my legs carried me toward them, leaping onto the back of the drone the leather grip of a sword touched my palm before it was rammed down into the drones head. I caught a brief look at it and recognized the golden H hilt of my sword._

 _Ripping the steel out of the drones head I dropped down next to the woman but didn't see her face, my eyes were looking ahead to see more drones, hundreds of them heading their way._

 _My arm raised the sword and my lips started to move_

" _...By..."_

" _...The..."_

" _...Power.."_

" _...Of... "_

"AAAAHHHH!" I heard a scream and shot up, Cringer let out a frightened meow and dove under the couch as I got up. Grabbing the sword, the scream had come from upstairs. I rushed toward the stairs and heard another scream and looked to see a light on in a doorway and rushed into a cloud of what I first thought was smoke but when I tasted how warm and damp it was I knew it was steam. My pores opened up land my eyes adjusted when the steam started to clear and I saw two figures, Orko soaked to the bone being strangled by a muscular silhouette before I saw Teela's furious face.

"I heard a scream-" "OUT!" Teela screamed throwing Orko at me, he hit me in the gut like a cannonball before the door was slammed so hard everyone else poked their heads out of the door.

Gazing down at Orko he rubbed his head "Teela asked me to turn the water on, but it came out too hot the showerhead broke off." he said moaning as he made small magical stars float around his brow, the sound of water filling a tub could be heard on the other end. Orko's hat had been knocked off and I saw a small patch of blackish-blue hair before a door down the hall opened and Roger's head popped out.

"I called dibs on the next shower." he said, "Showerheads broke." I said quickly.

Groaning he replied, "Bath than I just need a soak."

It was late, or early I didn't have a watch on my or was there a clock in the room the stiffness in my chest was gone and the pain had subsided maybe it was the Eternian DNA kicking in or Orko's magic.

"Come on Orko." I said getting up, he floated next to me the stars disappearing when I picked up his hat and dusted it off "Thanks again Adam, how are you feeling."

"Better than ever thanks to you buddy." I said walking back downstairs.

We walked back down to the couch with Orko next to me, I noticed someone had taken my spot on the couch, it was Lee.

"Adam?"

Holding a bowl of some steaming something before walking over for me to see it was beans. I walked down to the couch and sat next to him "Hey?"

"Waters on, but Roger called dibs after Teela." I said taking the bowl "I know, Jasmine then me then Dijkstra."

"Guess I get the cold shower?" I said rhetorically scooping out some of the beans and putting it in my mouth, I squirmed swallowing it down "Yeah, beans are a little expired but still edible." Lee told me.

We sat there in silence for a few moments before I spoke "Lee if I had known what was going on with you"

"Don't Adam, Roger told me you felt bad and with all that's happened I guess I overreacting, plus you saved me from those bikers so I say we're square?" he said holding up a fist to me as an informal truce. 

"Square." I said pushing my fist together knuckle to knuckle "... about the Bikers." Lee said softly "You said one of them kept saying he was going to kill you."

"Yeah?" I asked curious of what he meant behind a veiled tone.

"Adam the man wasn't the one screaming, it was you." Lee said making me turn pale "... what?" I asked.

He gave me a nod "You went wild, I thought you were going to kill him before we got off." Lee expressed his concern.

"I… I couldn't, I'd never kill anyone." I said shaking my head putting the bowl of beans down for Cringer to start in on.

Lee saw me shake my head and he looked out at the window where Duncan was and scooted closer "I know that, but how much do you know of this Duncan and his daughter?" He asked.

"Not much only what they told us in the cave." I answered.

"Maybe their not telling you everything, do you think they may just be using you?" He asked again being cautious "Why would they come here then huh and so far they haven't killed anyone either?"

"That knew of, they said their fighting a war, are you ready too?" Lee asked.

I didn't answer and with that Lee saw he wouldn't get any more answers out of me so he got up and told me goodnight before he headed upstairs.

"Orko stays here, you can have the rest of my beans." I said handing him the bowl.

His questions stuck in my head like arrows before I couldn't stand it anymore, I grabbed the sword and used it as a crutch to head to the door and opened it. Duncan was sitting on the porch step overlooking the horizon that was covered in stars. It made me remember the old pictures of when the smog around the globe was so bad you couldn't see stars at night or even the moon sometimes.

"Duncan?" I asked him "Yes Prince Adam?" he asked looking back at me he saw me holding the sword and stood up helmet under his arm.

"Lee told me when I was on the truck, I nearly killed a man?" I told him he looked at me his face like a stone "Ever since I touched the sword I've felt it start to change me." I said heading over to the wood railing on the porch and leaning on it.

"Change you how?" Duncan asked, "I don't know and I don't like it." my voice trembled when I spoke.

"Your life and your friend's life were at risk, you wanted to do everything you could to prevent it." Duncan said to me "But not like that, not at the cost of someone else's life."

"Prince Adam in times of war-" "We aren't at war, not here not on this planet," I said firmly shaking

"I became a first responder to save lives, I was expelled from my school because I refused to let someone die even in a simulation." I barked in a rage.

Duncan was quiet "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to Prince Adam, but one day in every person's life there comes a time. A time when we need to choose do we hold onto who we want to be or do we become who we're meant to be?"

"I won't be a murderer, or partner to anyone who does" I stated firmly looking him the eye.

"Then your life will be hard one filled with suffering which you seem ready to accept, but ask yourself are you prepared to let them suffer for your pride?" Duncan asked me standing up when I was about to give my response he grabbed me "Cover!"

He rolled to the ground and pulled us inside when a laser ripped through the house making Orko yell and drop the hot bowl of beans on him.

"Sniper, sniper!" Duncan yelled as more laser rounds flew into the house.

The sound of footsteps was thundering from upstairs with everyone awake "It's Tri-Klops!" I heard Teela scream from upstairs.

"The back wall of the kitchen suddenly ripped open with Beastman rising up from a pile of wood and metal growling, "I thought they went back to Eternia?" I said seeing him.

Duncan stood up and pressed a button on his arm making it turn into a cannon again before completely dislodging from his arm. He handed it to me before he picked up his mace and walked toward Beast Man for round two.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked him I said holding his arm "Shoot back."

The second I touched it the arm shifted with the shoulder taking the shape of a rifle but and the forearm opening up and extending downward with two grips and a trigger. A scope popped up from Duncan's shoulder for me to look down in. I had to admit, Duncan made me think of Buzz Lightyear for a brief moment that I didn't have time to think on when another laser round whipped by me.

Scurrying to another window I peeked out of cover and scanned the darkness till I saw a small red light, it had to be Tri-Klops because another laser round whizzed past my head. Breaking toward the staircase I ran up them watching everyone come out of the rooms on their bellies trying to avoid the fire. I knew I was a terrible shot, never even touched a rifle let alone a cybernetic arm that turned into a rifle.

"We need to get to the bikes." Dijkstra said in cover "In a minute, where's Teela?"

"Jasmine's room!" Lee called out from somewhere, Dikstra pointed to it hurrying toward it I broke down the door to see Jasmine had her hair down hands around her head with Teela halfway dressed her new leather jacket on with her pants shooting out the window "Teela!" I called out.

She looked at me her hair undone and damp before I tossing her the arm-gun thing, lets just call it an arm.

"Oh yeah," she said looking out the window and opening fire on wherever Tri-Klops was.

"Jasmine we need to move." I said grabbing her and pulling her to her feet "Wait, my hijab?"

"Leave it." I said pulling her out with Roger in the hallway knelt down with the other guys. Downstairs shook from the fight between Duncan and Beastman who were probably doing to this place what had been done to my house.

Orko flew up the stairs towards yelling "Adam, Adam, we got a problem."

"You mean the monsters are attacking us again, we noticed." Dijkstra said as Orko shook his head left to right "No those weird guys are back."

I looked up at a window in the hallway and saw lights in the distance, staying low I headed toward it to see Galaxy Garrison ships were closing in "Well isn't this place popular?"

"Plan?" Roger asked, "Make like Arnold in Predator." I said, "And get to the Choppers." Roger replied reading my mind. We headed back downstairs to see Duncan wrestling with Beastman despite only having one arm he was holding his own.

"Out the back," I said picking up the sword of power where I'd left it, we exited out of the kitchen in the hole Beast Man had made, holding up my wrist I pressed the small comlink Duncan had given us "Teela we're going for the bikes, can you cover us?" I asked.

"Only if you go now mustard top," she said confidently blasting off rounds from her father's armament.

"Go, go, go." I called out to my friends when we broke towards the barn the sound of Galaxy Garrison's airships getting closer.

We made it their easily before opening the doors everyone got on their bikes starting them up before I got on Teela's chopper and revving the engine "Wait till I go and give you the okay."

"Why what are you doing?" Roger asked me with Jasmine on his bike "I'm going to draw Tri-Klops fire." With that I road out and headed in the direction of where the sniper fire was coming from. I could see where he was shooting from and where Teela was shooting back, he said I had a fools courage when we first met, don't think he was wrong.

Come on, come on you three-eyed piece of crapshoot me, shoot me, it was what I wanted. He never did though, he even stopped firing at the house and turned his fire to Galaxy Garrison shuttles, I saw the first one go down and it got me mad. Usually, I wouldn't give two craps what happened to those overconfident jerkwads but if anyone was going to shoot them out of the sky it is me. Pulling the bike around I pulled up to the hill we were on and saw him.

I sped up faster than before and felt the bike roar, Tri-Klops must have heard me because he turned and he…. He smiled.

Because it was a damn trap.

The ground around me lit up with green energy before I was flung off the bike and caught in mid-air with magical bindings around my wrist like in DC.

"Told you he'd come to us, brave fool," Tri-Klops said when out of the darkness appeared Evil-Lyn or Evelyn didn't really matter at this point.

Evil-Lyn smiled at him "Right again Tri, please deal with those flies." she said before he resumed his shooting of the Garrison shuttles.

"Now, do you prefer Adam or Prince Adam?" Evil-Lyn asked me smiling, she noticed my hand was around sword hilt holding it tightly "Ah, no need for that."

Her spells around my wrist began to squeeze and burn but I didn't let go "Going to be stubborn, very well no need to hurt you unless needed and I'd prefer not to."

"Go to hell, you took my mother." I snapped at her.

My insult seemed to barely make a scratch on her "Young man, I've only done what's necessary, yes we did take the Queen prisoner as she is an enemy of the state." she told me.

"Give up the sword and I will release you and return your mother." she said sternly like a school teacher trying to make me rat out my friends for spray painting the lockers.

"You really expect me to believe-hnnn someone named Evil-Lyn who shoots first?" I asked her fighting the pain around my wrist.

Evil-Lyn's eyes hardened as she lifted her staff at the barn "...no." I whispered, "You can't."

"It seems you need some incentive young man." her staff's orb lit up before a green bolt of energy shot out and turned the barn into the giant green mushroom cloud

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed watching my friends die, I tore and strained at the magical bindings around me. They burned and twisted but I didn't let go of the sword, she wanted it so bad she was going to get it right through her black heart that's when I remembered what the man, what I'd said in my dreams.

"By the power…." I groaned through clamped jaw "... no." Evil-Lyn gasped

"OF GRAAYSKUUUUULLLL-"

The magic trap around me shattered as a strange power started to fill me, energy or force I couldn't describe with my arm aloft with the magic sword. It glowed with a blinding white light as bolts of pure white energy flowed from it and down my arm and to every inch of my body. When it subsided I fell down onto the ground on one knee rising slowly to look at Evil-Lyn. To finish what I said

"... I'm going to kill you."


	11. Skeletor Is Power

Sorry to leave you all like that, but I had to do some recounting to make sure I got all the details right because this was a new experience for me. I was turned into an adult in a matter of seconds by white energy radiating from the sword, my muscles had grown to absolute solid iron that I never even had to work for. My hair had grown down to my shoulders with prickles of hair on my face and I was dressed in black iron armor with leather around my waist it was so weird even feeling the draft between my legs.

Standing up I was looking directly at Evil-Lyn and Tri-Klops both looking at me absolutely stunned "Damn you Evil-Lyn." Tri-Klops said holstering his rifle and drawing his two swords.

"Shut up," Lyn said holding up her staff and blasting me with a green fireball that caught me right in the face, I yelled fearing half of my face was burnt off but it felt like someone just waved a hairdryer in my face when I looked up at the two Evil Warriors who were stunned.

Rubbing my jawline, which I might ad felt sharp as an ax's edge, my surprise was mirrored by the faces of both Tri-Klops and Lyn.

Picking up the Sword of Power it was light as a feather, and it felt perfect in my hand the power that had surged through me returned like a hot bath without ever getting wet and walked toward them.

"Who's first?" I asked holding the blade up remembering my promise, pointing the tip of the blade at Tri-Klops then at Evil-Lyn.

"Doesn't matter what you look like boy, your still just a boy." Tri-Klops said rushing me, but this time something was different it was part of Teela's training that made me take a better stance and whatever this feeling running up and down my whole body that made me catch his first blade before parrying and locking swords with him. I looked right into his lens on his visor that was glowing red. Suddenly I caught a heeled boot to the face belonging to a one really bad sorceress it knocked me back from Tri-Klops who attacked again this time dropping down on one knee spinning and I felt his sword slice past my left side and the sound of sword scrapping on armor.

I wasn't hurt, yet because Evil-Lyn was now at my front with the others behind me. I took the sword in both hands and held it close "Never thought I'd have to go through this again." Evil-Lyn said her eyes glowing green, green magic appeared between her fingertips and waved. The green light took shape into a flaming green beast that rushed toward me, I held the sword en guard and slashed the beast only for the smoke to disappear and to see Evil-Lyn on the other end smashing her staff against the sword.

The magic wasn't her only weapon, she handled the staff like a pro, I could only block a few attacks before she smashed it down on my head stunning me. My feet fell backward but I caught myself on one hand and flipped over back onto my feet.

I didn't even know I could do that, it wasn't two seconds before Tri-Klops attacked me from behind. I felt his sword against my neck "Alright that's enough of that, boy, change back."

"Change this," I said smashing the back of my head into his lense hearing the glass shatter and his scream. I grabbed him by the top of his helmet and threw him over my shoulder before I felt the but of Evil-Lyn's staff into my jaw.

"I told you… I'D KILL YOU." I grabbed Evil-Lyns arm and threw her across the field and headed toward her.

Evil-Lyn wasn't done yet, getting up she reached into the folds of her armor she pulled out a small black vial.

"Evelyn, no!" Tri-Klops yelled before she smashed it on the ground.

Black smoke ballooned out in front of me taking the shape of something big, bigger then me if you can believe it.

Suddenly I was starring down a Godzilla Rip off "You wish to have the power of Grayskull, then test it against Drakadon. It was as big as the farmhouse with dark black skin and scales. Arms were thick and muscular with webbed claws on four-digit palms, it had a blood curling roar like electricity on metal and burning orange eyes. It looked down at me and barred fangs long as swords.

It was big and if I didn't have the sword or this new body I would have run away, but right now I thought my friends were dead killed by this wicked bitch and her cyborg assassin, so right now this thing was in my way. The beasts right arm swung back and slashed at me swatting me across the ground like a child slapping a toy. Its palm hit me like a golf ball being sent down a fairway all the way back into the house, I crashed through the ceiling, one of the rooms and into the living room. Guess what, it didn't even hurt when I landed I mean really I was fine as I got up coughing a bit from the wind getting knocked out from my lungs.

"Prince Adam…?" I heard Duncan say seeing me in this new form "No-." I said on my feet.

"He-Man!" Teela gasped from behind him fully dressed still holding her father's arm cannon.

The roar of Drakadon was heard outside the house getting the Eternians attention "A Drakadon, they actually captured a Drakadon?" Duncan said in amazed.

"Drakadon is Drakadead, so is Evil-Lyn and Tri-Klops, they killed them, Duncan, they killed my friends," I said kicking the door down that was somehow still intact before it met my boot.

"Do you have a plan?" Teela asked me "For once, yes shoot at its eyes so I can get close." I said to her running toward it.

Not giving her a chance to say any snarky comment, I started to around as Drakadon started receiving laser blasts to the face from Teela. One of the things I was never trained for at NASA was fighting gigantic gorilla-like dragons, but what they did teach us was physics and as the old saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall. I kicked off hard to the left straight at the monster's legs taking the blade back just an I got close to its left leg, I swung dragging the sword into its ankle slicing it open. The beast howled in pain from the hamstring and fell backward onto the ground but instead of blood coming out it was black smoke. But when it fell the wound started to heal instantly

"Duncan, does it usually do that?" I asked in the wrist device that hadn't changed with the rest of me for some reason.

"Evil-Lyn, she's captured its essence it's just a conjuring," Duncan told me when the creature got back up, its mouth started to glow like a flame and a stream of flame flew at me. Jumping out of the way he dragged his flamethrower mouth toward me and on instinct, my arms held up the sword and the females split like a wave on a wedge damn. The flames sprayed off my sword into the field, I wanted to think it would set it ablaze but the flames were so concentrated it eviscerated the very ground into a glass ground. The beast, it was incredible and scary all at the same time. Even as it got closer and closer to me and tried to grab me this time with both its hands I was petrified, I froze. I couldn't do anything or I'd be burned to a crisp, but it stopped its heat blast from burning its own hands. Each hand was only inches from me before my arms moved without thought to swing the sword right into the creatures left hand slicing a deep gash. Then my hand grabbed the other hand pulled the entire monster, the Drakadon was lifted off the ground and smashed into the ground making the whole earth shake beneath my feet. My hands let go of its paw for my legs to jump up. My movements they felt so, so natural like my body knew what to do when my hands aimed the tip of my sword down at the Drakadon's face and let gravity do the rest, driving it right into the monster's head right between the eyes.

Black smoke poured out of it and I felt the monsters face disappear out from under my feet and I hit the dirt, "Duncan?"

"It's gone Prince Adam, most likely returned to Evelyn's control," Duncan told me from my wrist but what did it matter.

All I could do was stare at the remains of the barn still smoking, my friends inside their bodies probably charred black burned to their core. My legs felt weak despite how strong I was, I sat down dropping the sword my eyes welling up in tears before I fell back and grabbed the sides of my head and screamed at my failings. I couldn't do anything right, I got kicked out of school for just trying to do the right thing, couldn't save my mother, now cause I was too weak to save my friends… and they caused it.

I looked over to them, the Evil Warriors, the real monsters Evil-Lyn, Tri-Klops and even Beast Man who must have come to help them.

They were walking towards my side by side together, but I wasn't alone either. My hearing, my sight, they were increased too and I heard the sound of leather boots and metal feet. Duncan and Teela had gotten out of the house and had been running to the battle the whole time and now they were here. Teela tossed her father her arm back and Duncan hurled her mace to him which they both caught. Duncan reattached his arm and I saw it start to go int its cannon mode but the palm opened up and formed a curved back L before a curved energy blade emitted from his palm the same time that face mask thing he did cover his face.

"So, Duncan this is your champion a child?" Evil-Lyn asked.

"Look for yourself Evelyn, he has the Power," Duncan said under his armor.

The witch made a clicking sound with noise "Power, what power does he have, you think a magic sword makes you a hero, you couldn't even save your own mother from us instead you ran away like a coward." she said to me smiling "The Queen would be so disappointed."

"I'm not running anymore." I growled squeezing the sword tightly "Do you even know what your fighting, for or against boy?" Evil-Lyn or Evelyn.

"I- okay timeout, is it Evil-Lyn or Evelyn?" I said still holding the sword and making a T with my hands.

As either epic or stupid this moment was, you can understand why I'm so confused after hearing both "My name is Evelyn, that little brat has been calling me that for years." She said pointing her fingers at Teela who was standing sideways to be a smaller target with the mace behind her.

Teela shrugged "How about Bitch than?"

"Then about a Bitch of Truth." she said "He's been lying to you 'Prince' Adam, have you told him the truth Duncan?" she said now holding her staff to Duncan. I don't know why but my head turned to the Man-At-Arms who didn't say anything

"Duncan?" I asked when he said nothing "What she talking about."

"I've told you all that you need to know my prince," he said firmly.

Evelyn smiled "Your silence is all I need to hear Duncan, you've always had a problem with telling the truth even when we fought side by side in the Horde War."

"What!?" I asked in shock looking at him "Everyone fought the Horde, it was the first the time we were united after a millennium, a unity you destroyed Evelyn."

"Because you betrayed us." Evelyn hissed like a snake.

"I betrayed you, you betrayed the King." his other hand turned into a fist

"Randor was weak, on Eternia Power rules and Skeletor is Power." she almost yelled.

Duncan loosened up "How can you follow him, after everything he's done, what he's become." he asked.

"What about you Man-At-Arms, Captain of the Guard, there are those who call you War Hero for what you've done?" Tri-Klops asked "Your hands metal or not aren't so clean as ours, remember everything you did for Eternia."

"That was war, we faced annihilation." Duncan argued, "Then your just as guilty as us because this is war Duncan, we gave you a chance to stand with us but you and the others chose to become rebels."

"We're patriots." Teela snapped "You're a child playing at war, both of you." Evelyn barked "Deluded by a radical extremist who'd rather see Eternia burn then rise again stronger than ever."

"If it rises under Skeletor, then I'd rather see it fall, he and all of you betrayed everything we stood for." Duncan said his voice starting to seeth with anger, Evelyn she… she looked hurt like Duncan had ripped out her heart and crushed it in his hand.

Beastman started to growl, Tri-Klops's sword hand started to twitch as Evelyn shook her head "Duncan, please for the sake of your daughter for the sake of the fellowship we once had to stand down, tell the boy to relinquish the sword and this ends without further bloodshed."

Duncan said nothing he only looked at me "It's your choice Prince Adam, I'll follow your lead."

Evelyn looked ready to explode "No, you don't get to put this on someone else, not again like you did with Keldor."

"Duncan?" I asked "Oh he hasn't told you, how he forced Prince Keldor to wield that same power for Eternia and how it cost him everything." Evelyn hissed her hand moving to her stomach for a brief moment.

"Keldor made that choice, not me." Duncan said quickly trying to end the conversation "I will not stand here and answer to you, Evelyn."

Her eyes began to glow faint green with magic and her staff's orb emulated the same aura "In the name of King Skeletor, Ruler of Eternia, Lord of Snake Mountain and Eternos, Protector of the Dark and Light Hemisphere I sentence you to die Duncan." she smashed her staff on the ground and green light shot toward Duncan before I raised the sword and caught it with my blade. The green energy sunk in before burning into white raising it toward Evelyn it erupted back out at her hitting her square in the chest.

"SO BE IT!" Tri-Klops yelled leaping at Duncan, Beastman roared and so did Teela as they attacked one another and the battle began.

Duncan vs Tri-Klops, Teela fighting Beastman and me facing off against Evelyn who was getting up mad as hell.

I moved to her sword in hand when she got up, aiming the but of her staff, she blasted out a bolt of lighting that I caught again with my sword. The surge that traveled down the sword into my arms made me tighten up but it passed as soon as it came.

When magic failed she attacked me from the front using her staff as a pole vault to kick me in the chest then smash the head of her staff into my face. I caught her next strike with the sword and slashed at her "This isn't your war boy, we didn't want to come here." she said.

"You made it my war when you took my mom, attacked my world." I said back locking staff against sword, she parried "Your world, you are Eternian these humans are beneath you." she said taking a pause in the fight.

"Oh yeah, I'm half-human anyway." I pointed out "Tri-Klops said you were foolish, but he never said you were an imbecile had you been raised on Eternia taught the Glory of Conquest and the power our race you would understand."

"Duncans told me enough of Eternia," I said running at her and tried to slice her in half but she dodged and parried, her staff wasn't just for that wizard look she was skilled with it like a Chinese warlord.

"Yes that we were once proud race, an age of wonders and scientific achievement how do you think we got that way, hmmm?" she asked raising a hand, a green orb appeared before shooting at me and exploding in front of me, I raised my arms to protect myself only to see a cloud of smoke around me "How?" I asked afraid to hear the answer, but I need to know.

Evelyn snickered "War, glorious war." the smoke began to shift into colors, then shapes then images clear as a hdtv. I saw what looked like humans using technology like Duncan's chest but ten times more advanced. It had archaics look to it with capes, ornamented helmets, and other things but with incredible power, they were Ancient Eternians I knew it.

The images changed to show the Ancient Eternians attacking what first thought were monsters but saw them using weapons too, aliens of increasing diversity "After the dawn of Time when First Ones rose to power our race was the Ultimate Power in the Universe, there wasn't a single word that could stand against our might, our majesty."

There were images of aliens with purple fur and pointed ears holding spears enslaved and loaded onto ships, space elves with tattoos on their faces, some that looked like animals others like rocks being attacked, conquered and enslaved by the Eternians.

"The plunder of a hundred thousand civilizations fueled the Empire of Grayskull."

"W-what?" I asked when the images all melted into one thousand of the ancient eternians were gathered around the largest of the mall, a man in armor like theirs with a helmet that had two flat horns and above his head he was wielding the Sword of Power an entire galaxy behind him in flames, worlds with their cores exposed an ocean of wrecked starships with the corpses of a million races raining down from above it was horrible and wonderful all at the same time.

"In time the lesser races came to see us as their betters, their Gods of War and Peace, as is our right and you would deny your people salvation from the how far they've fallen, who are you to decide suc things!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled smashing he sword into the ground with all my strength.

The earth trembled again and the ground began to turn red before flames erupted from the ground turning the soil. The ground gave way and began to crumble inward shifting with parts of it rising and falling, fissures and cracks were exposed expanding quickly. The cloud of smoke disappeared and I saw Teela leaping into the air to be caught by Beastman, Duncan was locked in combat with Tri-Klops but where was Evelyn.

"You think I'm just going to belive all this, even if it was true, you think I'm going to let you start war with the whole Universe?" I called out to her.

I heard a whoosh of wind and looked behind to see Evelyn's boot heading toward me, I barely side stepped to avoid her and land on the fractured ground. Which I know saw was way worse than I first thought, the cracks in the ground were starting to fill with magma how far down had I struck the earth.

"Your compliance isn't needed, Prince." she said attacking me again "The War we fought against the Horde reminded us who we were, what we are, THE TRUE MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE." She jumped up and her eyes glowed bright green both hands radiating with power before she sent an emerald cannon of energy towards me. My sword caught it and the sheer force took me off guard and made me fall to a knee.

"Not to me." I said breaking her attack and jumping up at her, I grabbed her by her head and brought her back down smashing her into the ground. It broke even more on the impact of lava shoot out landing in the grass and spreading into flames.

She grabbed my forearm and coughed out "The truth is hard to accept Prince Adam, that sword was the key to our golden age, an age of blood yes but an age where we were gods."

"You think power makes you a god, being able to give and take life?" I asked her.

"That's what gods do boy." she said as her hand went into the ground and I saw her eyes go green.

A fist of rock and lava smashed into me throwing her off, more magma hands appeared and started to grab at me. Some tried to choke me or force me down, but each time one popped up I cut it off or broke free from its grasp. More ground started to get broken up and melt into pools of lava "But you, you are no god." she said hovering above me, the lava hands appeared again this time in the thousands shooting out from all corners of the canyon I'd made smashing into me in a rain of fists and blows before they were too much and I hit the ground falling into the ground.

I was held down, the lava rising around me, I wasn't sure if I was lava proof and I didn't want to find out.

"You're right…." I grumbled "What?" Evelyn asked "Your right…" I growled looking up at her "I'm not a god… but I am going to kill you" With every ounce of my will I could muster I pushed up and broke off the mountain on top of me shooting the rocks and lava into the air.

Jumping up I flew toward her, a clear shot for he head to slice it off to take back something after she took my friends away from me, I had her. I was so close, then that's the thing when you fly like Icarus, you forget about the sun.

I was knocked out of the air by something, something that actually hurt me sending me to the ground it was dark black energy, something I thought couldn't even exist. It warped the light around it as dark matter would but it burned and froze at the same time. I yelled in pain when I landed my whole body shaking and then I looked up to see what had happened… the sky was broken.

The clouds were swirling and breaking apart in purple and blue like aurora borealis, except I've never seen an aurora borealis that was fire, shooting lighting and at the center of it all was a fucking black hole!

We'd all stopped fighting to look up at him, "Teela, Adam, RUN!" I heard Duncan scream across the battlefield he resumed his fight with Tri-Klops before he head-butted Tri-Klops so hard the man's visor shattered and I saw what was beneath his helmet. He looked human but had cords and tubes coming out of his eyes that had serious burn marks around them.

"What is it?" I asked, "It's SKELETOR!" Duncan screamed heading toward Teela and Beastman, his blade hand turned into a cannon and fired at Beastman without stopping. This Duncan was different, it's like he became more savage.

"Run Adam, Run!" Teela yelled at me taking off with Duncan saying the same thing.

"NO!" I yelled dusting myself off looking at the vortex "You want this sword Skeletor, come and get it!" I called up at the vortex.

Something appeared to come out of it, a beam of light that drilled int the surface causing the air to a tornado around it before clearing and I saw him. The 'man' or thing that was the cause of all this, the one who sent Evelyn, the one who may have killed father I never knew and worse I didn't even know what I was doing.

A dark purple cloak was draped around his body with spiked shoulders, walking out of the light and tornado his cloak lifted showing off a malformed but ripped body. It was muscle over a skeletal frame like he'd never eaten but never skipped a workout ever. His upper chest and shoulders were covered in obsidian metal decorated with snakes and skeletons. His forearms and around his waist were the same, fine leather strips fell inward around his waist, with metal plates around his thighs and waist. But what got me the most was his face, Skeletor's face was…. It wasn't there.

It was just a skeleton with glowing red eyes looking right at me, the flames from our fight had spread all around us, the ground couldn't take any more of the pressure from the damage done. Lava and magma rivers were gushing around us as the plates beneath us started to fracture sending out earthquakes.

This…

This was the power of Grayskull, the power to break entire worlds and it was mine and this skull-faced bastard wanted it.

"Adam, run, run for your life!" Duncan called out to me running toward Skeletor he jumped up with his mace about to cave in the warlord's skull when the dark matter appeared around Skeletor and without even seeing it Duncan was knocked back a hundred meters "Father!" Teela screamed running after him.

Skeletor hadn't even moved to summon the power, but with me, he did raising a boney arm I saw him hold his long-nailed hand like he was holding something. The black matter appeared in his palm and elongated into rams head staff that grew solid. The rams head looked larger than an average one and had a crown of horns to go with the curved ones.

"Come on then," I said running toward him. I rushed at him and swung the sword, but he didn't move, the dark matter that had wiped the floor with Duncan blocked my sword, so I tried again but it blocked me again before wiping out like a wave on the rocks. Kicked back I landed on my feet and tried again trying to bring the sword down on me and then I used my bare fist but it was like punching concrete. Again and again, I tried but I couldn't even make a scratch.

Then it all happened so fast, Skeletor raised his staff toward me and I never stood a chance and in a matter of a split second I was hit with power, nothing but raw universal power, it was like my entire soul was being ripped out of me, my atoms being torn from the other end of my body I blacked out.

The first thing I hear was a beat, like a drum but it was my heart, beating weakly, so hey I was alive.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

I came too, my body had turned back into my old self, my clothes in rags, barely able to breathe because Skeletor had his hand around my neck holding me above a pool of lava, I thought I was in hell but we were still on earth. The sea of grass behind me and around us had warped into a valley of destroyed earth, rivers of lava and oceans of fire were all around us as the ground continued to break apart with Skeletor not even having a scratch. His blast that had missed me had done all of this and I didn't even think that was his full power because of what he did next.

He started to laugh, it was a chuckle then it turned into the most horrible sound I've ever heard maniacal laughter that made my blood run cold and skin go goose.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. what a disappointment you are," he said before dropping me, his voice was like nails on a chalkboard mixed with electricity on metal, wirey but sinister.

Facedown, I couldn't move except for my head that turned over to look up at Skeletor "Don't look at me." he stomped his boot onto my head.

"Evelyn, get the other failures we're leaving this godforsaken rock." he said to Evelyn who's white hair had been knocked loose, her head was bowed, she was afraid of him. Behind her Beastman was carrying Tri-klops over his shoulder.

When Skeletor moved his foot off my head my arm came alive and grabbed his leg "..." Skeletor stabbed the end of his staff into my wrist the dark matter burning in me, making my body coil.

"Your highness…. What about the sword?" Evelyn dared to ask him.

He didn't even look at it "Leave it, swords are not power, Skeletor is Power." he raised his staff and the same beam from the black hole shot down and sucked them up leaving me in the dirt, defeated.

I had failed without ever touching him.

To Be Continued…...


	12. The Taste of Defeat

….

….

…. Yeah, I lost.

No, it wasn't a loss, it was me getting my all of sudden buns of steel; ass handed me and to make matters worse the sword. Yeah the Sword of Power, the one thing that was most important item besides me to defeating Skeletor according to Duncan. Which he and his minions were after, doesn't even look at it, doesn't even pick it up to stab be before he hit me with a Captain Marvel laserbeam times ten. I'm sorry, but it was a lot to take in now don't worry we're almost done, well with the first part of the story.

I woke up strapped to a bed, my clothes that had been turned to rags were gone and I was hooked up to about a dozen machines that I knew weren't medical devices. The walls were all white, without any details on them and there was a mirror on the right side showing me what I looked like. Even though the room felt like a medical bay, I was unscathed, not even a band-aid. A white medical robe was over my chest and thighs and I felt a very uncomfortable draft around my rear. Every corner of the roof had a camera in it with a red blinking light to show they were on. The machines were all hooked up to me with sensors, no needles which were weird so what were the monitoring for? There was a TV on in the corner showing me the very question that was on the tip of my tongue, what happened that got me here.

"More news on the seismic catastrophe that happened deep in the North American Midwest." A woman with jet black hair, a tan suit and dark skin with black lipstick was reporting on one of the many new channels, maybe TBS.

An image appeared next to her head to show what I thought was the surface of Venus but zoomed out to show it was North America, "We're unsure what caused this massive shift in the North American Plate, but a new crack and fissure has appeared running all the way to the Caribbean plate, Galaxy Garrison who was investigating the seismic activity reported nobody was in the vicinity of the cataclysm and stated the blast was caused by a World War Three bomb that had been buried underground for some time."

She was either lying or Galaxy Garrison was lying to her "A lot of old explosives were left around the world after the War, mostly in the ocean but there were some parts of North America that never recovered.

"The entire region is still incredibly unstable with aftershocks and tremors reaching as far as New York, Texas and the Westcoast," she said as the image changed to show cellphone footage showing the walls of magma being shot into the sky, a river of lava filling in the lowlands of rolling hills that covered that region of the country. I'd done that, Skeletor or me, it didn't matter when I saw a new image appear from an airship or a helicopter showing the very epicenter of our battle. The ground was crumbling into the lava and the farmhouse was slowly sinking into it too already in flames.

"Minutes after an emergency session was called by the United States Congress on how to-" The tv turned off as a door in the center of the room opened with a doorway and two Galaxy Garrison troops walked in making me pull at the restraints on my arms and legs.

Then Shiro walked in wearing a warm smile "Glad to see your awake."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed.

Looking back on it now, I may have been a bit hard on him.

"And perfectly fine like our scientists and daughters theorized." Shiro said striding over to the bed "Where am I?" I demanded.

"Safe for the moment, you've got some explaining to do," Shiro said to me, he was wearing a grey/green coat with a mandarin collar and pockets. The coat had black pipping and zipped up at the front with two golden stripes, signs of a Junior Officer.

Gritting my teeth at his smug look of what I believed to be fake sincerity, pulling on the restraints feeling them tighten and the bed's railing groan from my pulling the guards started to head toward me but Shiro stopped them "It's alright, inform Admiral Sanda he's awake."

Both guards nodded and walked out of the room leaving Shiro alone with me "Look, Adam, I know we've had our differences, you being part of Nasa and me Galaxy Garrison, or formerly of Nasa should I say."

The metal groaned again with my sudden urge to wring a person's neck, "You know those restraints are carbon fiber weaved with some of the most refined titanium we've ever had but you look like you about to rip through it like cardboard." Shiro said looking me over.

I stopped to wait to see what he was getting at "We've noticed multiple… anomalies in your body Adam, our tests are showing your muscles are not only increasing their hardening your bones have more carbon fiber in then should be possible to move."

"We believe you've been exposed to some sort of extra-terrestrial pathogens while you've been in contact with the aliens," Shiro said to me hands behind his back.

I looked at him cocking a brow "Man you're dumber than a streaming service on what people want for entertainment." I said laying my head back into the pillow he may say I'm fine. But I could barely move, I ached all over from Skeletors blast.

His soft expression of sincerity vanished "Do you realize what kind of trouble you're in?"

I looked at him coldly "Do you realize what kind of danger you're in?"

Shiro glared at me "That stunt you pulled at the Air Force base has sent this entire Country's Intelligence, Defense and Civilian on edge."

I didn't respond, which got Shiro only more irritated "Care to tell me any more of that creature we saw, the technology the aliens used fried almost all of our instruments, the only thing we have is our word."

"And you're-" "That's enough Shirogame." a voice from the end of the room said, a woman wearing a Galaxy Garrisons Admiral uniform walked i. It was the same grey/green coat with a mandarin collar etc. The coat had black piping and buttons up near the right breast pocket, instead of two stripes, this one had four gold stripes plus black shoulder boards with a red crescent to represent the Garrison and a golden tassel. She also wore a barret on her head hiding grey hair, she had a slender face with wrinkles but a fire in her eyes.

Shiro stood at attention "Admiral Sanda." he said saluting.

"This is the asset?" she asked walking toward me "How you doing Admiral." what I said to her wasn't even remotely that nice.

At that instant, I saw her eyes get wide with disrespect, that was my favorite thing about these Galaxy Garrison stiffs. They go ballistic when someone doesn't fit into their little plans "So you're Marlena's son, she talks about you a lot at poker night."

"You too Admiral, though she says your lousy card player even when she doesn't have to cheat," I said remember when my mom went to poker night on Sundays with about ten of the most influential directors of federal and international agencies, usually I had Roger or Jasmine over for those nights.

Shiro tensed up as Admiral Sanda walked over to me holding a tablet "Adam Glenn, age sixteen, wanted by the US Government for the charges of treason, I've half a mind to hand you over to them but…" 

"But you haven't because you have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on, do you?" I asked.

"Shiro filled me in on all our instruments being fried," I said hoping at the time Shiro would get in trouble for that.

The Admirals face was like a stone "Shirogane is one of our best, both as a pilot and officer but he's too trusting of people, likes to think that everyone can become friends."

"Really, I just thought he was a smug jerk?" I said, "He doesn't matter at the moment, you do Glenn." Sanda hissed glaring at Shiro.

"Now, are you going to tell us how a sixteen-year-old boy broke into this country's most heavily guarded airbase, made off with a head of states personnel aircraft and altered the landscape of an entire region like it was wet sand, and has tapped into an alien technology with a power source that's got more radiation coming off it then Chernobyl should I just call the State Department now and save us some time?" Admiral Sanda asked me but I was quiet.

"Shirogame, give us the room." Shiro gave me al ook, then saluted the Admiral before walking off "Atta'boy." I said making him glare at me before I made a clicking noise with my mouth like I was calling a horse or dog. A little side note that I'd found out later, I was too hard on Shiro he actually is a nice guy but that's a story for another time what I found out next is really freaky.

The Admiral waited till he was gone and the door was shut, holding up the tablet she pressed a button turning the cameras off because the blinking red lights vanished "Alright, now that we have the room I thnk Marlena won't mind this."

"Mind what-"

SLAP

Admiral Sanda slapped me right across the face like a… well we don't need to use any more words like that, sorry I was a bit tense. "I told her a thousand times that she should have told you the truth, that this Duncan character or someone like him would come looking for you."

"What, the tru- you know?" I asked Admiral Sanda how she knew about Eternia

"About that that your mother was the first human to make First-Contact with an alien species who brought this blood feud to our planet, that's wiped half of Iowa off the map?" she asked me but all I could say was.

"We were in Iowa?" I asked.

SLAP

Admiral Sanda rubbed her black-gloved hand "Your mother told me the details of her time on Eternia shortly after her return to Earth it's why Galaxy Garrison has been getting more funding and why nobody asked too many questions when she got back."

"Wait- what?" I asked her.

"You think the Director of Nasa would willingly give up her agencies funds unless she had a reason?" the Admiral told me as she held up the tablet showing me the carnage from DC to the plains.

When I took it Admiral Sanda kept speaking "When Marlena got back, she met with Galaxy Garrison in secret to tell us, well everything she thought was important, most of which is Earth is not only outnumbered but outgunned and running out of time." she said taking the tablet back "So for the past fifteen years she's been secretly working to help Galaxy Garrison become the sole space exploration and military force on Earth the could prepare for any… threats the Galaxy would throw at us." she said hands behind her back with the tablet.

"And guess what Adam Glenn, the Universe just tossed a curveball and that was strike one." she said changing the image to show the fires in Iowa, looking at me "Can you guess who's the batter?"

I glared at her before saying "Okay I don't play baseball so I'm getting about every third word?"

Admiral Sanda sighed through her nose "Marlena thought you'd be able to be our secret weapon against these Eternians and maybe any other alien threats, to save lives."

I couldn't find my voice after she said that, everything I wanted to do was save lives, it's why I stayed in the First Responder unit at NASA, but that didn't matter now.

"Save lives, I couldn't save my mom or my friends… you got the wrong the guy." I felt my eyes start to swell up at the thought of Roger, Jasmine, Dijkstra and Lee dead. Teela and Duncan too, oh god even Orko had to be gone.

Admiral Sanda noticed my distress I think, cause she held the tablet up to show me a miracle "Don't be so sure."

It was a video recording of another set of holding rooms, inside were all of my friends alive! Roger and Jasmine were all yelling at one another with Dijkstra laying on a bench and Lee leaning on his wall. In another picture, there was Teela being held by metal restraints around her arms, legs, chest and even her mouth, Duncan was beside her he appeared to be more content to be a prisoner her in his own cell. Even Cringer was alive in a small lab being poked and prodded by scientists who examined him, but they didn't have Orko or weren't showing him but that wasn't my first thought.

My eyes burst with tears seeing them "Th-there alive?" I asked the Admiral.

"A little banged up, but no worse for wear, it took about a dozen men to restrain the alien female." she said as I wiped my eyes "Yeah she's a handful."

"Nobody knows you here, we can keep it that way as long as you cooperate." Admiral Sanda said to me taking the tablet back.

"Cooperate?" I asked the Admiral "After I tell you, you can see your friends and tell them they have the same option."

Later after she told me what she meant by co-operating, the first thing I asked for after they untied me was a pair of pants and a shirt. So I was walked barefoot down a metal hallway with four guards on each side of me all holding rifles with body armor. We turned down a few corners till we came to a row of doorways where they stopped in front of one before it opened for me to see all four of my friends look at me.

"Adam!" Roger gasped as I walked in Jasmine tossed her arms around me "Your not lava." she said as we all reunited.

"Not yet." I said hugging her back "Dude that was crazy, that guy hit you with a freaking Kamehameha… you don't have a scratch on you?" Roger said referencing one of our favorite shows.

I looked at all of them in silence "We got out of the barn when we that witch raised her staff, whoo that was that close." Lee said in relief.

"Then Galaxy Garrison grabbed us, they took blood, plasma, and snot, why would they need snot?" Dijkstra asked, "We've been here for who knows how long?"

Roger filled me in on what had happened after I rode out of the barn they watched Evelyn use her magic to restrain me and quickly left the barn when they saw I had their attention. The barn exploded just as they got out, it ruined the bikes so they started to bicker and argue over what to do, run or help me. Jasmine was able to stop Roger from running head-on into it after they saw me transform. Lee described it like watching lightning shooting down from space and when I was He-Man they weren't sure if was me until they heard me screaming. They watched for a while before the ground started to break apart and told me they saw Skeletor's attack and had to run to get out of the way. Shortly after the dust settled and the Evil Warriors left, Galaxy Guardian grabbed them hitting them with tasers to knock them out.

When they woke up each of them was separated, locked in a room and treated by a medical team, taking their clothes and anything else they had before they gave them the same white shirt and pants they gave me. Even had a hijab for Jasmine to wear around her black hair, which was nice of them to be considerate. After they took their samples of various fluids they were all interrogated from the events of when I first arrived at Jasmine's house to now. At first, none of them said nothing, they wanted to see me and I was proud of them for holding out, that's when Dijkstra spoke up.

"I took the deal," he whispered.

"You what!" Jasmine snapped at him "I don't want to go to jail!" Dijkstra barked back at her in the room "Wait for what deal?"

Dijkstra squirmed a bit rubbing his arm "If I told them everything I knew they'd scrub the whole record of what I've done… and pin it on you, Adam."

Roger and Jasmine had looked in their eyes like wolves ready to rip apart the omega of the pack "You little weasel." Roger said taking a step toward him but I quickly got between the two "Whoa, whoa, it's okay." I said making Roger's jaw drop.

"I agreed too." I regretfully said.

Roger backed off with Jasmine getting in front of me "I don't understand?"

I took her hands "This is the third close call we've had, I can take the pace but you guys are… are…-" "Just human?" she asked and finished my sentences before she turned away walking over to roger.

"You're too important to me." I suddenly said "I thought I lost you all back there, at that moment I got dark, real dark I forgot the stuff they taught us about saving lives and only wanted to kill."

Roger came back "Dammint Adam, stop trying to do everything alone we're here to help you and that's that."

"I know Roger, I know, but… but well it's complicated."

"Adam, we left complicated back in DC, this is insane," Jasmine said as I looked at them, I took in both Dijkstra and Lee's expression. Dijkstra appeared to be relaxed almost relieved, Lee was another story.

Glancing his way "What about you Lee, you've been quiet."

"Adam you saved my life, you've been my friend years I'll follow where you lead maybe even when you don't want me too." I said sitting on the bench leaning forward.

My mind went back to Teela telling me not to get upset with those trying to help, but also Duncan telling me if I'm willing to let them die for my pride.

It was time for the full truth, what Sanda had told me before she let me come see them "You guys, where I'm going, it's a one-way trip."

"What is?" Roger then asked concerned.

Rubbing my face before I could tell them "Admiral Sanda, the head of the Galaxy Garrison and my mother made a pact, she'd continue to let the Garrison take more of NASA's funding until it was absorbed, once she thought it was a time when I was old enough she'd tell me about Eternia, then if she wanted to take me there."

"You mean Garrison has a way to get to Eternia?"

"No, but my mother did or at least Admiral Sanda thinks she did, but more importantly she knows the Sword is why Skeletor and his minions came here so as long as it's on Earth everyone is in danger," I said when Jasmine held up a hand.

"But I thought I heard that Skeletor guy say he doesn't want the sword?" she asked, she wasn't wrong he didn't even look at it.

Shaking my head I shrugged "Sanda thinks it'll be a loose end they'll tie up in the future, she didn't get to be the Admiral by not taking precautions."

"So this one-way trip?" Roger asked sternly still not happy with the situation.

After I told them, I got to tell Duncan and Teela.

"We cooperate with them, you give them a bit of technology and they'll help us get off the planet, all seven of us," I said to Duncan who was still shackled into the wall next to Teela, who was gagged by a piece of metal using seven to try and get it across that Orko wasn't here.

Their cell was about half the size of a basketball court, with bright lights on them making me cast a shadow between both of them. There was an observation deck I'm sure Galaxy Garrison was recording and monitoring everything we were saying. Good thing we were speaking Eternian, god I hope we were.

"Doesn't sound entirely unreasonable, Teela?" Duncan said giving me a look letting me know he knew Orko wasn't here either before he asked his daughter looking over at her still in the wall.

Her muffled screams were hard to understand but I think she was saying something about how she'd rather swallow acidic snake venom and let the fire consume her flesh before agreeing to it or something like that.

"Where's the sword?" Duncan asked me, I shrugged barely moving my arms "Do you think we can trust them?" Duncan asked me.

"I don't know, but we've been trying this stuff on our own and haven't gotten anywhere but from bad to worse," I said before I remembered the things Evelyn had told me, about how Duncan wasn't telling the whole truth. What else was he hiding from me I wondered, I knew I couldn't ask him right now not with Garrison watching.

"Then, for now, we cooperate until we know otherwise," Duncan whispered to me and I nodded, turning around I looked at the platform with the lights. Admiral Sanda was standing there and I gave a confirming nod that everyone agreed. A second later their restraints opened up, Duncan fell out first followed by Teela who he and I grabbed before started screaming and flailing after her gag also came off like a muzzle on a dog.

"Stand down Teela!" Duncan snapped at her, grudgingly she quite her defiant struggle and continuous use of slurs at Admiral Sanda and everyone else in Galaxy Garrison.

When it was safe for her, Admiral Sanda walked down in front of us looking over Duncan and Teela "So you're the Duncan Marlena told me about." Admiral Sanda asked.

Duncan gave Sanda his full attention "You know the Queen, you know we haven't a second to waste in exporting us to Eternia." He was speaking in english this time.

"That may take some time, our two species are very different technological wise." Admiral Sanda said nothing as Duncan looked at her.

"Then we don't have any time to waste, take me to your forges." Duncan said hands on his hips "Forges?" Admiral Sanda asked looking at me, I shrugged "I know, I'm amazed I survived this long too."

Later, I regrouped with my friends in a waiting room that actually had a window, it was just barely dusk making the desert sand look orange. The room had a long table with Dijkstra, Lee and Jasmine sitting at Roger was standing on the wall leaning arms crossed still, looking out the window when I walked in with Teela I headed over to him. We had to be somewhere in the southwest, possibly the Mohave, Sonoran or the Chihuahuan Desert because of the large plateau's maybe even the Great Basin. Below the window was a large courtyard with a black top that had no shortage of activity going on below. I told Teela on our way there under armed guard no less that we needed to be careful, she just grunted at me like I was an annoying pest. Still didn't say anything when we walked into the waiting room.

"You still mad?" I asked Roger "Not as much, did they take the deal."

"Duncan did and Teela needed a bit of convincing," I said crossing my arms next to him looking back at Teela who had taken a seat at the table propping her feet up, the door opened then and Shiro walked in with a man wearing commanders uniform and a black barret. He had dark black eyes with black eyebrows and tan skin, darker than Shiros but lighter then Jasmines, he only had one eye open the other forced to shut or just a lazy eye.

"This is Commander Iverson, he's the head of our training facility since your going to be staying here, to avoid unwanted attention your going to be posing as cadets," Shiro said.

"Dude, we're like the same age as you and have been on the news for the past seventy-two hours non stop, you really think a few disguises are going to change that?" Roger asked him.

"You'd be surprised how much a uniform can change how people look at you, Cadet," Shiro said.

"Follow Commander Iverson and he'll take you to your new quarters that'll have everything you need." he said before starting to leave.

"Shiro." I asked him making him turn around "Where's My Cat?"

It was a question that had been on my mind, the most powerful weapon the in the universe but it's a big universe.

"Your cat like the artifact is being studied as we speak when Admiral Sanda and the other commanders decide they want your or the alien's input we'll ask for it." Shiro told us walking out.

That left us with Commander Iverson who gave us a glare with his one good eye "Alright Cadets, get in line and follow me." He barked at us but none of us moved, none of us were happy with the deal we were all but prisoners in name with a choice of either jail or this, so I just glare at Iverson before saying "Teela."

On the word, she got up "Tell him to say goodbye to his one good eye." she said.

"Bruise don't break." I reminded her "Ugh fine." Teela said as Iverson saw her coming, too bad he didn't realize a grown man was a mouse compared to an Eternian teenager with issues.

To make a long story short, she broke Iverson's nose which made about a dozen guards run in and taser Teela who laughed at them as she wrestled them off her until she was standing in a pool of Galaxy Garrison troopers and yawned "Alright, I'm bored." she said starring down the barrels of a dozen more Galaxy Garrison guards. We followed a pissed off Iverson holding a bloodied nose to the cadet quarters. We were all paired with roommates which were standard protocol here I guess, Roger and Me, Dijkstra and Lee, Jasmine with Teela again.

The cadet uniforms, junior cadets to be more specific they wore orange and white coats with mandarin collars too, the coat had black piping and zipped up at the front with golden stripes on the shoulders. They had the same gray/green trouser color with black boots as I got dressed in my quarters which were small and cramped with two bunks on each side. Desks at the edge of them and footlockers under each bed.

"So what the plan Adam?" roger asked me as he got dressed, zipping up his jacket as I was still just in the shirt and trousers.

"I don't know." I said sitting on the bed.

"You don't know?" he asked in shock "Yeah I don't know…" I said growling a bit.

He didn't push the question anymore before we were given a chance to change Iverson told us the cadets would be eating in the mess hall in an hour, that was what I thought an hour ago.

"I'm going to go join the others, you coming?" Roger asked me "I'll be there shortly." I replied letting my friend walk out of the room without me.

I sat there in the small room, alone squeezing my fist on the uniform.

First I lose my mom.

Then I get labeled a traitor.

We unlock the power inside the sword only for it to count for nothing against Skeletor, I got my friends all mad at me cause I couldn't protect them, I can't seem to do anything.

They even took my cat, my damn cat, Cringer wouldn't hell he couldn't hurt a fly I've seen him a runaway, so what else does a teenager with bottled up anger do.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed my head off getting up and throwing the jacket into the wall. I picked up one of the footlockers and smashed it on the floor breaking off the lid picking it up I smashed it into the wall "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I hit it against the metal till it was warped into a twisted piece of meta. After I broke both chairs to the desks the only thing left was the wall, I punched both my fists into the wall till they were bloodied and swollen, my forehead drenched in sweat leaning it on the wall.

Where am I going, what am I doing, I kept asking myself that over and over.

"Defeat, it is often our greatest failure and greatest teacher, it's in defeat we truely see what we are you're handling them with as much grace as can be expected..." I froze looking behind me to see Skeletor standing there looking right at me "...Adam."


End file.
